Recueil des Saisons
by kakalazen
Summary: Harry est triste depuis la mort de Sirius. Un jour de juillet le 2 si vous voulez savoir il rencontre une fille sous la pluie. À partir de ce jourlà, sa vie changea... ABANDON ! Allez voir Histoires à prendre pour plus de détails !
1. Prologue Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

¤¤ Prologue ¤¤

C'était une de ces journées mornes et pluvieuses caractéristiques à l'Angleterre. Tout le monde était terré à leur domicile, écrasés devant la télé, sauf quelques gamins téméraires dans la dizaine d'année qui sautait allégrement dans les flaques d'eau, profitant sans aucun doute de leur fin d'enfance.

Sauf lui, qui regardait vaguement un point à l'horizon, se disant que la température reflétait ses états d'âmes.

Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année. Sirius et sa mort, Ombrage et ses préjugés, Fudge et son crétinisme, Bellatrix et son sadisme, Dumbledore et son gagatisme ainsi que Snape et son passé houleux avec trois certaines personnes - parce que la quatrième... - faisant parti des maraudeurs. Sans oublier les Serpentard avec leur mangemortisme et Voldemort et sa mégalomanie.

Le seul point positif de l'année avait été le sauvetage de Mr Weasley à Noël. Parce que pour le reste, c'était vraiment pourri comme année. Et là, il n'avait pas ajouté le facteur Cho et baiser manqué ainsi que le facteur Ron-Hermione avec leur crises de jalousie (chez Ron) et leurs crises de nerf (Hermione).

Elle était belle la vie, hein ? C'était de sa faute si son parrain était mort, il n'aurait pas du visiter la pensine de Snape, il aurait du utiliser le miroir, il aurait dû écouter Hermione qui lui disait de ne pas faire sa crise du héros, il n'aurait pas du…

Il éclata en larmes. Finalement, la pluie avait du bon, songea-t-il, elle cachait les larmes lorsqu'on pleurait.

Il n'est pas bon d'avoir des pensées malsaines, l'interrompit une voix, d'un ton docte.

Harry leva ses yeux constellés de larmes et fut ébahi. La personne qui lui avait adressé la parole était une jeune fille d'environ son âge, aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une natte, aux ravissants yeux oscillant entre le bleu ciel et le vert d'eau, aux jambes interminables, aux hanches fines, au visage d'ange, aux mains fines et à la superbe poitrine, pas grosse, mais superbe néanmoins, lui rappela ses hormones, décidées à se manifester pour autre chose que sa crise d'adolescence.

Bonjour, répondit Harry avec toute la maîtrise qu'il pouvait avoir.

Salut ! N'empêche que tu devrais savoir qu'il est mauvais d'avoir des pensées malsaines.

Moui…

J'aime la pluie, dit la jeune fille en souriant. Elle nous permet de pleurer sans que personne nous voie, comme tu fais présentement.

Harry faillit rougir, mais se maîtrisa.

Mon précédent petit ami – si l'on peut appeler ça un petit ami – m'a laissée sous la pluie… et je l'ai adoré pour ça. Il ne m'a pas vu pleurer.

Mouais.

Tu n'as pas trop de conversation. Dis donc, pourquoi tu pleures, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… Il est tellement rare de voir un garçon pleurer.

Mon parrain est mort.

Ton parrain.

Il était un père pour moi. Même plus que ça.

Je vois la scène. De quoi est-il mort ?

Harry réfléchit, puis sourit.

Il est mort en se battant.

Oh. Cancer ?

Du sang. Leucémie, si tu préfères.

Mes condoléances, en tout cas.

Merci.

Moi aussi ma grand-mère est morte récemment.

Mes condoléances.

Merci. Mais elle le méritait.

Personne ne mérite de mourir.

_Sauf certains sorciers appelés mangemorts et leur maître, mais ça, elle ne le sait pas_, songea-t-il.

Que veux-tu dire alors ?

Elle souffrait énormément. Les docteurs disaient qu'elle aurait du être morte depuis quatre ans. La dernière semaine, elle était méconnaissable. Au moins, les docteurs ont exaucé son dernier vœu. Mourir chez elle. Dieu merci.

Vu comme ça…

La jeune fille sourit.

Tu as vu ces enfants, répondit-elle.

Oui.

Ils sont insouciants. Dans quelques mois, ils seront méconnaissables.

_Encore plus s'ils sont à Poudlard_, songea Harry.

Je sais.

En passant, tu vas attraper la crève à force d'être sous la pluie sans un bon imperméable.

Je sais.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te suicider.

Je sais.

J'aurais aimée voir la relation entre ton parrain et toi. Elle devait être magnifique.

Mes amis le disaient toujours.

Viens sous mon parapluie, tu vas avoir moins froid.

Harry rougit légèrement.

Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

Harry, toi ?

Jézabel. Je n'ai aucune idée ou mes parents ont bien pu prendre cela.

Ma meilleure amie se pose la même question pour son prénom à elle.

Elle s'appelle comment ?

Hermione.

Elle aussi elle a hérité d'un nom bizarre. Mais sérieux, je me demande toujours pourquoi. Surtout en voyant ce que veux dire mon nom.

Il veut dire quoi.

Impassible, en hébreu.

C'est vrai que tu peux te poser la question.

Au fait, puisqu'on y est, tu as quel âge. Je te donnerais dix-huit, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est un peu moins.

J'ai quinze ans, je vais avoir seize à la fin du mois, toi ?

Onze. Je vais avoir douze en mi-septembre. Et je suis la sixième chez moi.

Tu parais plus vieille. Combien en tout ?

Sept. Mes parents voyaient larges. Il y a ma sœur Bethany, qui a vingt-six ans, suivi de Cynthia, vingt ans, Kerry, seize ans puis les jumelles Abigaïl et Lily-Rose, quatorze ans, moi ensuite et finalement, Mark, qui va avoir onze ans en fin d'août.

Harry pouffa de rire.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Le nom de mes sœurs ?

Non, juste que la famille de mon meilleur ami est pareille.

C'est le seul garçon ?

Non, mais l'écart de distance d'âge est pareil. En fait, c'est le contraire. La seule fille, c'est la cadette, Ginny, qui vient d'avoir 15 ans. Puis c'est mon ami Ron, seize, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, dix-huit, Percy, vingt ans, Bill, vingt-quatre ans et Charlie, trente.

Ça, c'est bizarre.

C'est une drôle de coïncidence.

Mouais… T'es sympa comme garçon, en tous cas. La plupart des garçons de ma classe ne pensent qu'à nous écoeurer.

Merci de me le dire, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Et ils grandiront, vous entrez au collège l'an prochain, non ?

Exactement, mon frère Mark y rentre aussi. Il est toujours dans mes classes, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Harry rigola.

Tu frissonnes, remarqua-t-elle. Tu devrais aller te réchauffer. Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux… à moins que ta parenté s'inquiète.

Oh, mon oncle et ma tante ne s'inquièteront jamais de moi. Mais leur Dudley chou, par contre…

Tu es le cousin de cet infâme Big D ?

Malheureusement.

Je te plains.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à chez Jézabel.

Bonjour, dit une femme souriante aux cheveux noirs. Enfin rentrée, Jézabel ? Tu me présenteras ce jeune homme.

Elle regardait Harry suspicieusement. Elle aussi devait trouver qu'il faisait adulte.

Oui, oui, m'man, dit-elle en ôtant son manteau, suivie d'Harry.

Elle l'accrocha aux crochets de l'entrée, puis y mit celui d'Harry.

Bon, maintenant que mon manteau est ôté, je te présente Harry, il a quinze ans.

Seulement ? dit la mère, haussant un sourcil.

Je vais avoir seize à la fin du mois, madame, dit Harry, visiblement gêné.

Vous paraissez plus vieux que votre âge, jeune homme. Dix-huit au moins.

Les épreuves que j'ai subi m'ont sans doute forgé un peu, dit-il, souriant.

Je veux bien vous croire. Et vous êtes bien mieux que le dernier garçon que Jézabel m'a ramené.

Jézabel rougit.

Maman !

Je ne vis que pour vous faire rougir, mes enfants, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est mon devoir de mère. Mais n'empêche que c'est vrai… Je m'habituerais jamais à voir des garçons entrer ici. Tu es tellement jeune, Jéza', pour être amie avec des garçons…

Maman, Cyn' est apparue la première fois avec un garçon dans la maison quand elle avait dix ans et demi, alors… J'en ai presque douze.

La mère se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Allez avec les autres !

Jézabel s'en alla prestement en haut.

Mark, tu es là ?

Jéza' ? dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns, levant les yeux vers elle. Oh tiens, un garçon. Remix de Cynthia, ou quoi ? Euh, attends, tu ne seras pas Harry Potter, le cousin de cet infâme Big D ?

Oui…

Puisque j'en suis là, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé l'été passé.

De rien, dit Harry en souriant. Je ne vis que pour faire chier mon cousin, du moins sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. Il n'est pas très subtil, dieu merci.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tiens, on s'amuse ici ! dirent deux frimousses aux cheveux tout aussi noirs, mais aux yeux bleu ciel.

Oui, répondit Harry en souriant.

Lily-Rose, ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle en présentant sa main.

Bziiiiiiiiiit !

Aieuh ! En tous cas, je vous présenterais les jumeaux Weasley, vous allez bien vous entendre avec eux ! dit Harry en se frottant la main, qui avait reçue un choc électrique.

Les frères de ton ami Ron ?

Ceux là mêmes !

Elle pouffa de rire.

Vous êtes autant blagueuses qu'eux, ce n'est pas possible !

Il sourit.

Je ne me ferais plus prendre maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre, vous deux. Au fait, comment je dois faire pour vous différenciez ?

L'autre jumelle, Abigaïl, sourit.

Lily-Rose a toujours les cheveux attachés, qu'importe la journée, sourit-elle.

En effet, celle-ci avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Harry sourit.

Merci du conseil, Abi' !

Tiens, tu connais mon nom même si je ne me suis pas présentée !

C'est Jézabel qui me l'a dit…

Silence, je travaille ! protesta une voix.

Kerry, ta gueule ! lui hurlèrent les autres.

Je vais le dire à maman.

Elle, c'est le sosie de Percy… J'espère que ça ne s'arrête que là… Je ne veux pas des sosies des Weasley, nooooooooon…

Harry se mit la tête dans les mains et les autres se mirent à rire.

Je crois qu'à part l'âge et un ou deux détails, ça devrait être correct.

Tu as sûrement raison, Jéza'…

Ainsi donc, Harry passa la journée à parler aux Evans, dont les ressemblances ne se limitait qu'aux faits de l'âge, que Bethany était spécialisée en techniques équines (ce qui en soit ressemblait beaucoup à Charlie et ses dragons) du moins, c'était ça qu'il avait compris, que Cynthia travaillait à une banque (comme Bill !), que Kerry était autant travailleuse que Percy, que les jumelles étaient autant farceuses que les jumeaux et que Jézabel était bonne aux échecs. Quant à Mark, il était un boute-en-train, tout comme Ginny.

Les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là, heureusement. Ils étaient bien différents des Weasley après.

Harry, est-ce que tu veux souper ici ? lui demanda la mère de famille.

Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Tu ne déranges pas. Alors je fais le souper pour huit !

Ouais ! Il soupe ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles.

Vous ne réussirez pas à me prendre, les jumelles. Je vous rappelle que vos homologues masculins m'ont assez pris pour que je sois très méfiant.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Souper ! Hurla la mère.

Déboulement d'escaliers.

Tiens, un nouveau ! Au moins, il ne déteint pas dans les cheveux noirs, fit remarquer le père en souriant, il venait d'arriver de travailler. Alors, ça va au collège ? Es-tu dans la classe de Kerry ?

Non, je vais à un collège privé, dit Harry en souriant. Ça, malheureusement, mes tuteurs n'ont rien pu faire contre, étant donné qu'on m'avait inscrit à ma naissance.

Oh, les pauvres, ça c'est bien fait pour eux, dit Mark en souriant.

Mark !

Ben quoi, quand ses tuteurs sont les parents de Dudley Dursley, c'est bien pour eux, non ?

Le père se tourna vers Harry.

Euh, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma tante est la sœur de ma mère, dit-il. Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout, en plus !

Ah oui ?

Ma mère est rousse et elle est blonde. Ma mère est belle et elle est laide. Son fils ressemble à un cochon et moi je n'ai pas de poids en trop.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Ton collège est où ?

En Écosse, monsieur.

Vous vous y plaisez ?

Oui, je m'y plais bien. J'ai tous mes amis là.

Le père sourit.

Tu me parais bien sympa comme gars…

Merci.

Depuis quand habites-tu chez les Dursley ?

Depuis que j'ai un an et trois mois, monsieur.

Cessez de m'appeler Monsieur, je m'appelle Andrew.

Euh, ok…

Et ils espionnent tellement les voisins qu'il paraît ?

Oh oui, du moins ce que j'en voie… C'est le passe-temps préféré de tante Pétunia.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Moi, je m'appelle Marie, en passant, dit la mère en souriant.

Ok !

Ils rirent.

Harry, c'est amusant, à ton collège, demanda Abigaïl.

Oui, c'est amusant, pourquoi ?

Les jumelles boudèrent.

Nous c'est ennuyant.

Harry se mit à rire.

Mais c'est quand même ennuyeux en cours d'histoire.

Un petit sourire revint sur les lèvres des jumelles.

De toutes manières, vous avez loupés l'entrée, vous. Faut s'y inscrire en première année.

Oh… dit Lily-Rose en souriant.

Autrement dit, il n'y aurait que Mark et Jéza' qui pourrait, déduit Kerry.

Exactement.

_Mais je ne leur souhaite pas_, songea Harry. _Pas avec Voldemort qui fait des ravages dans le monde des sorciers et qui en fait ici aussi. Pas avec les Serpentard dont l'ambition est de foutre la merde dans l'école et joindre Voldemort à leur fin de scolarité. J'aimerais qu'ils préservent leur innocence d'enfant, même si je doute que Jéza' l'ait encore, Mark aussi. Ils me rappellent Ron en première année, en beaucoup moins gamins. Parce que Ron était vraiment gamin, il y a cinq ans…_

Et toi, au collège, ça va comment, Kerry ?

Oh, très bien, Harry. Je récolte que des bonnes notes ce qui fait que mes amis me traitent de miss je sais tout… en fait, c'est monotone.

Et vous, les jumelles ? Vous récoltez des retenues, je suppose ?

Ouais ! dit Abigaïl.

Mais juste d'un prof.

Leur prof de chimie, chuchota Mark. C'est le seul à qui elles font des blagues. Elles se servent surtout de ce qui se trouve dans la classe, il faut dire.

Et toi, t'as hâte au collège ?

Ouais, je vais peut-être ne pas être dans la classe de Jézabel, ce coup-ci ! dit Mark en grimaçant.

Harry se mit à rire.

Vous allez sûrement vous y plaire. Moi je me plais au mien, dit-il en souriant.

Sûrement, dit Jézabel.

Mais après vous allez vous emmerder, dit Abigaïl.

Moi ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, je n'ai jamais eu le temps, je crois.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Mais vint le temps où Harry devait rentrer chez lui, enfin, chez sa tante. Il fit donc ses adieux, promettant de revenir cette semaine, demain même.

Il devait bien être minuit quand il sortit avec son manteau de printemps dehors, puis commença à marcher vers Privet Drive. La pluie s'était arrêtée, heureusement. Son manteau aurait été encore mouillé, sinon.

Il adorait décidément cette famille. Les parents étaient très sympa, Kerry, sous son apparence de travaillante, était gentille comme tout. En fait, pour elle, c'était qu'ils l'avaient dérangés lors d'un devoir d'été de mathématique et c'était sa matière honnie.

Puis les jumelles étaient sympas, elles ressemblaient beaucoup aux jumeaux, elles. À part peut-être le fait qu'elles étaient des filles, qu'elles avaient les cheveux noirs et non roux, qu'elle n'embêtait qu'un seul prof et non toute l'école et d'autres petites ressemblances du genre.

Il les aimait bien, ces petites jumelles. Puis il y avait Mark, le boute-en-train, toujours souriant, racontant une blague des jumelles ou une blague de son cru… Et il y avait Jézabel.

Jézabel et son sérieux. Jézabel qui avait trouvé les bons mots. Jézabel et sa beauté…

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, moi ? Non, sérieux, je ne viens pas de penser ça, moi… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Putain, elle n'a pas douze ans encore !_

_**Mais elle paraît beaucoup plus, non ?**_

_Oh non, pas la petite voix !_

**_Je suis ta conscience… Je m'occupe de tes hormones et de te faire sentir coupable pour certaines choses. J'étais déjà là avant, sauf que je ne te parlais pas…_**

_T'aurais pu éviter pour Sirius, tu sais !_

**_Ça t'a fait grandir !_**

_Mouais, tu as un point, la conscience ! _

_**Alors, cette petite Jézabel ?**_

_Elle n'a même pas douze ans !_

_**Et ? Elle dit elle-même que sa sœur a commencé à apporter des garçons à la maison à dix ans et demi.**_

_Oui mais…_

_**Tu as un béguin pour elle ! Tu as un béguin pour elle !**_

_Tu te la fermes, la conscience ! Maintenant, je veux aller dormir, je suis épuisé !_

Il était arrivé mine de rien devant sa chambre. Les Dursley ne l'avait même pas vu entré, écrasés devant la télé qu'ils étaient.

Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda le cadran et soupira. Il était deux heures du matin.

Il bâilla. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas un rêve sur Voldemort, fallait qu'il se fasse réveiller par un autre genre de rêves.

_**Tu as le béguin pour elle ! Tu as le béguin pour elle !**_

_Tu ne dors pas, des fois, toi ?_

_**Quand tu dors, mais je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, pourquoi ?**_

_Ben retournes dormir…_

_**Tu ne dors pas.**_

_Dans ce cas, ferme là._

_**Impossible.**_

_T'es née pour me faire chier, toi ?_

_**Oui, c'est marqué sur mon lit « Née pour faire chier Harry Potter ! », tu ne savais pas ?**_

_Je m'en doutais un peu._

_**Oh, au fait, tu devrais peut-être laver ton boxer, non ?**_

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRG ! Ferme-là ou je t'avadakedavrise à la façon Voldemort !_

_**Il n'a jamais réussi sur toi !**_

_Il a réussi sur les autres !_

_**Ok, je me la ferme ! Et tu devrais vraiment laver ce boxer, tu sais !**_

_Je suppose que tu n'es pas étrangère à ce rêve ?_

_**Non ! Comment tu as deviné ?**_

_J'ai un cerveau, je ne m'appelle pas Crabbe ou Goyle…_

_**Ça, je te l'accorde. Et va laver ce boxer, tu ne vois pas qu'il est souillé…**_

_Ça, c'est de ta faute…_

_**Et j'en suis très heureuse…**_

_Est-ce que je vais pouvoir dormir le reste de ma nuit en paix ?_

_**Ça dépend.**_

_Je veux dormir !_

_**Laves ce boxer avant…**_

Harry se dirigea vers la toilette, passa son boxer sous l'eau et le déposa dans une chaudière tout près. Il maudit sa conscience, responsable de ses hormones d'ado.

Décidément, quand ce n'était pas par les rêves de Voldemort qu'il se faisait réveillé en pleine nuit ou encore par les rêves ou Sirius tombait dans le voile, c'était par des rêves cochons.

Sincèrement, il plaignait maintenant son meilleur ami qui se faisait réveillé la nuit par la même raison, sauf que lui c'était Hermione, la fille.

_**La conscience de Ron est très sympa, d'ailleurs !**_

_Tu la connais ?_

**_Oui, elle est très gentille. Elle a donné des rêves cochons à Ron que dès sa troisième année…_**

_C'était ça, gentil, pour toi ?_

**_Considérant qu'il l'aimait depuis la première année, oui…_**

_Tu marques un point, la conscience. J'me rappellerais toujours de ce jour-là… _

Il se souvint.

Flash-Back

**_Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, troisième année, vers deux heures du matin…_**

_Hum, Hermione… Là…_

_Un jeune homme se réveilla et bâilla._

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ? murmura-t-il._

_Puis il entendit des bruits venant du lit de Ron, même un « Hermione ». Il tira légèrement le lit, puis rigola._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'intéressa Neville, à côté._

_On dirait un bruit de films cochons, dit Seamus en bâillant._

_Tu as déjà écouté ? Oh tiens, c'est Ron, dit Dean. Seamus, passe la monnaie, s'il te plaît._

_Vous aussi vous avez parié sur la date du premier rêve cochon ? S'étonna Harry. D'ailleurs, Neville, passe moi les mornilles._

_C'est pas juste… protesta-il en fouillant dans son bureau. Il faudra avertir Parvati et Lav' demain._

_Ouais… dit Seamus en rougissant._

_Il lui remit l'argent et puis les quatre garçons se bouchèrent les oreilles. Deux minutes plus tard se réveillait un Ron hagard, dans le lit, se faisant fixer par les garçons._

_Quoi, qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda-t-il, les yeux à moitié fermés. Beurk, je suis tout collé !_

_Les autres se mirent à rire._

_À mon avis, dit Dean en pouffant, tu devrais laver tes draps… Bon, bonne nuit les mecs…_

_Il s'en alla dans son lit._

_Tu sais, c'est normal, Ron, dit Neville en se rendant lui aussi dans son lit._

_Tout le monde fait des rêves cochons un jour ou l'autre, dit Seamus, suivant Neville._

_Mais s'il te plaît, tu aurais quand même plus être un peu moins bruyant ! dit Harry. On a tous entendu le nom que tu as dit et mon dieu, ça m'a fait presque gerbé. Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que ma meilleure amie, quand même !_

_Ron rougit._

_Je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle !_

_Si ! Depuis la première année, Ron Weasley ! Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, à mon avis, hein les gars ?_

_Moui, dit Seamus. En tout cas, on ne voit plus la frontière entre tes cheveux et ton front, Ron…_

_Il rougit encore plus, si c'était possible._

_En tous cas, bonne nuit, Ron ! Dirent les garçons en le voyant encore rougir._

Fin du Flash-Back

_Tu as sûrement vu la face gênée de Ron, tandis qu'on se marrait de lui._

_**Oui, en effet... C'était immanquable. Il avait pris sa couleur de cheveux, d'ailleurs je me demandais ou était les cheveux parmi le rouge qu'il y avait dans le coin.**_

_Au fait, connais-tu la conscience d'Hermione ?_

**_Oui, sauf qu'elle ne lui donne pas encore de rêves cochons. Par contre, elle en a fait, des scénarios guimauves depuis la troisième année, elle…_**

_Ravi de l'apprendre. Je vais les enfermer dans le placard à la rentrée._

_**Très bonne idée.**_

_Merci… Maintenant, je vais dormir._

Deux minutes plus tard, il était rendu dans le monde du sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 01 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

_**Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)**_

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a les hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, c'est pas un ado !)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem)¤_

**_Conscience d'Hermione (idem)_**

¤¤ Chapitre 01 ¤¤

Le lendemain matin, à huit heures du matin, il avait des cernes incroyable sous les yeux, pires que Remus avant une pleine lune. Sa conscience se l'était jouer Rogue, soit sadique comme tout. Bref, il bâillait, cognait des clous et avait un visage à faire peur.

Il décida de se vivifier en se promenant dans le parc.

Mon dieu Harry, tu t'es regardé dans le miroir récemment ? s'inquiéta une voix.

Il se retourna.

Salut, Remus, bâilla-t-il. Ça va ?

Assez bien, mais toi on dirait que non. Tu as un visage encore pire que quand tu rêves de Sirius qui tombe dans le voile. Tu as rêvé de Voldemort ?

Non, dit-il en bâillant.

En tous cas, je suis ravi de savoir que quelqu'un a des cernes plus gros que moi avant une pleine lune.

Je veux dormir.

Ben, dors…

Je ne veux pas dormir.

Décide toi ! Alors t'as pas rêvé de Voldemort et de Sirius ?

Non, dit-il en cognant des clous.

Alors, tu as rêvé à… Oh, ok, je viens de deviner… dit Remus en souriant.

Harry rougit.

Tes hormones te travaillent, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Il acquiesça.

Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Personne.

Harry…

Bon, ok… Je l'ai rencontrée hier. Mais je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle !

Harry, s'il te plaît, ne nous fait par un remix de Ron et Hermione, je t'en supplie.

Mais je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle !

Oui, c'est ça et l'hippogriffe il met la chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu…

Maiheu, je te jure !

_**Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi ? Tu as le béguin pour elle ! Tu as le béguin pour…**_

_Tu peux te la fermer, la conscience, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas vrai. Au fait, tu connais aussi la conscience de Remus ?_

_**Oui, je connais la conscience de tout ceux que tu connais…**_

_C'est bon à savoir…_

Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Et moi je suis Merlin !

Tu n'as pas de barbe, pourtant ?

Remus soupira.

Tu me présenteras la fille, si tu veux…

Moui…

Ça va comment, au Q.G. ?

Rogue est toujours aussi asocial que d'habitude, Dumbledore et McGonagall viennent faire leur tour à l'occasion, Ginny correspond avec Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Qui, Ron est toujours en train de soupirer en rêvant d'Hermione… et puis, il y a Sturgis Podmore qui flirte avec Tonks, finit-il en grimaçant.

**Sirius le tuerait, s'il serait là…**

**Et toi, tu es jaloux ! Tu es jaloux !**

**Ce n'est pas vrai !**

**Tu es jaloux et en plus, tu as le béguin pour Nymphadora !**

**Elle te tuerait !**

**Oui, mais je ne suis pas vrai… Ah, et aussi ! Tu es jaloux ! Tu détestes Sturgis parce qu'il a dragué ta Dora !**

**Tiens, c'est Dora, maintenant… C'est bien comme surnom, non ?**

**Tu es d'accord avec moi…**

**Je ne suis pas jaloux de Sturgis !**

**Mais non… Alors pourquoi tu avais envie de lui faire faire une rencontre avec le mur ? Pour qu'il sorte avec ?**

**Ce n'est pas vrai !**

Oh, dit Harry, en souriant.

_Hey, la conscience, tu peux me dire si les observations que j'ai depuis Noël sont justes ?_

_**C'est-à-dire ?**_

_Si Remus a le béguin pour Tonks…_

**_Chapeau ! Effectivement, oui, même s'il ne se l'avoue pas… Et il est jaloux, celui-là._**

_Ron aussi. Je suis habitué… Bon, revenons à nos moutons… euh, nos loups-garous, pardon… _

_**Très pourri comme blague. Vraiment.**_

_Oh la ferme, toi…_

Harry, ça va ?

Moui, je réfléchissais…

Tu es sûr que tu ne rêvais pas éveillé à ton béguin ?

Ce n'est pas mon béguin ! protesta-t-il. Et tu peux bien parler, toi ?

Comment ça ?

Vu comment tu regardes Tonks depuis Noël !

**Décidément, je l'aime bien, ce garçon. Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi…**

**Je vais te tuer ! Et je n'ai pas le béguin sur Tonks !**

**Remus, depuis quand tu n'as pas eu de relation avec une fille ?**

**Euh… Deux mois.**

**Des relations qui durent plus d'une journée, pas quand tu vas voir des putains !**

**Euh... Ben le collège, d'abord !**

**Ben tu vois, tu as trente-six ans et t'as rien fait depuis tes dix-huit ans… Mon pauvre ! Tu es devenu un vieux garçon !**

**Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis toujours dans la fleur de l'âge, espèce de conscience à la noix. Tu es née pour me faire chier hein ?**

**Oui, c'est marqué sur mon lit « Né pour faire chier Remus Lupin ». Et je fais bien mon travail depuis ta quatrième année à Poudlard, non ?**

**Ah, tu me fais chier !**

**Je sais, je suis née pour te faire chier, moi, la seule et l'unique.**

**Tu es très égocentrique.**

**J'ai une bonne partie de ta personnalité, je te rappelle.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**Severus Rogue, des caleçons, un lac, les Buses ? Un dessin, peut-être ?**

**Non merci, j'ai compris la leçon. Mais je ne suis plus un gamin…**

**Justement, ça devrait faire longtemps que tu devrais t'être trouvée une petite amie. Tu ne trouves pas que Dora la ferait bien ?**

**Je te déteste.**

**Moi je t'aime.**

**Va te faire voir chez les mangemorts.**

Remus rougit.

Tu as le béguin pour elle !

Non !

Oui, c'est ça et l'hippogriffe il met la chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu…

Maiheu, je te jure !

Oui et moi je suis Drago Malefoy !

_Tu m'imagines blond aux yeux gris, avec le blason de Serpentard sur la robe et la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, la conscience ?_

_**Pffffffffhahaha… Trop drôle ! Mais pour le blason des Serpentard, peut-être.**_

_Tu es là depuis quand pour savoir que j'ai failli aller à Serpentard, toi ?_

_**Longtemps. J'étais en veilleuse dans le temps. Mais bon. Tu as quand même un côté Serpentard, tu sais.**_

_Lequel ?_

_**T'es ambitieux.**_

_Moui, ça je te l'accorde…_

_**Et le Choixpeau voulait t'y envoyer.**_

_Un point pour toi._

_**Ça en fait deux.**_

_Tu sais compter ?_

_**Mais oui, franchement !**_

_Je pensais que t'étais plus niaiseuse que ça._

_**Je te déteste.**_

_Et moi je m'aime._

_**Et tu vas avoir des rêves cochons ce soir.**_

_Je te déteste, saloperie de conscience._

_**Tu n'avais pas à dire que j'avais le Q.I. de Crabbe ou Goyle…**_

_Ben quoi ? Et en plus, tu es susceptible. Mais pas de rêves, steuplaît…_

_**Ouais, j'adore faire des rêves cochons !**_

_Je te déteste !_

_**Pas moi, je m'adore.**_

_Faudrait te faire cherche la définition d'ego dans le dico, toi…_

_**Mais non…**_

_Si…_

_**Non…**_

_Ferme là._

_**Non.**_

_Change de disque._

_**Ok…**_

_Enfiiiiin !_

Tu n'es pas blond, Serpentard et mangemort, pourtant ?

Mouais, même si pour Serpentard…

Ne me dit pas que tu as failli aller à Serpentard, s'étouffa Remus.

_Est-ce qu'il va bien ? On dirait qu'il s'étouffe avec sa salive, la conscience…_

_**Franchement, tu viens de lui dire que t'aurais pu aller à Serpentard alors que t'es le parfait petit Gryffondor avec des parents eux aussi Gryffondor et l'entourage Gryffondor.**_

_À part Rogue._

_**Ça compte dans ton entourage, ça ?**_

_Il est dans l'ordre._

_**Moui, si tu le dis…**_

En fait, le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer, mais il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, comme j'avais les qualités pour…

**Il a failli aller à Serpentard ? Pouah ! Pourtant, il ne ressemble pas à un Serpentard. Ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy ou pire, Severus ! Parlant de Severus d'ailleurs, je me demande bien quelle serait sa réaction…**

Merlin… Tu imaginerais la réaction de Severus ?

Deux secondes plus tard, ils se mirent à rire sans s'arrêter.

Dit donc, vous vous amusez bien, ici, non ? dit Jézabel en arrivant, suivie de Mark.

Vous êtes lèves tôt, fit remarquer Harry, bégayant et rougissant.

Toi aussi.

Mouais…

_Et c'est la faute de cette stupide conscience…_

_**Tu me traites de stupide ! Mets la faute sur toi ! C'est toi qui a le béguin pour elle, pas moi !**_

_Je. N'ai. Pas. Le. Béguin. Pour. Elle._

_**Oui, et l'hippogriffe il met la chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu…**_

_Toi avec tu la connais…_

_**Elle est vielle comme le monde… et elle a été dite deux fois, alors…**_

_Mouais…_

_**Alors tu as le béguin pour elle ?**_

_NON ! NON ! NON ! ET NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

_**Ouais et moi je suis un humain…** _

Harry, ça va ?

Je réfléchissais, dit-il en rougissant.

Oh. Tu me présentes à cet inconnu.

Jézabel – et Mark, bien sûr – je te présente Remus Lupin, mon tonton, si l'on peut dire. Remus, je te présente Jézabel Evans et son frère Mark, je l'ai rencontré hier soir.

Oooh… dit Remus en souriant.

**C'est sûrement sur elle qu'il a son béguin.**

**Depuis quand tu es aussi rapide sur les devinettes ?**

**Ferme-là, la conscience. Retourne dans le fin fond de ma tête et fous moi la paix…**

Harry lui adressa un superbe regard noir digne de Snape qui prédisait du mauvais pour lui si Tonks serait ici également et Remus eut la décence de rougir légèrement.

Alors comme ça vous l'avez rencontrés hier ? dit Remus aux deux Evans en souriant.

Oui, répondit Jézabel en rougissant. Il allait avoir la crève à être sous la pluie sans un bon manteau.

_£Et il aurait pu même avoir une pneumonie…£_

**_N'empêche qu'il était mignon avec le manteau qui y collait au corps ! _**

_£Pourquoi j'ai hérité d'une conscience aussi tôt, moi ?£_

**_Parce que tu es précoce, peut-être ? Et peut-être parce que tu as le béguin pour…_**

_£Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui !£_

**_Oui, c'est ça et moi je suis le premier ministre d'Angleterre ! Avoue que tu l'as beaucoup regardé !_**

_£Non, ce n'est pas vrai...£_

_**Tu l'as bien observé deux minutes avant d'y parler, Jézabel Evans**_

Remus adressa un regard noir à Harry, qui rougit.

_Coudonc, la conscience, c'est normal que le rouge ait tendance à me monter aux joues aussi facilement ?_

**_Avec Remus, oui, parce que lui, il te chiale par le regard, mais pour Jézabel, plains toi à toi-même…_**

_Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui me fais réagir de même. Tu ne pourrais pas me faire arrêter de rougir ?_

_**Oh, gêné devant Jézabel, Harry ? Pauvre petit garçon qui a le béguin pour une fille !**_

_Je. N'ai. Pas. Le. Béguin. Pour. Elle._

_**Oui, mon cul.**_

_Tu as un cul, toi ?_

_**Non, mais je peux t'en faire imaginer un, si tu veux. Celui de Jé…**_

_Non merci._

_**Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sont belles, ses fesses ?**_

_Si, mais…_

_**Ah ah ! Tu l'as avoué…**_

_Et merde… J'te déteste…_

_**Moi je t'adore…**_

Bref, il a passé toute la journée chez nous et puis après il est revenu chez lui…

**Et après il a fait des rêves cochons sur elle, je suppose…**

**Rapide aux devinettes, le loup. Remarque, c'était évident. Parlant de rêves cochons, d'ailleurs…**

**Si tu m'en balances cette nuit, je te tue.**

**Mais oui, c'est ça…**

Remus discuta avec Mark, Jézabel et Harry pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à pareille heure, Harry s'assit sur le chêne du parc de Privet Drive.

Harry, où sont tes joues, parmi ces cernes, demanda Remus, ôtant sa cape.

Ici…

Tes hormones t'ont encore travaillé ?

Moui… Et avant, j'ai fait un rêve sur Sirius et juste avant, j'ai vu Voldemort tuer des moldus, alors…

Pauvre toi. Mais toi aussi tu as beaucoup de cernes, Remus. La pleine lune approche ?

Elle est dans deux semaines, répondit-il en bâillant.

Alors ce n'est pas ça. Tu as rêvé à Tonks, alors ?

**Je vais le tuer.**

**Mais oui, c'est ça… N'empêche qu'il est rapide à deviner… Au fait, tu n'étais pas sensé me tuer, toi ?**

**J'suis trop fatigué.**

**Pauvre p'tit loup…**

**Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.**

**Au fait, tu as aimé les rêves que je t'ai envoyé hier ?**

**Oui… Euh, non, je veux dire non !**

**Trop tard ! Et puis de toutes manières, ça se voyait.**

**Je te déteste.**

**Mais oui, c'est ça…**

Non, je n'ai pas rêvé à Tonks, espèce de petit chenapan.

T'as fait un rêve cochon, alors ?

Remus rougit.

Autrement dit, t'as fait un rêve cochon sur Tonks, déclara Harry en riant.

Remus se jeta sur lui et se mit à l'étranger.

Arggggggggggg, tu m'étouffes, Remus…

Ça t'apprendra !

Mais tu as le béguin pour Tonks-euh !

Non.

Oui ben tu es aveugle.

Et toi avec Jézabel ?

J'ai compris, on se la ferme sur le sujet.

Trouvé.

Tiens, Jézabel.

Remus !

Mais je te jure qu'elle est là…

Harry tourna la tête. En effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux magnifiques yeux bleu vert venait d'apparaître dans le décor.

Salut vous deux ! dit Jézabel.

_£Regarde Remus, sinon tu vas rougir…£_

_**Regarde Harry !**_

_£Non !£_

Elle tourna tout de même la tête et se mit à rougir.

_£Je te déteste, toi !£_

_**Je m'aime… Tu as vu ces pectoraux ?**_

_£Oui, ils sont… Je veux dire non ! Non, je n'ai rien vu !£_

**_Trop tard !_**

_£Je te déteste…£_

Salut, Jézabel, ça va ? dit Harry.

_Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir…_

_**Elles sont belles, ses fesses, non ?**_

_Raté. Je te déteste._

_**Moi, je m'adore… Imagine que…**_

_Ne continue pas ta phrase._

_**Tu lui descends son jean et tu vois ses fesses… **_

_Arrête tout de suite._

**_Elles sont plus magnifiques que ce que tu avais imaginés, parfaitement galbées…_**

_Je te déteste. Maintenant, il va falloir que je demande sa cape à Remus !_

_**Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Et je savais bien que tu avais le béguin sur elle !**_

_Pas vrai !_

_**Tu n'aurais pas cette érection, sinon ! Je le savaiiiiiiis…**_

Oui, répondit celle-ci. Toi ?

Harry rougit encore plus qu'il l'était, déjà qu'il était rouge.

Moi aussi.

_À part peut-être cette érection. Je te déteste._

_**Je m'aime ! Et tu as vu cette…**_

_Ferme-là._

Toi, Mark ?

Mark répondit et commença à raconter une blague sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas à moitié. Il en profita pour emprunter la cape de Remus, qui lui tendit, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Il se mit quand même à rire quand Remus ria, suivant la vague. Mark n'aurait pas aimé, en plus.

Ils passèrent à nouveau une assez bonne journée, dieu merci, après cette épisode, sa conscience semblait s'être calmé.

Et il l'ignorait, mais les autres consciences aussi.

* * *

Troisième jour depuis que sa conscience avait véritablement débarqué pour lui pourrir la vie. Il avait à nouveau une tête de déterré.

_**Et une magnifique érection.**_

_Je te déteste._

_**Tu devrais aller te soulager. En pensant à une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs, par exemple.**_

_Non !_

S'en suivit un débat avec ses hormones où il finit par se soulager dans les cuvettes des toilettes.

_**Tu peux me rappeler le nom que t'as crié en jouissant ?**_

_Je ne sais pas._

_**Mon cul, oui !**_

_Je n'ai pas crié Jézabel !_

_**Je n'avais pas dit que t'avais crié ça ! Tu t'es fait avoir, mon pauvre ! Avoue que t'as une attirance pour elle !**_

_Non…_

_**Imagine la défaire son jean, en dansant une danse tout à fait sensuelle, puis voir ses fesses fermes et courbes…**_

_JE VAIS TE TUER ! Saloperie de conscience de merde !_

Il se soulagea une deuxième fois.

_**Alors, tu es attirée par Jézabel ?**_

_Non !_

_**Imagine là…**_

_Ok ! Ok ! Je suis attirée par Jézabel, tu as compris !_

_**Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je suis la meilleure !**_

_Tu connais le mot modestie ?_

_**Nan.**_

_Pauvre de moi. J'ai une conscience infernale._

_**Et plus que tu ne le penses…**_

Du côté de Remus, à l'ordre du phénix, ce n'était pas mieux. Il venait lui aussi de se lever d'une nuit fastidieuse et remplie de rêves cochons.

**Je vais te tuer.**

**Mais oui, c'est ça… **

**J'suis fatigué à cause de toi.**

**Pauvre p'tit loup…**

**Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.**

**Au fait, tu as aimé les rêves que je t'ai envoyé cette nuit ?**

**Oui… Euh, non, je veux dire non !**

**Trop tard !**

**Je te déteste.**

**Mais oui, c'est ça…**

Remus bâilla, puis se leva. Il commençait à être de garde pour Harry à huit heures, il était sept heures et demie. Il sortit de sa chambre et commença à marcher dans le couloir quand Tonks lui passa soudain devant.

**Tu as vu cette magnifique femme passer…**

**Moui... Je veux dire non !**

**Mon cul, oui… Parlant de parties du corps, tu as vu les superbes hanches qu'elle a… elles se balancent au rythme de ses pas…**

**Arrête toi tout de suite, je connais la suite.**

**Imagine la danser devant toi, faisant une danse sensuelle…**

**Tu sais que je te déteste…**

**Oui, tu me le dis sans cesse depuis 22 ans, soit depuis tes 14 ans, pourquoi ?**

**Tu me fais chier.**

**Ça aussi je le sais… Tu devrais te soulager.**

**Je te déteste.**

Mais il le fit.

**Au fait, tu peux me dire ce que tu as crié ? Une chance que tu as mis le Silencio, en tout cas !**

**Je ne sais pas.**

**Mon cul, oui.**

**Je n'ai pas crié Dora !**

**Je n'avais pas dit que t'avais crié ça ! Tu t'es fait avoir, mon pauvre ! Avoue que t'as une attirance pour elle !**

**Gruuuuum…**

**Imagine là se…**

**Bon ok, oui je suis attirée par elle, tu as compris !**

**Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je suis la meilleure !**

**Faudrait que je te fasse voir la définition d'ego, un de ces jours…**

**Mais oui, c'est ça…**

**Je te déteste…

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, à pareille heure, Harry s'assit sur le chêne du parc de Privet Drive.

Toi non plus tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit, on dirait, dit Harry. Tiens, assis toi…

Merci, dit Remus. Encore tes hormones ?

Malheureusement. Toi ?

Même chose.

Tonks ?

Oui. Jézabel ?

Oui.

Pauvre de nous, hein ?

Ouais. Nos hormones nous font chier.

Tu as raison.

Salut vous deux !

Jézabel s'en venait en bâillant.

Tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit, on dirait, dit Remus.

Mouais…

Mark, à côté d'elle, pouffait de rire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mérite une claque en arrière de la tête.

Vous non plus, on dirait.

Les deux gars rougirent.

Je ne vous parlerais pas de vos rêves si ne vous me parlez pas des miens, ok ?

Ok ! dirent-ils.

_**N'empêche que tu dois te demander à quoi rêve Harry, non ?**_

_£Mais non. Ses rêves sont ses rêves !_

_**Avoue que tu te demandes à qui il rêve…**_

_£Mais non !£_

**_Par exemple, il pourrait rêver à une plantureuse blonde…_**

_£Ferme-là !£_

_**Ou a une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs…**_

_£Tu me trouves jolie ?£_

**_Je ne parlais pas de toi nécessairement. Tu vois, tu t'es fait avoir. Tu aimerais qu'il rêve à toi…Et oui, tu es très jolie. Les filles de ton âge doivent t'envier…_**

_£Je te déteste, stupide conscience. Va péter dans les fleurs, ok ?_

Et moi ? dit Mark en souriant.

Toi, tu te la fermes, Mark…

Ok…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Pendant la journée, Jézabel en apprit beaucoup plus sur Harry – celui-ci omettant bien sûr ces années de collège – et Remus. En retour, Harry et Remus en surent un peu plus sur les deux cadets Evans.

La journée se passa bien et le soir même, Harry fut invité à souper chez les Evans.

Il ignorait ce qui allait arriver.

Réponses aux Reviews

Sara Lupin : Bien sûr que je sais ce que tu en penses, Jo chou ! C'est toi qui me gobe mes chapitres et les approuves et me botte le cul pour les publier… Remarque, quand j'ai commencé à te les montrer, je devais en avoir déjà 15 de fait (si, si, j'en ai déjà quinze de fait, alors si vous les voulez vite, reviewer ! et nan, Jo, tu ne fais pas cinq reviews pour toi !) et depuis, j'ai fait quelques modifications ! Là voilà la suite, elle n'a pas prit terriblement de temps par rapport à mon temps habituel ! Kissous à toi aussi !

hisoka : Tu le trouves trop bon ? Merci ! Tu adores la conscience de Harry ! Moi aussi ! Le flash-back, j'ai ris moi-même en le faisant, alors ! Je continue, je continue très vite, même… Demande à Sara Lupin elle va te le dire !

bébétarré : Super ? Merci, tu me rassures ! Tu viens de la lire, la suite :D

calimera : Salut Cali ! Comme ça t'as la flemme de te loguer ? T'inquiètes pas, c'est commun lol ! Vi, j'ai eu cette idée subite, j'ai trouvé ça bien ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont sympa, tu vas le découvrir ! Oh, ça c'est sûr qu'Harry va s'épanouir avec eux ! Surtout avec Jézabel (et je n'en dis pas plus !) ! Je ne sais pas si Jézabel est un prénom biblique, mais je sais qu'il veut dire impassible, je l'ai vu sur un site ! Oui, effectivement, tu étales ta culture comme de la confiture ! Mdr… Tu l'as vu, la suite ! Kissous à toi aussi, Cali !


	3. Chapitre 02 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

**_Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)_**

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a ses hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas un ado!)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem) ¤_

_**Conscience d'Hermione (idem)**_

Vous devriez vous y retrouver, surtout que le personnage parle souvent juste avant qu'il pense ! Au pire, remontez voir ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas trop pire, il n'y en a que trois !

¤¤ Chapitre 02 ¤¤

Tiens, salut Harry ! l'accueillit Marie, la mère de Jézabel.

Super bien, et vous ? lui répondit-il.

Moi aussi. Nous mangeons de la lasagne, ce soir, ça te va ?

Très bien, répondit Harry.

Il monta aux escaliers.

Ça va, les jumelles, encore en train de faire une blague ?

Ouais !

Pour qui ?

Kerry !

Super… Ne la faites pas trop chier !

Les jumelles se mirent à rire.

Souper ! Cria la mère.

Ils descendirent tous.

¤ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO ¤

Harry, dans quelle matière es-tu le meilleur, à l'école ? demanda le père en souriant.

Euh…

Pendant qu'Harry se cherchait une réponse, il y eut un coup de vent. Deux hiboux firent interruption en plein milieu de la table et Harry se mit la tête entre les mains.

_Faites que ce soit pour moi. Faites que ce soit pour moi. Faites que ce soit pour moi._

_**Tu vas arrêter de prier, oui ? Et puis, si c'est pour Jézabel, tu vas être plutôt chanceux, non ?**_

_Ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire ?_

_**Ben non, tu vas avoir ton béguin avec toi dans la même école.**_

Harry, tu fais une tête de désespéré, là… dit Abigaïl.

Je saiiiiiiis… soupira-t-il.

Jéza', Mark, c'est pour vous…

Oh noooooooooooooooon…

Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui sait ce qui a dans la lettre, déclara Lily-Rose.

(N/a : Parlant de Lily-Rose, d'ailleurs. C'est le nom du bébé de ma prof de techno que j'avais en secondaire trois. Elle s'appelle Lily-Rose Desbois-Beauchamp, vous voyez le scénar… Je la plains lorsqu'elle rentrera au secondaire… Pauvre elle !)

Mark la détacha.

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot_

_Cher Mr Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez…_

Est-ce que j'hallucine ?

On est deux à halluciner, dit Jézabel, fixant son parchemin.

Il y était inscrit, en lettre vertes émeraudes :

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot_

_Cher Miss Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez…_

Toi aussi tu l'as reçu… Je me demande qui a bien réussi à dresser un hibou de telle façon.

J'hallucine.

C'est la réalité, dit Harry.

La famille se retourna vers Harry, qui rougit.

C'est la lettre de mon collège, en fait…

Autrement dit, tu m'aurais menti, si tu aurais répondu à ma question, déclara le père.

Oui, mais ça aurait été la première fois, monsieur…

Alors cette lettre n'est vraiment pas une hallucination, dit Kerry.

Oh non.

J'ai misère à y croire…

Mais c'est super, ça ! dirent les jumelles. Vous allez être dans une école magique. Vous pourrez faire plein de blagues à vos professeurs sans qu'ils sachent c'est qui…

Oh, les professeurs sont assez expérimentés avec ça, les jumelles. Ils ont eu les jumeaux Weasley qui viennent juste de partir, avant, il y avait Nymphadora et le grand frère des jumeaux, Bill, dire qu'il avait été préfet en chef avec ça puis avant, pour certain, il y a eu les maraudeurs, avec un préfet dans la gang aussi.

_Fred, le pro en potions et en idée de blague et Georges, le professionnel pour trouver les passages secrets et extra en métamorphose, Bill, le préfet qui cachait son jeu et l'innocente Tonks qui en avait hérité de son cousin, puis les maraudeurs… Remus, le sage préfet qui cache son jeu et qui n'est pas capable d'arrêter ses amis, d'ailleurs, Sirius, le pro en mensonge, personne ne résistait à son visage de chien battu, paraît-il, puis il y avait le suiveur, évidemment, qui était bon pour chercher les potions à la bibliothèque… et son père, son père qui trouvait souvent les idées et qui…_

_**Tu devrais toi aussi chercher la définition d'ego…**_

_Ferme là._

Un préfet, c'est quoi ?

Une espèce de pion.

Oh… Une balance, finalement !

Il rit.

Mes deux meilleurs amis sont préfets, Mark… Ne les traites pas de rapporteurs…

_Ceux-là devraient être en couple depuis une éternité…_

_**D'accord avec toi…**_

_Non mais sérieux, j'en ai assez d'entendre Ron chialer sur Hermione et être jaloux de Victor et j'en ai assez d'entendre Hermione chialer sur Ron…_

**_C'est vrai que je pourrais te plaindre._**

_Fait le !_

Ok…

Et les maraudeurs, se sont qui ?

_Ben, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin…_

_**Tu en aurais pas oublié un ?**_

_Bon, Peter Pettigrow mais lui c'est un con !_

_**N'empêche que c'était tout de même un maraudeur !**_

_Oui, mais un suiveur !_

_**Bon, ça je te l'accorde…**_

Quatre adolescents pourquoi ?

Savoir. Tu les connais ?

Oui. Il n'en reste qu'un, mais oui.

Ils doivent être vieux, alors.

Oh non ! Il n'a que trente-six ans ! Il s'offusquerait si tu le traiterais de vieux.

_Remus déteste se faire traiter de vieux. Sirius détestait se faire traiter de vieux. Mon père détesterait sans doute se faire traiter de vieux. Ils ne sont pas vieux, en plus. Guère plus que vingt ans que moi…_

_**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vieux. Il déteste se faire traiter de vieux ?**_

_Oh oui. Sturgis l'a fait une fois et le regard noir qu'il a reçu l'a dissuadé de recommencer. Remarque, Tonks était dans le coin aussi, alors ça peut influencer aussi._

_**C'était à Noël ?**_

_Oui…_

Comment ça ils sont tous morts, alors ?

Harry rougit.

La situation sorcière, dans ce temps-là, n'était pas parfaite. Un mage noir s'amusait à tuer tout ce qui était moldu, enfant de moldus et sang mêlé…

Moldu ?

Sans pouvoir magique, comme vous… Les sangs mêlés sont ceux qui sont mélangés avec du sang de moldu et du sang de sorcier…

_Les moldus sont des personnes comme vous. Les enfants de moldus sont des personnes comme Jézabel, Mark ou Hermione. Les sangs mêlés sont des personnes comme moi, ou encore comme Seamus. Les sangs purs sont des personnes comme Ron, Neville et la majorité des Serpentard._

_**Mouais…**_

Oh… dit le père en souriant.

Mais je suis au regret de vous dire que c'est pareil maintenant.

Maintenant ? demanda la mère.

Oui, le mage noir est revenu. Quelqu'un l'avait fait disparaître pendant quatorze ans, mais il est revenu en juin 1995, dit Harry, en touchant instinctivement le bras ou Voldemort lui avait pris son sang pour ressusciter. Ça fait un an.

_On ne précisera pas que c'est moi qui l'ai détruit pendant quatorze ans, que c'est moi qui l'ai fait revenir et que c'est moi qui devrai le détruire à nouveau._

_**Je te plains… Tu te sens coupable de ça ?**_

_De la mort de Cédric, surtout…_

_**Tu te sens coupable tout seul. Moi j'ai arrêté depuis une éternité…**_

Oh… dit le père, ne souriant plus.

Mais n'ayez crainte, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire de tout le Royaume-Uni avec Albus Dumbledore comme directeur. Le mage noir a horriblement peur de celui-ci, il connaît le pouvoir extrêmement grand du directeur. Poudlard est vraiment l'endroit le plus sécuritaire…

_Si tu y exclu Quirell et la pierre, le basilic et le journal de Voldie, Peter Pettigrow, le faux Maugrey et cette imbécile d'Ombrage, c'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire._

_**Avec ça, tu dis que c'est sécuritaire, toi ?**_

_Ben, personne est mort, ce que je sache, même si c'est passé proche pour Ginny en deuxième année._

**_Harry Potter, notre sauveur !_**

_Toi, tu te la fermes, je n'ai pas envie que ma propre conscience me fasse des éloges._

_**Oui, mon capitaine !**_

_Merci…_

Ravi de le savoir, dit la mère. C'est vraiment sécuritaire ?

Oui, le directeur est la meilleure personne pour sauver cette école, nos professeurs sont très expérimentés et ont pour la plupart connu la première époque du mage noir et il y a beaucoup d'élèves dont l'ambition est de tuer au moins un mangemort parmi les mangemorts qu'il y a. Et puis, si vous vous inquiétez encore, je peux toujours les protéger, madame Evans.

_**Surtout Jézabel…**_

_Ferme toi, la conscience… Je les protègerais les deux…_

_**Mais tu protègerais beaucoup Jézabel…**_

_Si tu le dis…_

Merci, Harry.

De rien. Et puis, ils pourront vous envoyer des messages par hiboux. Il suffira juste qu'ils aillent à la volière, que vous en achetiez un ou qu'ils me demandent ma chouette à moi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter du monde magique, jusqu'à ce que Harry rentre chez lui… enfin, chez sa tante.

¤ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO ¤

Quatrième jour. Sa conscience l'avait encore fait chier comme les trois derniers jours, alors il avait des valises sous les yeux.

_**Tu es chanceux, Jézabel va venir à la même école que toi !**_

_Oui et avec les mangemorts ? Je rappelle qu'elle va être en première année, elle ne connaît pas grand sortilège, espèce de conscience à la noix !_

_**Il ne tient qu'à toi pour lui apprendre…**_

_Mouais… Peut-être…_

_**Et puis ensuite ça pourrait dériver…**_

_Ferme-là… Mais sérieux, ça c'est une bonne idée…_

_**Tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi…**_

_Je parlais des cours, pas de la dérivation…_

_**Oooooooh… Pas juste !**_

¤ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO ¤

Il s'assit sur le chêne.

Tiens, tes hormones t'ont épargnés, aujourd'hui, on dirait, dit Remus.

Pas vraiment, ils m'ont juste donné moins de rêves…

**Le chanceux !**

**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !**

**Que t'es un sadique, si tu veux savoir !**

**Mon nom n'est pas Severus Rogue !**

**On pourrait se poser la question, tu sais !**

**HEY !**

**Beurk, je plains la pauvre conscience de ce connard graisseux…**

**Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire la paix avec, il y a trois ans ?**

**Ça ne marche pas. Je vais encore essayer, mais je vais laisser tomber, si ça ne marche pas.**

**Défaitiste… et pessimiste…**

**Je te rappelle que c'est Severus Rogue…**

Toi, tu as les yeux cernés ?

Je reviens d'une mission de l'ordre, si tu veux savoir ! Comment ça va avec Jézabel ?

Elle a reçu la lettre de Poudlard hier, en plein milieu du souper, grimaça-t-il.

C'est correct pour toi, ça…

Mais avec les Serpentard, les mangemorts et Voldemort…

Tu as raison. Où est-elle, aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ?

Au chemin de traverse, elle et Mark sont partis chercher leurs livres.

Mark aussi ?

Il acquiesça.

Leur sœur m'a regardé comme une extra-terrestre, quand j'ai dit qu'ils n'avaient pas hallucinés. Mais dans l'ensemble, la famille a bien prit la nouvelle. Même quand je leur ai parlé de Voldemort.

Tu leur en as parlé…

Malheureusement… Oh, en passant, tu t'es faite deux admiratrices, Remus.

Comment ça ?

Je parlais des maraudeurs – non, je n'ai pas dit ton nom, t'inquiètes pas… - suite à une question des jumelles, alors… Tu as déjà les jumeaux qui sont en admiration envers toi mais qui ne le sachent pas…

Remus se mit à rire.

Au fait, ils sont combien dans cette famille ?

Sept. Jézabel et Mark sont les cadets. Mark est le seul garçon de la famille.

Ça ressemble beaucoup aux Weasley, sauf qu'eux, c'est l'inverse.

J'avais fait la même remarque à Jézabel, quand je lui ai parlé pour la première fois.

Il sourit.

Alors, pour Jézabel, tu vas sortir avec ?

Tu vas sortir avec Tonks, toi ?

J'ai compris. On se la ferme sur le sujet ?

On se la ferme !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Remus, tu veux bien me parler de ta scolarité.

Pourquoi ?

Savoir. J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez mis mes parents ensemble.

Oh, si tu y tiens… On les a enfermés dans un placard, si tu veux savoir.

Flash-Back

**_Salle commune des Gryffondor, novembre 1977_**

_James Potter ! Espèce d'insupportable gamin !_

_SHCLACK ! Lily Evans, la préfête en chef avait encore une fois frappé… James Potter._

_Combien de fois depuis le début de la semaine ? demanda Sirius Black, mort de rire._

_19ème, répondit Remus Lupin, imperturbable._

_Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas vingt, demanda Shanti, une des amies de Lily et l'actuelle petite amie de Remus._

_Peut-être… J'en ai sûrement raté une…_

_Moi je dis vingt-et-un…_

_Et pourquoi pas vingt-deux ? proposa une autre amie de Lily, Cindy._

_Nan, moi je suis sûr que c'est vingt-trois ! lança Frank Londubat._

_Et moi je dis même vingt-quatre, poursuivit sa petite amie Alice._

_Autrement dit, ça en fait trop pour la semaine… dit Remus._

_Les septièmes années soupirèrent._

_Monsieur le préfet ! demanda un troisième année._

_Oui ? dit Remus._

_La préfête en chef crie encore après James Potter, elle nous empêche de nous entendre pour travailler !_

_En effet, des troisièmes années qui n'étaient pas loin de James et Lily qui s'hurlait dessus ENCORE criait pour se faire comprendre._

_Je vais essayer de les arrêter, mais je ne te promets rien ! dit Remus._

_Merci !_

_Remus soupira et l'élève de troisième année partit travailler._

_J'ai une idée ! dit Sirius Black._

_Laquelle, Padfoot ?_

_Les enfermer dans un placard !_

_Toutes les septièmes années – à l'exception de Peter, qui était à l'infirmerie – se tournèrent vers Sirius._

_C'est une idée… murmura Remus._

_On sait tous que James a le béguin pour Lily depuis la première année, dit Frank._

_Et qu'il fait des rêves cochons sur elle depuis la troisième année, dit Sirius._

_Ils rigolèrent._

_Et on sait tous que Lily a le béguin pour lui depuis le bal de la quatrième année, ou elle s'était retrouvé dans ses bras, poursuivit Alice. C'était de vous ?_

_Remus acquiesça._

_Et on sait tous qu'elle fait des rêves cochons sur lui depuis la sixième année ! dit Shanti._

_Ils gloussèrent à nouveau._

_Moi je trouve l'idée de Sirius tout à fait judicieuse ! dit Cindy._

_Tu es sa petite amie, mais j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'idée, dit Remus._

_Il nous faut un sort pour les enfermer ! dit Sirius._

_Le Collaporta, c'est nous qui devons l'annuler pour qu'ils sortent…_

_Intéressant… Et un sort pour les voir mais pas eux serait aussi très intéressant, dit Shanti. Pour savoir quand ils vont s'embrasser et par conséquent annuler le sortilège au bon moment…_

_Les septièmes années sourirent sadiquement._

_On va les chercher ?_

_Ils s'approchèrent donc des deux élèves en train de s'hurler dessus._

_QUOI ? répondirent-ils en se tournant en même temps._

_On a à vous parler !_

_Sirius, Frank et Remus tirèrent James tandis que Shanti, Cindy et Alice en faisait de même pour Lily. Ils sortirent ainsi de la salle commune sous les rires de quelques élèves de sixième année._

_Je veux des explications ! hurla Lily._

_Tu les auras après ! cria Shanti, qui en profita pour ouvrir la porte du premier placard venu._

_Les filles la poussèrent dedans et les garçons le firent également avec James. Ils eurent juste le temps de le barrer, deux secondes de plus et ils ne réussissaient pas._

_Ouf… soupira Sirius._

_SORTEZ MOI DE LÀ ! hurla Lily._

_SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN ET FRANK LONDUBAT, JE VAIS VOUS TUER !_

_PAREIL POUR VOUS, LES FILLES !_

_Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose… poursuivit Shanti. Nous, on s'en va d'ici…_

_Ils firent mine de s'en aller, mais revinrent une minute après. James et Lily s'hurlait encore dessus, comme d'habitude. Mais là, ils voyait tout ce qui se passait._

_JAMES POTTER ! C'EST DE LA FAUTE À TES AMIS SI JE SUIS ICI AVEC TOI !_

_JE TE RAPPELLE QUE SHANTI, CINDY ET ALICE Y SONT AUSSI POUR QUELQUECHOSE ! cria ce dernier._

_MAIS JE SUIS SÛR QUE CETTE IDÉE VIENT DE BLACK !_

_Bon, ok, tu n'as pas tort, Evans… dit James, tandis que Sirius s'insurgeait derrière la porte avec un « Hey, ce n'est pas juste ! » et que les autres riaient._

_Je le sais bien ! C'est toujours cet idiot de Black qui prépare tout ces coups foireux ! Avec toi, bien sûr ! Tu n'en as pas fini de faire ôter des points à Gryffondor à force ! Et d'écoeurer les Serpentard ! Insupportable gamin !_

_Non mais tu t'es vu ! dit James. Toujours à nous crier dessus pour un rien ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, que je sache ! Même une préfête ne s'acharne pas de cette façon, habituellement ! _

_Ils continuèrent à se hurler dessus._

_Je te déteste, James Potter ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !_

_Tout en disant cela, Lily martelait le ventre de James à coups de poing._

_Là, tu vas arrêter de me frapper, s'il te plaît ! répondit celui-ci en lui tenant par les poignets. Mes joues sont peut-être immunisées contre les coups, mais pas les autres endroits !_

_Lily sourit légèrement._

_Désolé…_

_Bon, pour une fois que tu me le dis… Je dois être vraiment sado-maso pour que tu me frappes et que je ne dise rien._

_La jeune fille se mit à rire. Les autres en arrière, soupirait en se disant qu'il n'était pas sado-maso, mais amoureux, c'était une bonne différence._

_Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu arrêterais de faire ces blagues et de perdre autant de points, je ne te bafferais peut-être pas._

_Et la fois où j'ai fait une blague et que je n'avais pas perdu de points, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu me baffes…_

_Lily se renfrogna._

_Tu m'en veux même quand je ne fais pas perdre de points ! Comme la fois où j'étais avec Claudia de Poufsouffle._

_Lily rougit._

_Bah, c'est que… Euh…_

_James sourit._

_Tu sais que tu es plutôt jolie quand tu rougis. Tu l'es déjà d'avance…_

_Oh, tu vas arrêter de me dire des choses qui ne sont pas vraies !_

_Elle essaya de le baffer, mais James arrêta sa main en plein vol et contre tout attente, l'embrassa. James fut le premier à s'ôter en rougissant._

_Désolé…_

_De l'autre bord, ça soupirait de dépit._

_Je suis vraiment jolie ? demanda Lily en rougissant._

_Oui, tu l'es, Lily. Je te l'ai dit assez de fois pour que tu y crois, non ?_

_Elle rougit._

_Je n'y ai jamais cru… On m'a toujours dit que j'étais laide. Seules les filles me disait que j'étais belle, mais un avis de fille, ça ne compte pas…_

_Et moi ?_

_Je n'y ai jamais cru…_

_Tu devrais y croire, tu sais ? Tu es la fille la plus jolie de l'école à mes yeux._

_C'est vrai ? Il y en a pourtant plein qui sont plus jolie que moi._

_Peut-être, mais moi je ne vois que toi…_

_James sourit légèrement._

_Mais ça, c'est autre chose, dit-il._

_Autre chose quoi ?_

_Tu sais que tu es vraiment curieuse, Lily Evans ? sourit-il._

_Elle rougit._

_Mais ça fait ton charme._

_Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries cinq minutes !_

_Mais je ne plaisante pas ! Tu es jolie et j'aime bien le fait que tu sois curieuse !_

_Mon œil, oui !_

_Elle s'en alla pour le baffer, mais il l'arrêta et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais il se lâcha de nouveau le premier._

_La seule raison pour laquelle je te trouve plus jolie que toutes les filles, c'est que je t'aime, Lily Evans._

_Lily le regarda, bouche bée._

_C'est vrai ?_

_En quelle langue je vais devoir te le dire, dit James. Je t'aime, Lily. Lo gradisco, De o gosto, I love you, Ich liebe Dich, Te quiero, Ik houd van je, Ai shiteru… Tu le veux en quelle langue?_

_L'anglais me suffit… Et les autres langues, c'était ?_

_Italien, Portugais, Français, Allemand, Espagnol, Néerlandais et Japonais, pourquoi?_

_(n/a : Rappelons qu'ils sont nés en Angleterre, hein ?)_

_Tu en connais beaucoup de langues._

_Il n'y a que dans je t'aime que je connais autant de langues. Sinon, il y a bien mon oncle Al…_

_Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant et en arrière, ça se retenait de sauter partout._

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, James._

_Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_Elle rougit._

_Et ça se dit une Gryffondor !_

_Hey !_

_Elle l'embrassa._

_Ça, c'est pour t'apprendre à ne pas faire des niaiseries ! dit-elle en souriant._

_Je vais en faire beaucoup encore, si la punition est celle-ci._

_Idiot !_

_Ils s'embrassèrent. Quant aux autres, ils avaient ôtés le sortilège Collaporta et étaient partis fêter à Gryffondor._

Fin du Flash-Back

Le lendemain, Sirius, Cindy, Shanti, Frank, Alice et moi, on se fit collés sur le plafond du Grand Hall. On fut trouvé par McGonagall qui nous décolla… et fit ses félicitations au couple qui était plutôt débraillé.

Comment ça ?

Ils étaient restés toute la nuit dans le placard. J'ignore ce qu'ils y ont fait, mais Sirius avait rit en les voyant et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvé sur le plafond. Et deux ans plus tard, ils se marièrent et huit mois après le mariage, tu es né…

Je suis prématuré ?

Huit mois, ce n'est pas prématuré, c'est juste en avance !

Il sourit.

On en apprend tous les jours…

Oh oui, on en apprend tout le temps !

Ils se mirent à rire et passèrent une très bonne journée après ça.

¤ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO ¤

Sara Lupin : Jooooooooooooooooo ! T'as pas à passer direct au Rar euh ! Même si t'as déjà lu ! T'es pas sympa ! Oui, je connais ton avis, au rythme où tu bouffes mes chapitres, tu vas me rattraper ! Moui, j'avais des problèmes avec Internet lol ! Nan, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas en faire cinq à toi tout seul… Ouais, on se comprend, lol ? Tu es rendue où ? 17, non ? Bah, ma légende, elle restera de même, au pire ! De toutes manières, elle parle tout le temps avant… Foutu lol ! Comment ça, idée pour pensée de Remus, Tonks, Ron et Hermione lol ?

Kissous!

hisoka : Re salut hisoka ! J'avais oubliée de te souhaiter la bienvenue dans mes revieweuses ! Les consciences te font rire ? Moi je m'éclate à les faire parler ? Vi, des rêves cochons ! Elles sont vraiment douées dans le chantage, les consciences, tu ne savais pas ? lol ! Je crois que j'ai mis quand même assez rapidement !

Kissous !

calimera : Salut Cali Chérie ! Oui, un beau chapitre tout frais en retour d'école ! C'est bien, non ? Tu as rigolé ? C'est normal, je rigole moi-même en écrivant ! L'hippogriffe, je crois que j'ai entendu ça quelque part et j'ai bien aimé… Vi, les persos ont beaucoup de problèmes avec leur conscience ! Vi, surtout quand les hormones s'en mêlent ! Vi, c'est pourri les hormones, pauvre toi avec la tienne en arrière ! (Conscience de KaKa : Qu'est-ce que tu viens dire ? Répète ! KaKa : Euh, nan merci…) Voilà la suite ! Et cogner des clous, c'est une expression québécoise, je crois ! En fait, ça veut dire qu'il est tellement fatigué qu'il dort pratiquement debout !

Kissous !

eiliss : Oh, chouette ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! T'es frustrée parce que c'est court ? Je signale juste que ça fait dix pages comme chapitre ! Mais bon, voilà la suite !

Kissous !

bébétarré : Salut ! Trop fort ? Trop drôle ? Merci ! C'est vrai, les labos d'ordinateurs de ton lycée ne sont sûrement pas une bonne place pour lire des fics ! Et moi aussi on m'a pris pour une folle, t'inquiète ! Et Dora, elle devrait apparaître normalement au prochain chapitre ! La voilà, la suite !

Kissous !


	4. Chapitre 03 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Réponses aux Reviews :

Sara Lupin : T'es encore passée par les RaR ! gueule (Comme tu vois, bah vi, je gueule…) Bon, ok, t'as un chapitre à lire… D'ailleurs, t'es rendue à quel chapitre déjà ? Mouarf, ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu m'as pas demandé un chapitre de cette fic… rigole Quand j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, t'étais rendue au 16… maintenant, je me souviens que tu as dépassé le 20 mais bon… 25, je crois… Bref… Tu t'amuses à faire des Dollz… Cool ! lol ! Allez, zou, continue ta fic lol… Gnieuh ? Ah vi, c'est vrai, dans ta review sur une autre fic tu m'as dit que c'était une faute de frappe ! lol !

eiliss : Un peu abusé ? C'est parfaitement ça lol ! Théorie de la « relativité de la longueur d'une page ? » c'est quoi ça ? Ah, ok, je vois ! Ce n'est pas de sitôt que je vais écrire comme un pied, tu vas donc devoir te plaindre encore lol !

calimera : Coucou Cali Chérie (lol) ! Oui, j'update vite… Euh, enfin, pas pour ce chapitre ci, comme tu vois (Arg, je vais me faire tuer, j'ai pas publié depuis le mois de mai…) ! Je vais me rattraper, c'est l'été ! Aussitôt que j'ai cinq reviews, je publie ! Oh non, ça sera vraiment pas tout de suite qu'Harry sera débarrasser de sa conscience hormonale et de Jézabel ! (en fait, c'est la conscience hormonale qui va s'en aller après que… héhéhé, je ne te le dirais pas !) Ma vision de Remus te fait marrer ? Ben quoi, après tout, Remus est un maraudeur ! Un moment plaisant ? Ravie pour toi ! Et effectivement, cogner des clous, c'est québécois… Prof d'études francophone, André Thibault… réfléchit C'est le même nom que mon prof de maths… Mais bah, Thibault, me semble que c'est pas rare… Ça l'a fait marrer ? Je comprends ! Il a dû effectivement se faire un plaisir de t'expliquer ! (et a sûrement réussi mieux que moi je l'aurais fait lol !) Kissous à toi et profite bien de l'été qui est déjà avancé…

hisoka : Trop bien ? Sympa pour moi ! Et voui, le chapitre est déjà fini mais comme tu vois, il y en a déjà un autre ! (Déjà… Ça fait au moins deux mois que j'ai pas publier sort son armure anti-attaque de revieweurs enragés) Jéza et Mark sont sorciers, oui ! Et leurs aventures ne font que commencer ! L'histoire de James et Lily est super ! Merci ! Sirius est très bon pour les idées, effectivement ! lol !

Laumie : Tu veux et tu exiges une suite ? (lol) Bah la voilà, ta suite (avec du temps de retard, mais bon…) Trop bien ? Merci ! T'aimes le dialogue entre les persos et leurs consciences, merci ! Bon chapitre !

(N/a : Pardonnez moi de ce retard, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteur atteinte du syndrome de la flemme ! Désolé encore une fois et le prochain devrait arriver plus vite… Faut dire aussi que les examens commençait pas longtemps après la mise en ligne du chapitre… Comment ça je me cherche des excuses… Mais nan ! Lol, voilà votre chapitre et surtout… HP 6 sort dans moins de deux heures ! OLÉ ! Sans doute certains le liront avant moi… grogne sur sa pocheté professionnelle en anglais)

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

**_Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)_**

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a ses hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas un ado!)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem) ¤_

_**Conscience d'Hermione (idem)**_

Vous devriez vous y retrouver, surtout que le personnage parle souvent juste avant qu'il pense ! Au pire, remontez voir ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas trop pire, il n'y en a que trois !

¤¤ Chapitre 03 ¤¤

Cinquième jour. Sa conscience l'avait fait chier, aujourd'hui, trois rêves cochons dans la même nuit, c'était infernal.

_**Ben, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure…**_

_Oui, mais j'ai rêvé à Voldemort entre ça !_

_**Désolé, ces rêves-là, je ne peux pas les empêcher !**_

_Si tu aurais pu, je crois que je te l'aurais demandé, quitte à avoir des rêves cochons à la place…_

Il s'assit sur le chêne, pour le cinquième jour de la semaine…

Remus ? demanda-t-il.

Non, Tonks… répondit celle-ci, ôtant sa cape d'invisibilité.

J'aurais pensé que ça aurait été Remus, comme les trois derniers jours. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ça va, Tonks ?

Moui… répondit-elle en bâillant. Mais toi tu as des cernes monstres…

Je ne suis pas le seul.

D'où viennent les tiens ? Tu as rêvé à Sirius ?

Non… Ni à Voldemort, d'ailleurs. Je veux dormir…

_**Tu as rêvé à Voldemort.**_

_Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter._

_**Si tu le dis.**_

Dors.

Je ne veux pas…

Décide toi, Harry. Oh… Je viens de comprendre…

**Pauvre lui… Il est pris avec des rêves cochons. **

**/Mais c'est très bien des rêves cochons…/**

**Tu peux te la fermer, stupide conscience…**

**/Ça veut dire quoi /**

**Je te déteste…**

**/Et moi je m'adore… Surtout quand je…/**

**Ferme-là…**

Harry rougit.

Tes hormones te travaillent, hein ?

Il acquiesça, toujours en rougissant.

Ça devrait te passer… En tous cas, j'espère pour toi… Si ce n'est qu'une attirance ça devrait passer…

**Comme moi…**

**/Comme toi ? Tu es plus qu'attirée, ma chère Dora…/**

**Je ne suis qu'attirée et toi tu te la fermes…**

**/Alors dit moi pourquoi tu te sens tout drôle en présence de Remus /**

**Parce que je suis gênée de faire des rêves cochons sur lui**

**/Mon œil, oui ! Tu l'aimes /**

**Ferme-là !**

**/Tu ne dormiras pas ce soir…/**

**Je te déteste !**

Harry grimaça.

_Pourquoi ce n'est pas passé, alors ?_

_**Ça ne fait que quatre jours et en plus…**_

_En plus quoi ?_

_**Tu devrais voir par toi-même… D'ailleurs, voilà Jézabel…**_

Harry tourna la tête.

Salut à vous deux ! dit-il en voyant les deux Evans arriver.

_Pourquoi j'me sens bizarre ?_

_**Devine.**_

_Je n'essaierais même pas, question que tu me retournes ça sur moi…_

_**Pourquoi tu penses cela de moiiiiiii ?**_

_J'ai bien le droit d'y penser, avec les coups chiens que tu m'as fait depuis ton apparition, toi !_

_**Oui, mais j'ai toujours raison…**_

_Non…_

_**Imagine Jézabel avec…**_

_Oui bon, tu as toujours raison !_

_**Ouais !**_

_Faudrait vraiment que je te fasse voir la définition d'ego, toi !_

_**Mais non…**_

_Mets toi en veilleuse, s'il te plaît…_

Salut Harry ! Ça va ? demanda Mark. On dirait que t'as mal dormi !

Effectivement…

_**Pourtant tes rêves étaient très bien, non ?**_

_Ferme-là._

_**Tu veux que je te montre tes rêves ici présent.**_

_Non merci, oui ils étaient très bien. C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas le réveil en pleine nuit parce que je me sens dégoûtant…_

_**Bah, t'as rien qu'à sortir avec, franchement !**_

_Je. Ne. Suis. Qu'attiré._

_**Mais oui, c'est ça. Moi je dis qu'il y a plus que ça…**_

_Ferme-là._

Vous êtes qui, vous, demanda Jézabel.

_£Je me demandes si Harry la connaît…£_

_**Ça doit…**_

_£En tous cas, elle est jolie, comme femme£_

_**J'aime bien ses cheveux bleus, moi…**_

_£Bizarre comme couleur...£_

_**Hey, t'as vu, Harry porte une chemise blanche. Et elle est déboutonnée…**_

_£Ah oui ?£_

Jézabel se tourna vers Harry et rougit.

_£Il est canooooooooon…£_

_**D'accord avec toi**_

_£Et je te déteste, en passant£_

_**Moi, je m'aime…**_

Moi c'est Nymphadora Tonks, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tonks ou Nymphéa.

**Je déteste mon nom…**

**/Et Dora est déjà réservé, hein /**

**Je te dis que je ne suis QU'ATTIRÉE par Remus**

**/Mais oui, c'est ça…/**

**Je t'haïs !**

**/Comme tu haïs Bellatrix /**

**Non, pas à ce point-là, elle je rêve de la tuer…**

**/Moi, tu veux me tuer depuis tes douze ans…/**

**Mais toi tu es moins sadique qu'elle !**

**/J'viens de perdre ma réputation… Snif ! Snif /**

**Hahaha…**

**/Je te déteste /**

Ok… répondit Jézabel.

Hey, Tonks ! Comment ça Remus n'est pas ici, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

Tonks lui lança un regard noir.

Tu sais, tu peux leur dire. Ils rentrent à Poudlard au mois de septembre.

Ah oui ?

Jézabel et Mark hochèrent de la tête.

Leurs lettres a atterri en pleine heure du souper, avant-hier, grimaça Harry. Ils sont allés chercher leurs choses hier.

**Combien que je paris que c'est sur elle qu'il a fait des rêves cochons ?**

**/Zéro, parce que tu es en plein dans le mille, ma chère…/**

**Comment tu sais ça, toi ?**

**/Sa conscience me l'a dit…/**

**Tu lui parles, à sa conscience ?**

**/Ben oui, comme je te parles à toi… Et lui, au moins, il s'est réveillé avant toi…/**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**/Lui, il a vu qu'il était attiré par elle bien avant que toi tu l'avoues pour Remus, ma chère…/**

**J'espère que sa conscience est moins sadique que toi…**

**/Elle vient de commencer la période guimauve…/**

**Pauvre Harry ! Sa conscience va s'acharner beaucoup !**

**/Pourquoi tu es si sûre de cela /**

**Tout simplement parce qu'il se refuse de tomber amoureux, franchement… À cause de la prophétie, si tu veux savoir…**

**/Et comment tu sais ça, toi /**

**Assez facile quand tu l'entends le dire alors qu'il pense qu'il y a personne aux alentours…**

**/Tu marques un point, Nymphéa…/**

Alors comme ça, vous êtes des sorciers, sourit Tonks.

Oui, répondit Mark. J'ai hâte de voir tout ce qu'on peut faire avec la magie, les livres sont super intéressant en plus !

Moi aussi, dit Jézabel en souriant. Ça doit être plutôt cool les choses qu'ils montrent… Mais je n'ai pas tout lu contrairement à Mark.

_**Et t'as hâte d'être avec Harry, aussi… Non ?**_

_£Peut-être…£_

_**Tu l'aimes, hein ?**_

_£NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !£_

_**Tu es stupide…**_

_£Non !£_

Oui, ça l'est, répondit Tonks en riant.

Et moi aussi, je n'ai pas tout lu, Jézabel. Seulement le début de chaque livre, qui parle de qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ces cours, dit Mark.

Alors tu dois savoir que tu peux transformer des choses avec la métamorphose, enchanter des objets ou des personnes avec les enchantements, tu peux connaître toutes les étoiles du ciel avec l'astronomie, tu peux faire des mixtures – qui sont la plupart du temps dégueulasses – utiles en potions, tu peux connaître tout les plantes magiques en botanique, tu peux connaître tout les animaux magiques en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tu peux découvrir ton futur en divination, connaître les runes en études des runes, il y a aussi l'arithmancie mais je n'ai jamais compris c'était quoi, mais ce qui est essentiel à savoir, c'est qu'il y a plein de nombres, puis on peux connaître les moldus en études des moldus – ça je doute que vous en auriez besoin, par contre… Ainsi que l'histoire de la magie où tu peux connaître l'histoire des sorciers, mais le prof est véritablement endormant… Et puis finalement, il y a la défense contre les forces du mal, finit Tonks, un sourire aux lèvres. Le nom dit tout.

C'est celui où t'apprends à te défendre contre le mage noir, je suppose ? dit Jézabel.

Oui… Et aussi contre les créatures dangereuses du monde magique.

Ça doit être bien.

Oui, très bien. J'adore cette matière.

C'est pour ça que tu es auror, Tonks, dit Harry. Tu adores la DCFM et chasser les mangemorts…

Ça c'est vrai. Surtout une.

Mais tu serais gentille de nous laisser un morceau à moi et Remus.

Si t'es là, tu m'aideras…

Je peux avoir des explications ?

Jézabel avait posé cette question en souriant. Harry, le rouge aux joues, lui répondit :

La mangemorte dont je parle, c'est Bellatrix Black Lestrange, la cousine de mon parrain. C'est elle qui l'a tué. Ça, c'est bien le seul mensonge que je t'ai dit depuis que je te connais, Jézabel.

Oh…

_£Il m'a menti !£_

_**Il ne savait pas que tu étais sorcière, dans ce temps-là ! Maintenant que tu es sorcière, il peut tout te dire…**_

_£Tu marques un point…£_

_**Mais j'ai toujours raison…**_

_£Mon cul, oui…£_

_**Je peux t'en faire imaginer un, si tu veux… Celui de…**_

_£Bon ok, t'as raison !£_

Tu as onze ans, Jézabel ?

**Il les choisit jeune…**

**/Et toi tu les choisis vieux /**

**Remus n'est pas vieux…**

**/Il est assez vieux pour t'avoir vu bébé en tout cas…/**

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Sirius est le cousin de ma mère…**

**/N'empêche qu'il t'a vu à la couche ! Il te l'a peut-être même changer, une fois/**

**Ah, tu me fais chier ! Tu vois, c'est justement pour ça qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir quelque chose entre moi et Remus…**

**/Pourquoi ça /**

**Il m'a vu bébé… Il me connaît bien… C'est impossible… Et comme tu l'as dit, il m'a vu à la couche…**

**/Ça ne fait rien…/**

**Ben, oui, c'est ça… Ferme toi là…**

**/Au fait…/**

**Au fait quoi ?**

**/Tu aimes Remus, hein /**

**NOOOOOOOOOOON ! **

Oui, mais je vais avoir douze au mois de septembre. Mark va avoir onze ans en fin d'août…

Ah, ok…

**C'est un peu moins pire, finalement…**

**/Ça fait quatre ans… Ce n'est pas beaucoup… Ce n'est pas rare des couples avec une différence d'âge comme cela…/**

**Je sais, ma mère avait dix-neuf ans quand elle m'a eu et mon père en avait vingt-quatre, alors…**

**/Tu sais que ta mère t'as eu jeune /**

**Oui, elle était tombée enceinte en septième année de moi, pendant les vacances de Pâques… Mais ce scandale là, je vais toujours m'en rappeler…**

**/T'étais dans son ventre…/**

**Oui, mais elle me l'a montré en pensine… Et Sirius me le racontait souvent… Il avait douze ans à l'époque…**

**/Et Bellatrix ainsi que Regulus en avait quatorze, Narcissa, seize…/**

**Ferme là ! N'empêche que c'était tout un scandale qu'il y avait eu cet été-là, dixit Sirius…**

Flash-Back

**_Demeure de la famille Black, été 1972_**

_Andromeda ! Narcissa ! Bellatrix ! appela une femme._

_Regulus, Sirius ! poursuivit la deuxième._

_Narcissa, Bellatrix et Regulus furent les premiers à descendre._

_Je déteste ces soupers de famille, chuchota Sirius à sa cousine._

_Tu n'es pas le seul, cousin… Paraît que les Malfoy seront ici… grimaça-t-elle._

_Pauvre toi._

_Sirius savait depuis une éternité que sa cousine Andromeda était promise à Lucius Malefoy, c'était décidé depuis ses seize ans et elle en avait dix-huit, présentement. Elle venait de finir sa septième année et allait devoir bientôt se marier. Cette année ou l'an prochain, sûrement._

_J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense qu'ils veulent annoncer… dit Sirius._

_J'espère que non et s'ils le font, je me barre._

_Tu oserais ?_

_Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor comme toi, je ne suis qu'une Serdaigle, mais oui, j'oserais…_

_Si tu le fais, je le ferais un jour, je te le promets._

_Ne le fais pas, tu t'attirerais trop d'ennui. Tu es déjà à Gryffondor, Sirius._

_Pourquoi tu penses que j'y suis ?_

_Andromeda sourit._

_Tu viendras me voir, une journée. Mais je te conseille d'aller chez James lorsque tu le feras. La famille ne pourra rien, chez James. Mais chez moi…_

_Promis, cousine… Mais je vais y aller, l'été suivant._

_Je vais avoir une maison, alors ça va être correct._

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Oh oui, Sirius… Tu vas voir le scandale que je vais faire… Il faut que je le fasse d'ici la fin de l'été, en tout cas…_

_Ah oui ?_

_Tu vas comprendre pourquoi… Allez, descendons avant que ça crie…_

_Sirius prit le bras de sa cousine et ils descendirent._

_Enfin arrivés, vous deux ! dirent les deux femmes. Juste à temps, les Malefoy viennent d'arriver…_

_Andromeda soupira. Encore un de ces soupers ennuyant au maximum, elle s'endormait pratiquement en les écoutant._

_Il ne restait que les adultes à la table. Bellatrix et Regulus discutaient de quelque chose, Narcissa papotait avec Lucius et Sirius, lui, discutait avec Andromeda._

_Andromeda, ça va ? lui demanda Sirius._

_Il avait le droit d'y poser la question, sa cousine arborant pour le moment un teint vert._

_Non…_

_La jeune fille Black courra vers les toilettes. Sirius la suivit au talon._

_Andro', t'es malade ? demanda Sirius. Ça va ?_

_Andromeda sortit, le visage qui portait encore des traces._

_Sirius ?_

_Oui._

_Viens m'aider à faire mes valises. Je dois déguerpir tout de suite._

_Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il._

_Parce que._

_Tu me le dis et tu me dis pourquoi tu étais malade en même temps. En même temps, tu pourras me dire pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu pendant les vacances de Pâques. Pourtant tu étais à Poudlard, non ?_

_Je vais répondre à ces questions en une phrase. J'étais allée voir mon petit ami en passant par un passage secret, pour la première question, en tout cas._

_Tu as un petit ami ? Mais Lu…_

_Je ne marierais jamais avec lui et tu le sais ! Je dois m'enfuir pour cette simple et unique raison. En plus, je ne pourrais jamais me marier avec lui étant donné que je vais me marier avec un autre._

_Ton petit ami ?_

_Oui._

_Et pourquoi tu es malade ?_

_Je suis enceinte, Sirius._

_QUOI ?_

_C'est pour cette raison que je dois m'en aller, Sirius…_

_Je te comprends. Si les parents apprennent que tu es enceinte, ils vont te renier._

_C'est mon but, tu sais._

_Je vais t'aider, cousine._

_Merci, Sirius._

_Ensemble, les deux cousins firent la valise de cette dernière. Andromeda la raccourcit et la mit dans sa poche. Là-dedans traînait tout ce dont à quoi elle tenait et assez de gallions pour durer deux mois._

_Je t'aime, Andro'._

_Moi aussi, Sirius._

_Ils vont te tuer._

_Ils ne le pourront pas, je suis majeure. Tu m'écrieras, à Poudlard._

_Promis._

_Andromeda et Sirius descendirent et se revêtirent un masque de froideur._

_Andromeda ? demanda sa mère. Je te cherchais._

_Oui ?_

_C'est dans un mois que tu te marieras avec Lucius, le temps qu'on prépare le mariage._

_Hors de question !_

_L'air changea du tout au tout. La mère fixa sa fille, les yeux luisant de colère, sa fille avait osé lui désobéir devant tant de monde. La fille avait la tête haute, elle souriait, elle allait quitter cette maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je refuse ! Je suis majeure et ça, tu ne peux rien faire contre cela ! Je me barre d'ici !_

_Hors de question ! rugit la mère. Tu te marierais avec Lucius et c'est tout !_

_Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !_

_Andromeda avait la main sur la porte, elle souriait._

_Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ?_

_Je ne penserais pas que la famille Malefoy accepterait une jeune fille qui n'est pas vierge et qui de surcroît, sort avec un sang mêlé dont elle attend un enfant, sourit-elle._

_CLAC !_

_Tu es mieux de mentir !_

_Mais c'est la vérité, ma très chère mère ! dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant, la joue droite rouge._

_Salope ! Dehors ! Dehors ! Je te renie de la famille Black ! hurla-t-elle._

_Andromeda transplanna. La famille Malefoy regarda la mère de celle-ci, épouvantée. Narcissa avait un sourire en coin, Sirius souriait, sa cousine était bien mieux de partir, Regulus et Bellatrix étaient un peu perdus._

_Le père de la famille Malefoy venait de faire remarquer au père des trois filles Black que l'éducation de l'aînée restait à désirer. Le père de Sirius et Regulus, lui, soupirait. Elle venait de baisser la réputation de la famille Black, cette Andromeda. À moins que comme le disait sa belle-sœur, on la reniait…_

_Andromeda n'est qu'une amoureuse des moldus, siffla Narcissa. _

_J'aime bien cette jeune fille, elle a quel âge, déjà, Io ? demanda la mère de Lucius, empêchant juste à temps Sirius de foutre son poing dans la gueule de Narcissa pour ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_Seize ans, répondit-elle._

_Narcissa souriait. Andromeda était partie, c'était elle l'aînée, maintenant._

_Tu me plais beaucoup, toi._

_Merci, madame Malefoy, dit Narcissa, souriante._

_À la fin de la soirée, il fut arrangé qu'au lieu de cette putain d'Andromeda, ce fût la jolie Narcissa qui aurait la main de Lucius, dans un an. Bellatrix, elle, continuait à parler de cette petite altercation avec son cousin Regulus._

_Quant à Sirius, il se retenait de vomir, maintenant qu'Andromeda ne serait plus là, ce ne serait plus pareil chez les Black._

_Ce serait pire qu'avant._

Fin du Flash-Back

Ça va, Tonks ? Demanda Harry. Tu rêves de qui ?

Je me souvenais d'une situation qui s'était passé en 1973.

Tu n'étais pas née.

Mais j'étais là. Je vais vous raconter.

Elle raconta.

Ils ne sont pas sympa, ses parents, fit remarquer Jézabel.

Ils faisaient partis de l'espèce sang pur qui déteste tout ce qui a rapport aux moldus, aux enfants de moldus et aux sangs mêlés. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas pour toutes les familles…

Heureusement, sourit Harry. Sinon, Ron n'aurait jamais été mon meilleur ami et Neville n'aurait pas été un bon ami non plus…

Effectivement, sourit Tonks.

Tu devras me présenter ta mère, un jour.

Tonks acquiesça et ils commencèrent à parler de divers sujets, les consciences se faisant discrètes.

_Tu sais que je te déteste, saloperie de conscience ?_

_**Mais oui…**_

_Après les rêves cochons, c'est ces rêves-là que tu me balances…_

_**C'est pour te faire avouer, mon enfant…**_

_Depuis quand tu lis le petit chaperon rouge, toi ?_

_**Franchement… Mais le fait est quand même que tu l'aimes… Tu aimerais bien être dans une de ces situations, non ?**_

_Ferme-là !_

_**Tu aimerais bien qu'elle te dise « Je t'aime » et qu'elle t'embrasse après et que…**_

_Ferme-là…_

_**Mais oui, mais oui…**_

Du côté de Remus, au Q.G., c'était pareil.

**Tu sais que je te déteste, saloperie de conscience ?**

**Oui, je le sais… Ça doit faire un milliard de fois que tu me le dis depuis 22 ans, mon cher…**

**Donc je n'ai plus à te le répéter ?**

**Ça, oui…**

**Je te…**

**J'ai compris… Mais n'empêche que tu aimerais bien être dans cette situation-là, non ?**

**Non.**

**Mon cul, oui… Tu aimerais bien que…**

**Ferme-là.**

**Ok, ok…**

Du côté de Jézabel, chez elle, c'était pareil. Et peut-être même pire, vu que Mark dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle.

Jézabel, ferme-là ! hurla Mark, lançant son oreiller à travers la pièce.

Celle-ci atterrit sans ménagement sur la tête de celle-ci, qui se réveilla à son contact.

Mark, je vais te tuer !

Sans ménagement, elle lui sauta dessus et l'étrangla.

Aieuh, lâche-moi ! répondit celui-ci.

Pas avant que tu t'excuses de m'avoir lancé cet oreiller !

Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est toi qui me réveille en…

Ferme-là !

Ok, ok…

_£Je vais le tuer, cet espèce de con qui se prétend être mon petit frère !£_

**_Il t'a encore entendu rêver à Harry, comme les six derniers jours et ça l'a réveillé… C'est bien normal qu'il te lance cet oreiller par la tête…_**

_£Tout est de ta faute, aussi…£_

_**Non, tout ça est de ta faute à toi, parce que tu as le béguin pour…**_

_£Je te l'accorde…£_

_**Et que tu en est amoureuse…**_

_£NON !£_

**_Oui !_**

_£Mais je vais quand même tuer cet idiot de Mark un jour…£_

_**Tu vas faire un fratricide, moi j'ai hâte de voir ça…**_

_£Range cette ironie, conscience à la noix…£_

_**Si tu y tiens…**_

Mais n'empêche qu'il va falloir que je m'achète des bouchons parce que ça fait six jours que tu me réveilles pendant la nuit et que ça commence à être saoulant à force !

Je vais te tuer !

Tu ne devrais pas, Jézabel Evans…

Kerry se tenait devant la porte en souriant.

Oh, en passant, soeurette, je crois qu'Abi et Lily-Rose aussi ont entendu ce que tu as dit en rêvant, elles sont juste à côté de moi…

Les jumelles montrèrent leur frimousse via la porte.

Oh nooooooooooon…

Oh si !

Jézabel se prit la tête entre les mains.

Je vous déteste, les filles !

Cool, tu ne me détestes pas ! dit Mark.

Toi, je t'haïs, c'est encore pire…

Il se mit à bouder.

Mais du côté de Tonks ce n'était pas mieux…

**Tu sais que je te déteste, saloperie de conscience ?**

**/Oui, je le sais… Ça doit faire un demi milliard de fois que tu me le dis depuis 11 ans, ma chère…/**

**Oui ben moi je commences à être tanné de le répéter…**

**/Mais n'empêche que tu aimerais bien être dans cette situation-là, non /**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

**/Je vais m'acharner jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui…/**

**Je te déteste…**

C'est ainsi qu'il y en eut quatre qui eurent l'air de condamnés à l'échafaud en ce 10 juillet 1996 et qui se préparait à vivre l'enfer avec leur conscience, que ça ne fasse que sept jours ou sept mois qu'ils l'avaient…


	5. Chapitre 04 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

**_Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)_**

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a ses hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas un ado!)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem) ¤_

_**Conscience d'Hermione (idem)**_

Vous devriez vous y retrouver, surtout que le personnage parle souvent juste avant qu'il pense ! Au pire, remontez voir ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas trop pire, il n'y en a que trois !

RaR :

pocrom : Je n'ai pas de fics où Harry est le bras droit de Voldemort, mais j'en avais une où il était le petit fils de Voldemort… Désolé…

calimera : Merci pour la review ! Nan, je te taperais pas ! Une semaine après, c'est dans les temps ? J'espère ! (Relectrice ? Tu m'expliqueras ça). Ouais, mon chapitre a beaucoup de rêves cochons et d'hormones :P ! Ils vont souffrir encore un peu les persos, ils n'ont pas fini… Mais non, ils ne virerons pas schizo ! Le couple qui va conclure en premier ? Moi je sais :P ! Et oui, Voldie fait chier Harry :D ! Bizous ! Au fait, il y a une arrivante dans le chapitre :)

jochou : Oui, je voulais une review ! Merci d'aimer ! Tu veux la suite ? Ben, la voilà… Quant à la suite que je t'ai donné, euh… je vais te la donner lorsque tu recevras ton Author Alert :P ! Kiss à toi aussi :D !

(N/a : Pardonnez moi de ce retard, s'il vous plaît, je suis atteinte de flegmatite aigue qui se guérit à coups de pieds au cul par une certaine Jo :P ! Au moins, j'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois… Enfin, il me semble… Lol… Bon, lisez ça et moi, je vais reposter sûrement en revenant des vacances le 17 en voyant tout les jolies reviews qu'on m'a laissée :D)

¤¤ Chapitre 04 ¤¤

Septième jour. Dans la cuisine de l'ordre du Phénix, deux de leurs membres prenaient un café, des cernes monstrueux aux yeux.

Tu as des cernes monstrueux, Tonks.

**Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai fais des rêves cochons sur toi. Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas**

**/Tu es sûre de ça, toi /**

**Tu connais sa conscience ?**

**/Oui et non, je ne te dirais rien dessus jusqu'à ce que tu avoues que tu l'aimes… Et comme tu ne l'aimes pas, en tous cas, c'est ce que tu dis…/**

**Tu n'en sauras rien…**

**/Comment tu as deviné /**

**J'ai un cerveau, rappelons que ma mère est une Serdaigle…**

**/Et toi, une Poufsouffle comme ton père… Et alors /**

**J'ai hérité du cerveau de ma mère…**

**/Mais oui, mais oui…/**

Toi aussi, Remus. Pourtant, la pleine lune n'est que dans une semaine, non ?

**Oui, mais ce n'est pas la pleine lune qui me fait ces cernes…**

**Non, c'est les rêves cochons que tu fais dessus…**

**Et toi, je vais te tuer… Un jour, je vais te tuer…**

**Mais oui, c'est ça… Et l'hippogriffe, il met la choco…**

**Ferme là et laisse moi boire mon café…**

**Sinon tu vas avoir une tête de déterré encore pire que d'habitude, je suppose ?**

**Exactement. Maintenant, ferme-là…**

Effectivement, dit-il. Tu surveilles qui aujourd'hui ?

Hermione, toi ?

**Elle va se mettre quand avec Ron, elle ?**

**/Quand toi tu seras avec Remus, ma chère…/**

**C'est-à-dire jamais, hein ?**

**/Non, cette année…/**

**Je te déteste…**

Harry.

Silence.

Comment tu trouves la petite Jézabel ?

Très gentille… Elle est faite pour lui. Toi ?

Je partage ton avis, elle est plutôt sympa. Et elle n'est pas si jeune… J'ai déjà vu pire que ça…

Mes parents ont cinq ans de différence. Ils n'en ont que quatre. Je dirais peut-être autre chose si elle aurait l'air plus jeune que son âge…

Tu crierais à l'agression.

Franchement, Remus… dit-elle en riant.

**J'aime bien la voir rire.**

**Tu l'aimes tout court…**

**Peut-être.**

**Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !**

**Ou peut-être pas…**

**Oh nooooooon….**

Bon, peut-être pas… Mais tu dirais à Harry d'aller un peu plus haut dans l'âge, en tous cas ! dit-il en riant.

**J'aime le voir rire**

**/Tu l'aimes…/**

**Je te déteste… Et peut-être…**

**/Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis /**

**Ou peut-être pas…**

**/Oh nooooooooon…/**

Ça, je te l'accorde, Remus. Parce que sortir avec des gamines, franchement…

**/Tu aimerais bien qu'il sorte avec des gamines comme toi, par exemple…/**

**Ferme-là…**

**/Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Tu aimerais être en couple avec lui, hein ?**

**Oui… Je veux dire non ! Non !**

**/Je t'ai eu /**

**Je te déteste…**

**/Je m'aime…/**

Ou bien tu dirais à Jézabel de ne pas sortir avec des vieux…

**Tu aimerais bien qu'elle sorte avec des vieux comme toi, par exemple…**

**Ferme-là…**

**Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Tu aimerais être en couple avec elle, hein ?**

**Oui… Je veux dire non ! Non !**

**Je t'ai eu !**

**Je te déteste…**

**Je m'aime…**

Oui, c'est vrai…

Ils discutèrent un peu et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Mais ce matin-là, autour d'un café, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks réalisèrent une chose.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux.

Par contre, la situation n'était pas pareille à une autre place d'Angleterre…

QUOI ?

VOUS AVEZ PARFAITEMENT ENTENDU ! IL ÉTAIT TEMPS QUE JE VOUS LE DISE, HEIN ?

OUI ! PARCE QUE SI TU NOUS L'AURAIS DIT AVANT, ÇA FERAIT LONGTEMPS QUE TU N'AURAIS PLUS ÉTÉ À POUDLARD !

JE REFUSE ! JE REFUSE !

_¤Je refuse tout simplement de quitter le monde sorcier ! Je ne veux pas quitter Ron, Harry, les filles et les gars de notre année, Ginny et même Luna… ¤_

_**Mais surtout Ron…**_

_¤Oh, toi, ferme-là la conscience, ce n'est pas le temps !¤_

TU QUITTERAS POUDLARD MA CHÈRE, QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON !

JE SERAIS MAJEURE LE 2 SEPTEMBRE (N/a : Et rappelons que, contrairement à certains étudiants (dont les québécois…) leur limite pour passer l'année est le 1er septembre (et non le 30 septembre…) alors il est tout à fait normal qu'Hermione ait dix-sept ans à sa rentrée de sixième année…) ALORS JE ME BARRE ! JE PRÉPARE MES AFFAIRES ET JE ME BARRE D'ICI !

_¤Mes parents sont des salauds ! Me faire quitter le monde magique simplement parce que Voldemort y est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait que je faisais, moi, ces dernières années ? Je me retrouvais souvent proche de Voldemort ! Et à quoi pensent-ils que ça sert, la DCFM… à se défendre contre des mangemorts ! Ils sont stupides !¤_

On entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et rapidement, une valise et du linge sortit des placards, robes de sorciers ou vêtements de moldus. Les livres furent rapidement rétrécis, le linge aussi, d'ailleurs, pour aller dans la valise. Elle trouva son argent de poche en livres (l'argent, pas les bouquins !) de l'année, puis la mit dans ses poches.

Elle descendit, les valises rétrécies, puis alla en bas.

JE ME BARRE !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte puis fit agiter sa baguette. Le Magicobus apparut devant elle.

Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, s'il vous plaît !

Ça vous fera 4 gallions et 2 mornilles, mademoiselle.

Je n'ai que des livres.

Ça en fait dix, alors…

Tenez…

La jeune fille lui tendit et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs.

Au fait, vous savez que c'est un quartier moldu ?

Oui, je sais !

Elle sourit tandis que le chauffeur commença à accélérer. Ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'on allait interdire à Hermione Granger de réintégrer Poudlard, comme à chaque année depuis six ans !

Elle s'endormit sur sa banquette, rêvant à une année encore à Poudlard.

Vous êtes arrivée, miss… dit le chauffeur.

Merci !

Elle descendit de l'autobus des sorciers en souriant. Juste à temps pour voir un garçon aux cheveux noirs quitter sa maison pour aller dans une autre direction.

Tonks, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne surveillais pas Hermione, ce matin ?

Elle acquiesça.

Tu verras…

Salut vous deux ! Déjà là ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

Comment ça, vous êtes deux ?

HARRY !

Celui-ci se tourna à la vitesse de sa cicatrice. Devant lui se tenait sa meilleure amie Hermione, 5pi6, les cheveux châtains bouclés et les yeux marron pétillants d'intelligence, la meilleure amie que l'on pouvait avoir, de son avis en tout cas.

Hermione !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Mais que fais-tu ici ?

J'ai décidé de venir te voir…

Hermione… dit Tonks. Ce n'est pas bon de mentir !

Tu me surveillais, Tonks ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

Bon, puisqu'elle tient à ce que je dise la vérité, je me suis barré de chez moi parce que mes parents refusaient que j'aille à Poudlard cette année.

QUOI ?

Harry la regarda, bouche bée.

Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Si…

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Je ne quitterais jamais Poudlard, c'est contre mes principes ! Il y a Ron, toi, les copains de notre année, Ginny, Luna, les professeurs… Tout me manquerait en cinq jours à peine… Voir même moins.

Oh Merlin…

Tu peux le dire, dit Tonks. Je l'ai entendue gueuler et je peux dire qu'elle a raison. Au fait, les autres de la maison, ce sont qui ?

Hermione sourit.

Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais parlé de ma famille. Harry et Ron ne les ont même jamais vu en photo… pour la simple raison que je les oublie tout le temps. Bref, ce sont mes frères et sœurs. Athéna, Noah, Sean, Cassandre et celui qui devrait arriver bientôt, c'est Tyler…

Ta mère est encore enceinte, Hermione ? dit Harry en grimaçant. Cassandre n'a qu'un an, non ?

Elle l'est de huit mois, même… Elle doit accoucher en août. C'est bien la seule chose qui me chagrine, les laisser là. Surtout Athéna et Noah. Et oui, Cassandre a un an depuis mars.

Ils ne devaient pas entrer en septembre à Poudlard, eux ?

Elle acquiesça.

Mais maman et papa ne les feront jamais rentrer.

Et le monde magique ne peut rien contre ça, malheureusement, dit Remus.

Ça veut dire que si les Dursley aurait été véritablement mes tuteurs, j'aurais été interdit d'aller à Poudlard ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Oui, dit Remus.

Je dois une fière chandelle au directeur… soupira-t-il.

Ils eurent un petit sourire.

Je ne les reverrais jamais… Ça me fait chier… dit Hermione.

Tu les recroiseras peut-être un jour, Hermione… soupira Harry.

Salut ! s'exclamèrent deux voix.

_£Qui c'est, elle ?£_

_**Jalouse !**_

_£Même pas vrai, je ne fait que me demander qui c'est…£_

_**Mais t'espère juste que ce ne soit pas sa petite amie…**_

_£Ah, tu me fais chier !_

_**Merci du compliment…**_

_£Arrrrrrrrrrg !£_

Salut, dit Hermione. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Jézabel et c'est mon frère Mark. Tu es ?

Hermione, la meilleure amie d'Harry.

_**C'est sa meilleure amie, sans plus… Jalouse !**_

_£Tu me fais chier…£_

Et la future petite amie de Ron, rajouta Harry en souriant.

_¤Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais l'éviscérer et en faire des ingrédients de potions que je donnerais à Rogue à gros prix pour me faire de l'argent…¤_

_**Tu es méchante avec ton meilleur ami…**_

_¤Bah, ça lui apprendra à dire que je suis la future petite amie de Ron…¤_

_**Il ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité…**_

_¤Il n'est pas obligé de l'énoncer en public…¤_

_**Tu l'as avoué…**_

_¤Et merde…¤_

_**Ouaiiiiiiis !**_

Harry ?

Oui ?

Tu sais que je te déteste ?

Ah oui ?

Ils se mirent à rire.

Au fait, Hermione, si tu viens à l'ordre du Phénix, il n'y a aucun adolescent.

Ah non ? Même pas les Weasley ?

Square Grimmaurd se fait réparer par deux-trois membres de l'ordre, on n'a même pas fini le grenier… Mais ça devrait être fini début d'août…

Ah…

On est vraiment désolé…

Harry sourit.

Je vais essayer de convaincre les Dursley, mais tu devras m'aider, Remus. Ils ne marchent qu'à la menace, eux…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Je viendrais même vous aider, proposa Tonks. Je suis très bonne en menace…

Ah oui ?

Je fais faire mes quatre volontés à un certain Weasley de ma connaissance en le menaçant.

Ah oui ?

**Je déteste Bill.**

**Non, tu es jaloux.**

**Ah, tu me fais chier… Barre toi…**

**Il y en a déjà une qui a fait ça, aujourd'hui, ça suffit !**

**Ne plaisante pas avec ça et décampe…**

**Oui, oui…**

Bah, faut dire que je menace de le castrer, alors il m'obéit…

Je vois… dit Remus.

**C'est une sadique, elle ?**

**On dirait bien.**

**Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle te le fasse…**

**Mouais… On va dire…**

Mais je ne lui ferais jamais. Mais c'est tout de même une menace qui marche beaucoup chez les garçons…

Les filles se mirent à rire tandis que Mark, Harry et Remus – en tant que gars – se mirent à bouder, ce qui augmenta les rires des trois filles.

Chez les Granger, en après-midi.

ON EST REVENUS ! s'écrièrent deux voix d'ados, entrant en claquant la porte assez fort.

Une femme leva la tête, elle discutait avec son mari.

Salut m'man, salut p'pa ! Ça va ? dit l'un des deux, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

Oui ! répondirent ceux-ci.

Bon ben moi, je m'en vais dans ma chambre !

Et je le suis, dit la deuxième personne, une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés, les deux enfants montèrent les escaliers.

Tiens, salut Sean ! Ça va ?

Oui, répondit le petit garçon, qui arborait une dent en moins qui faisait siffler certaines de ses lettres.

Ati' ! cria une petite blonde aux yeux bleus.

Salut toi ! dit-elle.

Tiens, ça c'est bizarre, tu es indécollable des bras d'Hermione, habituellement, toi !

Sean sembla inconfortable, soudainement.

Où est Hermione, Sean ?

Il haussa des épaules.

C'est bizarre, ça !

Il ouvrit sa porte.

Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Les deux ados se regardèrent.

C'est inquiétant…

Tu as raison, Athéna… Ce n'est pas drôle. Hermione s'est éclipsée entre hier soir et maintenant.

Et je suis sûr que les parents y ont rapport, Noah… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Ils se tournèrent vers Sean.

Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione partir, ce matin.

Vi, mais je sais pas où…

Comment ça elle est partie ?

Les parents lui hurlaient dessus. Ils ne voulait pas qu'elle aille à Poudla'd… Pa'ce qu'il y a des missants…

QUOI ? hurla Noah. MAMAN ! PAPA ! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS !

Il dévala les escaliers, avec Athéna à sa suite. En cinq minutes, il eut ses explications et dépité après – avec en prime une punition pour chacun pour avoir dit respectivement qu'ils étaient cons et qu'Hermione valait mieux qu'eux – ainsi qu'avec l'interdiction qu'ils avaient d'aller à Poudlard, ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

Athéna ?

Oui ?

On ne pourra pas aller à Poudlard.

Je sais…

Ils soupirèrent.

C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Sean, désignant deux lettres sur leurs lits.

Ils se mirent à pleurer. Sur leurs lits se trouvaient leurs lettres de Poudlard avec le hibou qui l'avait emmenée. Ils gardèrent leurs listes d'effets scolaires mais envoyèrent une lettre – à part – disant qu'ils étaient interdits d'aller à Poudlard.

Mais ils conservèrent cette lettre qui disait :

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot_

_Cher Mr Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez…_

Et la lettre se continuait. Sa sœur avait exactement la même :

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot_

_Cher Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez…_

Ça va, Noah ? Et toi, Athéna ? demanda Sean.

Ça va… dit le grand frère. Maman m'a juste puni et Athéna aussi.

Vous n'êtes pas chanceux, dit le petit blond aux yeux bleus.

On a intérêt à cacher cette lettre, Noah… Si maman la trouve, elle la déchire. Je tiens à la garder en souvenir, dit Athéna en interrompant son frère.

En souvenir d'Hermione et en souvenir de ce qu'on serait devenus sans cette stupide interdiction.

Ce jour-là, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés chez les Granger. L'aînée avait fuguée et les désormais aînés depuis son départ, eux, avait pris trois ans d'un coup. Ils étaient devenus des adolescents, des vrais.

Quant aux jumeaux Granger, ils avaient cachés leur lettre dans un endroit très sécuritaire. En dessous de leurs matelas.

La journée s'était assez bien passée en soi, du côté d'Harry, d'Hermione et des deux amoureux fous, ainsi que des deux Evans.

Maintenant, il était l'heure d'aller convaincre les Dursley.

Encore tardif, comme d'habitude, s'exclama l'oncle Vernon en voyant Harry passer. Et… Tu n'amènes pas de fille à la maison, espèce de monstrueux gamin !

Hermione réagit tout de suite.

De quel droit vous insultez mon meilleur ami, vous ?

Tu es son meilleur ami ? Alors c'est encore pire…

Désolé, mais ça, c'est une décision de l'Ordre, mon cher…

Remus ôta sa cape et apparut devant Vernon.

Qu'est-ce qui se… dit la tante Pétunia. TOIIIIIIIII ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ?

Salut, Pét'… Ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Ça allait jusqu'à ce que je voie ton visage de monstre.

**Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer.**

**/Son visage n'est pas monstrueux, en plus…/**

**Sale bourgeoise bouchée. Si je serais Harry, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais casée, comme Hermione a fait ce matin…**

**/Mouais, mais il ne peut pas à cause de la prophétie, t'as la mémoire courte, Nymphéa…/**

**C'est vrai… N'empêche que je la tue, si elle continue…**

Mais oui, mais oui, Pétunia…

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

J'étais juste venu vous proposer d'abriter la meilleure amie d'Harry…

Hors de question…

Et si vous recevez la visite de ce cher Maugrey, vous savez, l'homme à l'œil magique… Après tout, ça dérangerait beaucoup l'ordre si Hermione ne serait pas abritée ici pendant quelques temps… Et puis, si vous ne voulez pas, je peux toujours faire venir l'ordre au complet… Vous imaginez, cinquante sorciers dans votre maison ?

Ils semblèrent horrifiés.

Deux n'est pas beaucoup, contrairement à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

Je veux bien, mais seulement en échange d'un montant d'argent…

250 livres ? proposa Remus.

J'en veux 750 par mois…

Et cinq cent serait-il assez ?

J'accepte.

Marché conclu !

Remus soupira. 240 gallions, c'était un peu excessif comme prix, même pour le mois… Un moldu moyen ne gagnais que cent livres ou 48 gallions par semaine, alors…

Oh et surtout, dit Remus. Ne vous avisez jamais d'être odieux, un simple rappel…

Il acquiesça.

Sinon les livres n'atteindront jamais votre main. Aucune bêtise d'ici la fin du mois. Je viens les chercher au début d'août, de toutes manières.

Les deux adolescents sourirent, surtout Harry.

Bon, allez, on va te faire un lit, Hermione ! dit Remus, en montant les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, l'élargit et fit apparaître deux lits à baldaquin en soie rouge, comme ils avaient à Poudlard. Il en profita même pour décorer la chambre, à la grande joie d'Harry et d'Hermione et rajouta quelques meubles pour Hermione.

Ça devrait aller pour le mois, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

On se revoit !

Il transplanna, suivi de Tonks, qui était toujours sous sa cape.

Bon, je t'aide à défaire tes valises, Hermione ?

Si tu veux… T'en as deux ?

Mes livres depuis la première année et mon linge, sourit-elle.

Oui, moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de deux valises, cette année. Je ne laisse jamais rien dans cette chambre…

Ils rirent.

Bon, tu n'en a pas tellement, finalement. Tu as plus de livres que de vêtements !

Ils rirent puis parlèrent du début de leur été, tout en riant. Hermione en apprit ainsi beaucoup sur Jézabel et Harry en apprit beaucoup sur la famille d'Hermione, surtout sur les frères et sœurs, parce que les parents…


	6. Chapitre 05 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

_**Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)**_

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a ses hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas un ado!)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem) ¤_

_**Conscience d'Hermione (idem)**_

Vous devriez vous y retrouver, surtout que le personnage parle souvent juste avant qu'il pense ! Au pire, remontez voir ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup, cinq consciences sur six, mais vous êtes capables !

Les 4 reviews de Jochou (userid : 730101 sur ce site :P) parce que le site pique ses crises : (première review coupée) Effectivement, je ne ferais pas grand-chose sans tes coups de pieds au cul, ma chère… Bon, une longue review… qui ne sera pas longue à cause du fait qu'elle sera coupée :). Pour la fic avec le petit fils de Voldemort, comme je te l'ai dit, c'était Amour, Enfer et Surprise :) !

(deuxième review coupée) Oui, le site a fait son con et… oui, je sais que tu sais qui va conclure en premier :)

(troisième review coupée) T'as reçu l'Author Alert après les chapitres ? Ça c'est bizarre ! Tu vas me soigner de ma flemme ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Et ouais, j'ai répondu sur mon LJ :) ! T'adores les consciences ? Sympa ! Oui, l'hippogriffe qui met la chocogrenouille, je crois que c'est un classique des phrases cultes révisées (au fait, elle vient d'où la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ?) Ouais, le « Je te déteste » / « Je m'aime » était sympa :). Les parents d'Hermione ne sont pas si cons que ça, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est de protéger leur fille, parce qu'ils l'aiment. Ils ne connaissent pas toute la situation dans le monde sorcier, même avec tout ce qu'Hermione leur a raconté, ils restent ignorants, comme tout les moldus, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, faut dire que c'est vrai qu'ils n'auraient pas du l'empêcher ! Ouais, je l'ai su moi avec qu'Hermione avait dix mois de plus qu'Harry. Je n'étais plus sûr si c'était le 2 ou le 19, mais j'avais besoin du 2 pour mon histoire… lol. Lol pour les livres… c'était la monnaie, pas les bouquins, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre ! (Mais c'est pas pire comme blague par contre :) !) Et oui, effectivement, ça arrange très bien Tonks et Remus (mais très mal pour eux, surtout avec les consciences :) !) de se retrouver ensemble à surveiller ! Mouais, à la vitesse de sa cicatrice est une expression très bien répandue en sa version moldue : Il s'est tourné à la vitesse de l'éclair. Par contre, j'ai une version inédite, c'est-à-dire, je cite dans un extrait : « Il est parti à la vitesse grand G. » « La vitesse quoi ? » « Grand G. » « C'est-à-dire ? » « La vitesse à laquelle Hermione se rend à la bibliothèque. » (et une gang de Gryffondor morts de rire, une !). Effectivement, surtout Ron, les autres aussi, mais surtout Ron ! Oui, effectivement, ils sont autant chez les Granger que les Weasley, si on compare, il y a Hermione, Athéna, Noah, Sean, Cassie et Tyler tandis que chez les Weasley, il y a Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny, ce qui fait un total de 6 contre 7 ou de 8 contre 9 avec les parents effectivement, alors tu sais compter (sinon, rend toi à la maternelle :) !). Ouais, l'extrait à propos d'Hermione, des ingrédients à potions de Rogue et d'Harry est un de mes préférés. Je crois que j'ai tiré ça d'une fic (comme les chocogrenouilles et l'hippogriffe, d'ailleurs). Mais il est vrai qu'Harry ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité comme le dit si bien cette chère conscience ! Et Hermione qui s'est fait prendre !

(quatrième review pas coupée avec un maudit gros bout de la troisième) Oui, tu me l'as dit que t'as adoré les consciences, Jo :) La conscience d'Harry aussi est super ! Ouais, Bill se fait menacé d'être castré par Tonks, il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil encore plus que sa mère (qui bien que faisant une crise horrible, ne le menace pas de se faire castrer, vu qu'elle veut avoir tout plein de petits-enfants à câliner et à gâter pourri si possible :) !). Ouais, la cachette sous le matelas est la meilleure des cachettes. Quelle mère y penserait pour être honnête ? (Peut-être plusieurs, mais juste à la fin !). Et ouais, le visage de Remus n'est pas du tout horrible ! Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est à cause de la protection du sang qu'il ne peut pas se cassé, mais la protection, il la subi à cause de quoi ? La prophétie, Voldie et la chouette qui se prétend être un prof compétent de divination qui va avec ! 51 sorciers à Privet Drive ? Les Dursley ferait une crise cardiaque, c'est sûr ! Ça serait bien fait pour eux et Voldie serait content parce qu'il penserait qu'Harry tient à eux :P ! Après, Voldie se ruerait pour aller tuer un Ryry qu'il pense être en dépression et le trouve en pleine forme et pouf, plus de Voldie ! Lol ! Et ouais, Remus lui a redécoré sa chambre ! Oui, c'est normal pour Hermione d'avoir plus de livres que de vêtements, mais dans cette situation, c'est plus parce qu'elle est obligée de traîner ses livres qu'elle utilise depuis la première année que parce qu'elle dévore les bouquins :) ! Ouais, presque copie conforme de l'autre review effectivement, mais pas toute :) ! Ouais, on sait jamais, moi je le fais la plupart du temps, les copiers-collers, j'ai pas confiance en ce site là souvent ! Et tiens, la voilà ta suite ! Et oui, c'est la bonne, Jo ! 

Rebecca-Black : Des consciences de renom ? Cool ! Ouais, je continue, t'inquiète, j'ai une bonne vingtaine… euh, pardon, très exactement 31 et un autre à la moitié ou presque :) ! Merci de trouver ça crampant !

RoXyBiDoU : Salut ! Merci de trouver ça bon ! Ça t'a fait bizarre le nom de Jézabel ? Ah ok… Originale, l'idée de la conscience ? Merci… Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule sur ce site ! Bref !

diabolikvampyr : Tu es tombée dessus ? Cool ! Tu adores et tu trouves ça drôle ? Merci ! T'aimes les consciences ? Merci… En tous cas, la voilà, la suite !

calimera : Je ne suis pas petite-euh //fière de son 1,73 au moins :)/ Bon, tu m'as mis ta review ! En retard, mais tu l'as mis ! (t'étais pas censée la mettre avant que je revienne ? lol !) D'ailleurs… LULU AU PIED ! Il t'énerves ? Lulu, excuse toi à la mademoiselle et va boire un joli lait au chocolat prescrit par Jochou ! En plus, le regard menaçant //ton made in Rogue qui fait frémir les Gryffondor: Lulu… Viens ici… Allez, à genoux et dit « Je m'excuse » à la mademoiselle //regarde Sirius se marrer/ Lilou, ramène donc ton Sirius chez toi, il a failli lui démolir le portrait (pas touche à mon superbe Lulu !) et j'aurais pas apprécier un Lulu cassé… et en plus, il est en train de se casser les côtes à force de rire. Bon, Lulu, je t'autorise un coup de poing, mais pas dans la face, ni dans les bijoux de famille… PAF //le coup de poing lui revole dans l'épaule/ T'aurais pu lui faire moins mal, Lulu… Allez, rentre et va prendre double ration de lait chocolat, t'es trop énervé et Jochou dit que c'est mauvais pour toi, allez… Sinon, Lilou (ne me tue pas pour le coup de poing permis à Lulu !), tu trouves mon chapitre mignon ? Pas trop guimauve, j'espère ? Ouaip, le coup des pensées synchrones était sympa… Lol… T'aimes une Hermione rebelle ? Moi avec j'aime bien ! Super chapitre ? Merci… Kissous à toi !

(n/a : Suite à un (autre) coup de pied dans le cul de ma chère Jochou, j'ai publié mon chapitre en avance de… une semaine. C'est une des seules qui savait que j'avais deux jours de répit avant de repartir en vacances (à Toronto pour qui ça intéresse, au fait, ça me rappelle de mettre à jour mon LJ et… bref, avant que je m'égare du sujet lol !) ! En tout cas, voilà le cinquième chapitre et je devrais très probablement publié en revenant de vacances le 17 ou un jour ou deux plus tard, dépendant de moi (si je suis crevée, je vais dormir et je publierais pas) et de la Jochou (et ses coups de pieds au cul) :P)

Et maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

¤¤ Chapitre 05 ¤¤

Huitième jour depuis l'arrivée de la conscience d'Harry. Deuxième journée depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée.

Tu te lèves, Hermione ?

Je suis là…

_Note à moi-même. Remercier Remus pour le Silencio._

_**Ça t'a épargné ta meilleure amie se foutant de ta gueule.**_

_Mouais…_

La jeune fille bâilla.

_¤Je remercierais Remus, un jour, pour ce Silencio sur mon lit…¤_

_**Ça t'a évité ton meilleur ami se foutant de ta gueule…**_

_¤Mouais…¤_

Matinal…

Ouais, c'est ça ou de voir la face des Dursley et j'évite. Je pars de bonne heure et je reviens lorsqu'ils sont écrasés devant la télé. Je vais faire des sandwichs, tu aimes quelle sorte ?

Œufs.

Alors va pour des œufs. Au moins, il y a de la diversité dans ce frigo là…

Ah oui ?

Bologne (N/a : Du baloné, pour nous, les québécois…), simili poulet, pepperoni, salami, tomates, salade, fromage, jambon, poulet… et puis la moutarde et la mayonnaise pour mettre avec… Et pour le déjeuner, il y a le nutella, la confiture, la marmelade, les bananes…

Des bananes ?

C'est très bon avec du nutella, tu sais…

Elle se mit à rire.

Je sais. J'en mange souvent, moi aussi…

Ravi de le savoir. Tu en veux pour le déj' ?

D'accord !

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés et mangeait silencieusement leur déjeuner, pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley.

Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour les sandwichs… Au moins, tu as raison pour la diversité, sinon tu serais tanné de manger des sandwichs… Tu t'apportes des fruits, au moins ?

Il acquiesça.

C'est mieux, parce qu'une alimentation sans fruit est néfaste.

Hermione !

J'arrête, promis.

Merci…

Une autre sorcière à Privet Drive semblait être bien accueillie par les Dursley, sûrement pour avoir l'argent à la fin du mois.

Quant à Remus et Tonks, ça semblait avancer doucement. Pareillement pour Harry et Jézabel. Hermione et Mark, quant à eux, discutaient tranquillement pendant que les quatre autres se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans s'en rendre compte…

Ainsi se passèrent trois jours. Mais arriva alors quelque chose, le soir du troisième jour.

SBOUM !

Minerva McGonagall venait de débarquer au Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix, tenant une lettre venant visiblement d'un moldu, vu l'enveloppe, à la main.

Albus ! Severus ! Remus ! Tonks !

Manifestement, la sorcière semblait plutôt énervée et gesticulait, aidant ses explications avec ses bras. Mais elle était tellement énervée qu'ils n'y comprirent rien.

Minerva, calme toi et explique, déclara calmement Albus.

Elle sembla se calmer un peu.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'arrive pas à y croire, répéta-t-elle, fixant sa lettre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le professeur de Potions fixant sa collègue d'un air sceptique.

Pour la première fois depuis trois siècles, un parent refuse d'envoyer son enfant à Poudlard !

Le directeur des Serpentard et le directeur d'école se regardèrent, épouvantés. Ils savaient très bien qu'empêcher un apprenti sorcier d'intégrer Poudlard était très dangereux pour celui-ci. Il fallait un minimum d'apprentissage magique au moins. Quant à Remus et Tonks, ils étaient encore plus épouvantés. Eux savaient qui étaient les personnes qui avaient écrit la lettre.

Qui sont-ils ?

Il serait plus simple que vous lisiez. Leurs parents refusent et leur sœur, qui est sorcière, s'est enfuie la même journée pour la même raison.

Elle lança la feuille sur la table.

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore et Professeur McGonagall,_

_Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Poudlard. Nos parents nous l'ont interdits, à cause de Voldemort. Ma sœur leur en avait enfin parlés et ils n'ont pas appréciés de ne pas être au courant depuis tant d'année (ma sœur va entrer en sixième année à Gryffondor) alors il lui ont interdit Poudlard. Elle s'est sauvée pendant que nous étions chez des amis. Mais nous avons reçu cette lettre la même journée. Nos parents nous ont aussi donnés cette interdiction et je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix de rester chez nous, hein ?_

_Tout pour dire qu'au final, on est interdit de Poudlard et que notre sœur a fuguée, aujourd'hui. J'espère que quelqu'un pourrait nous dire si elle va bien, si elle va rentrer à Poudlard en septembre, du moins si c'est possible. Et lui donner la deuxième feuille de notre part. C'est une lettre de notre part. Il y a la photo de nous cinq collée dans le bas._

_Les jumeaux G., le 10 juillet 1996_

Les jumeaux G ? s'exclama Severus. Pas comme dans Hermione Granger, j'espère ?

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles en sixième année à Gryffondor, Severus, dit Remus. Hermione est la seule à avoir un G dans son nom.

Mais au fait, ce n'est pas toi qui surveillais Hermione, ce jour-là, Tonks ?

Elle acquiesça.

Où est-elle ?

Parfaitement en sécurité, je te l'assure. Aussi en sécurité qu'Harry, sourit-elle.

Elle est à Privet Drive ? demanda le directeur.

Oui, répondit Remus. Comme il n'y a pas de place au Terrier avec tous les membres de l'Ordre qui y sont déjà et qu'il y a des rénovations ici, j'ai trouvé préférable de la laisser à Privet Drive. Au moins, là, elle a son meilleur ami.

Mais elle s'est vraiment enfuie ? s'exclama le professeur de potions, qui n'y croyait pas trop.

Tonks acquiesça.

Les jumeaux le disent eux-mêmes dans la lettre. Mais contrairement à eux, moi j'ai vu la scène. Elle hurlait comme ce n'était pas possible. Elle a fini par faire ses valises, s'en aller en claquant la porte et appeler le Magicobus de sa baguette pour aller à Privet Drive. J'ai transplanné au deuxième étage du bus sans me faire voir.

Cinq ? releva ensuite McGonagall.

Hermione, Athéna, Noah… puis il y a Sean et Cassandre, si je me souviens bien. Et il y en a un autre qui devrait arriver bientôt, si on en juge le ventre en forme de ballon de sa mère.

Ils sont beaucoup, dans sa famille…

Presque autant que les Weasley…

Un de moins le mois prochain, mais bon…

Ils sourirent.

Au fait, comment avez-vous pu convaincre les Dursley d'héberger Hermione en plus d'Harry ?

Je leur ai dit que j'allais leur remettre 240 gallions soit 500 livres à la fin du mois. Mais ils seront partis bien avant.

Toujours le 30 ? demanda Tonks.

Ils acquiescèrent.

Ça fera un bon cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry, même si je doute qu'il apprécie de revenir ici…

Et il y a Jézabel aussi… Le pauvre, être séparée d'elle pendant un long mois…

Remus, arrête de niaiser…

Ça me fait juste rire de voir à quel point il la fixe…

**Tu ne t'es pas vu à fixer Dora, toi…**

**Comment ça ?**

**Tu baves pratiquement, mec…**

**C'est impossible !**

**Si je serais capable de faire des photos, je te le montrerais…**

**Heureusement que tu ne peux pas le faire, alors… Et puis, ce n'est pas vrai…**

**Et Hermione demandant à Mark si elle devait acheter des bavettes pour les quatre idiots, ce n'est pas vrai non plus ?**

**ELLE A DIT ÇA ?**

**Ça prouve que tu étais trop occupé à regarder Dora à ce moment…**

**Je te déteste…**

Jézabel ? s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.

Jézabel Evans, pour être plus précis.

Ça me dit quelque chose, Jézabel…

Elle entre en première année à Poudlard, cette année, sourit Remus.

Elle a quel âge ?

Douze en septembre, répondit Tonks.

Oh… Et est-ce que c'est ce que je pense qu'il y a entre ces deux-là ?

Si tu penses qu'ils sont autant raides dingues amoureux – mais entre nous, je paris qu'ils vont être ensembles avant Ron et Hermione – tu as raison.

Quatre ans, ce n'est pas terrible, comme différence, dit Minerva en souriant.

Non, mes parents en ont cinq, alors… sourit Tonks.

**Moi je ferais le scandale du siècle en arrivant chez moi avec quelqu'un de l'âge de Remus…**

**/Ce n'est pas plutôt avec Remus tout court /**

**Oui, mais c'est encore pire… Ma mère le connaît bien…**

**/Mais non, tu vas voir, elle va bien prendre ça…/**

**Tu crois ?**

**/Mais oui…/**

À propos, votre mère va-t-elle bien ? demanda McGonagall.

Oui, super bien. Je vais la voir mardi.

McGonagall sourit.

Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

Il était de notoriété que McGonagall avait adoré Andromeda Black du temps où elle l'avait comme élève. Comme elle avait chouchouté plus tard les maraudeurs – enfin, sauf Peter, qui avait le don de lui remettre des devoirs sales, avec des fautes et pourris, la métamorphose n'étant pas son domaine… - puis la propre fille d'Andromeda et Bill Weasley ainsi que les frères jumeaux de ce dernier et le trio d'or. Finalement, comme le disait si bien Remus, elle chouchoutait ceux qui brisaient souvent les règlements.

Andromeda sortait souvent en dehors du couvre-feu, les maraudeurs sortait en dehors du couvre-feu, brisait la plupart des règlements, faisait des blagues et écoeurait les Serpentard, Bill et Tonks faisaient des blagues et écoeurait les Serpentard, les jumeaux faisait des blagues, sortait en dehors du couvre-feu et écoeurait les Serpentard tandis que le trio sortait en dehors du couvre-feu, brisait les règlements et écoeurait les Serpentard, puisque c'était eux qui avait commencés…

Promis.

Ils soupirèrent.

Quant à la lettre, on ne peut rien contre ça, soupira Albus. On ne peut pas aller contre l'avis des parents et malheureusement, ils ne veulent pas. J'ai hâte de voir le ministère quand il va venir se plaindre à Poudlard… et la Gazette quand ça va commencer à en parler…

Pauvre Hermione, ça va lui tomber dessus…

Ils soupirèrent à nouveau.

Remus ou bien Tonks, vous rendrez à Hermione la lettre des jumeaux, par contre, dit McGonagall en leur tendant.

Je le ferais ! Mais bon…

Tonks et Remus furent les premiers à partir. Ils recommençaient leur tour de garde demain à huit heures. Une fois partis, le directeur soupira.

Reste plus qu'à prier, dit le directeur, qui avait pris soudain un coup de vieux.

Prier quoi ? dit Minerva. Les parents refusent de l'intégrer. Une chance qu'Hermione a deux amis sur qui compter en cas de problèmes.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces enfants, dit le professeur de potions. S'ils ont la puissance de leur sœur, ils ne pourront jamais l'exploiter.

Non, parce qu'ils seront morts par leur puissance non contrôlée, soupira McGonagall. En un an, s'il ne sont pas puissant, la magie les aura terrassés.

Ils soupirèrent de tristesse. Destin tragique qu'était pour l'instant celui des jumeaux Athéna et Noah Granger.

Souhaitons qu'ils puissent réintégrer Poudlard d'ici décembre ! Souhaitons le bien fort !

Leur bonne étoile semblait s'être décidée à essayer quelque chose. Car la providence ou n'importe quoi d'autre se mit à travailler. Rien n'était moins sûr que le destin de ces deux apprentis sorciers, malheureusement.

Onzième jour, 14 juillet, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

BONJOUR REMUS ! SALUT TONKS ! s'écrièrent deux adolescents.

Salut ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Hermione.

Mes parents ont décidés d'être moins bouchés ?

Non, ça, malheureusement, je n'y peux rien… Mais j'ai une lettre de Noah et d'Athéna.

Où tu as eu ça, je peux lire ?

Hermione lui prit la lettre des mains.

_Salut grande sœur !_

_On vient d'apprendre que les parents t'ont jetés dehors parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu ailles à Poudlard. Malheureusement, comme tu le sais – et comme eux ne se sont jamais doutés, par contre - nous aussi nous sommes interdits d'y aller. On vient de recevoir la lettre, elle est soigneusement cachée en dessous des matelas, qui comme tu sais, ont été aérés il y a deux jours. Elle n'y touchera pas avant trois bons mois, aux matelas…_

_Essaie de nous envoyer la chouette de ton ami Harry (j'espère que tu n'es pas chez Ron, sa chouette est infernale). On t'aime, j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour._

_Athéna et Noah, 10 juillet 1996_

_PS. : Une photo de nous cinq. Pour que tu ne nous oublies pas._

_PSS : Si tu as reçu cette lettre, ça veut dire que ton directeur a reçu la lettre qui dit qu'on ne peut pas aller à Poudlard. J'espère cependant qu'il t'a remis cette lettre._

_PSSS : Désolé, on n'est pas doué pour écrire des lettres… (Même si Athéna est très douée en rédac…)_

Hermione sourit légèrement.

Tu peux aller leur porter une lettre que j'écrirais, Tonks ?

Oui, pas de problèmes, je peux te faire ça…

Hermione ôta la photo collée et écrivit dans le bas de la page.

_Salut les jum's, _

_J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop à la maison ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas puni, non plus ? Est-ce que Cassandre marche un peu mieux que la dernière fois ? Et Sean, il va bien ? Le bébé est-il né ? (On ne sait jamais…)_

_Dites moi de vos nouvelles, hein ? Et je préfère pour l'instant de ne pas parler de cette journée, s'il vous plaît…_

_Hermione._

_PS : Une photo d'Harry, Jézabel, Mark, Remus, Tonks et moi. Harry fait des oreilles de lapins à Remus, qui m'en fait, que je fais à Mark, qui en fait à sa sœur Jézabel qui en fait à Tonks. Mais celle-ci a fait apparaître une pancarte en forme d'oreilles de lapins, juste au dessus de la tête d'Harry. Je l'ai trouvée drôle, alors je te l'envoie. (N/a : Les oreilles de lapins, ça on les fait souvent sur les photos…)_

_PSS : Effectivement, Tonks me dit à l'instant que le directeur a reçu la lettre. Il est désolé pour vous, mais il n'y peut rien. L'autorité parentale règne, dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu._

_PSSS : Je suis encore moins douée que vous pour écrire des lettres, vous savez ? Harry me le dit toujours…_

_PSSSS : Au fait, pendant qu'on ne me voit pas écrire, Jézabel va sûrement être la future petite amie d'Harry et Tonks, celle de Remus. Ils me tueraient s'il me voyait écrire ça…_

Tiens, la voilà, Tonks, sourit Hermione.

J'aime bien la photo…

Je n'aime pas la pancarte, chiala Harry.

Elle est super, la pancarte ! dit Remus.

Ils se mirent à rire.

J'y vais ! répondit Tonks.

Elle transplanna.

Ils m'ont dit de revenir demain de bonne heure pour prendre la lettre, sourit Tonks. Tu auras la réponse demain…

Merci Tonks ! Je t'adore !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Le lendemain matin, à pareille heure, sur le même chêne que d'habitude.

Tu as la lettre, Tonks ?

Bonjour, Hermione.

Désolé… Bonjour, Tonks. Bonjour toi aussi, Remus.

Ils sourirent tout les deux.

- Et si tu veux savoir, je l'ai, oui…

_Salut grande sœur !_

_Ça va ? Ça doit, vu la photo. En passant, on l'adore. Athéna la conserve dans son livre préféré…_

_Tu dois bien t'amuser, toi, où tu es, avec Harry, hein ? Nous, c'est mortel à la maison. _

_Maman fait une crise de nerf parce que Cassandre n'arrête pas de pleurer parce que tu n'es pas là, elle doit sentir que c'est à cause des parents que tu es partie. Conclusion, c'est Noah et moi qui devons la changer, la laver… bref, c'est nous les parents… _

_Quant à la question sur Cassie, elle se dégrade au point de vue marche, on dirait… et nous, nous sommes punis pour lui avoir hurlé à la tête que tu étais meilleure qu'eux et que ce n'était que des cons._

_Quant à Sean, il trimballe partout ta tête d'oreiller en plus de son doudou, on dirait que ça fait chier les parents, mais à part ça, il va bien… et non, le bébé n'est pas né. _

_En plus, depuis ton départ, en plus de maman en crise de nerfs continuels – ce n'était pas comme ça pour la grossesse de Cassie, pourtant – il y a papa qui ne fait que travailler, travailler et travailler. Alors quand l'une pète les plombs, nous on fait les baby-sitters…_

_Et en plus d'être ennuyeux à la maison, ça commence à aller mal. Maman a poussé Sean hier, il avait mis du manger hors de son assiette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mangé pendant cette grossesse-là, mais ce n'est pas normal…_

_En bref, pour résumer : Maman est folle, papa est obsédé par son emploi, Cassandre pleure aussitôt que les parents s'approchent à moins de deux mètres, Sean trimballe ta tête d'oreiller partout – sûrement parce qu'elle a ton odeur – et nous, on fait les parents (parce que quand maman ne fait pas ses crises de nerfs, elle est couchée, bien sûr…). On a hâte d'être majeurs et sacrer le camp de cette foutue maison._

_Les jum's _

_PS : Une photo individuelle de chacun de nous, plus une de nous deux._

_PSS : Vivement dix-sept ans… À moins qu'on se barre avant, comme toi ! C'est une idée à développer…_

_PSSS : L'écriture de lettre n'est pas un talent, chez nous…_

_PSSSS : Ravi de savoir ça, tu leur diras félicitations de notre part lorsqu'ils le seront. Au fait, tu nous diras aussi quand tu seras avec Ron._

De qui parlent-ils ? dirent quatre des cinq autres personnes à être avec elle.

Bah… vous.

Et de quoi parlent-ils.

De votre mise en couple. Remus et Tonks ainsi qu'Harry et Jézabel…

Tu es suicidaire, Hermione, s'exclama Mark alors que les autres prenaient une teinte rouge pivoine.

Harry, lui, avait récupéré plutôt vite et avait sauté sur Hermione dans le but de l'étrangler.

Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs… hurla Hermione. Remus, Tonks…

Pffffffffffttt…

Je m'excuse, je ne recommencerais plus…

Harry la lâcha.

Pour cinq minutes en tout cas… sourit Hermione, sadique.

Je te déteste.

Et moi pas.

Ils se mirent à rire.

_Hey, la conscience ?_

_**Oui, quoi ?**_

_Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi je me sens bizarre à chaque fois que je suis à côté de Jézabel. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je rougis comme une pucelle effarouchée et puis plein d'autres choses…_

**_Harry, tu es puceau…_**

_Merci de me le faire remarquer… Mais répond à ma question…_

_**Franchement, c'est simple… Tu en es amoureux…**_

_Je ne suis qu'attiré…_

_**Mais oui, c'est ça… Et moi je suis Fudge…**_

_Berk ! Bon moi je rentre, je suis fatigué…_

LÂCHEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ESPÈCES DE BRUTE ! LÂCHEZ MOI !

Harry aurait pu reconnaître la voix entre milles. C'était celle de Jézabel et elle venait de loin, selon ce qu'il en jugeait. Il était déjà parti à la course et Hermione le suivait de loin, suivit aux talons par Remus et Tonks, tenant leurs capes d'invisibilité sur le bras.

LÂCHEZ-LÀ ! hurla Harry.

Lui avait vu les personnes qui la tenait et ce n'était pas de bon augure pour elles.

Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire ? s'écria Dudley.

Moi, je suis rien, mais ma meilleure amie te donne 500 livres à se faire héberger… et tu ne les auras pas !

SPAK !

Il n'avait même pas vu le coup de poing partir.

On va t'aider, Dudley !

Trois garçons se jetèrent dans la bataille. Mais Harry, qui démontrait une force hors du commun, les fit revoler l'un après l'autre. Maintenant, c'était entre Dudley et Harry et cette bataille-là, elle était due depuis longtemps.

Je n'aurais jamais du te sauver des détraqueurs, l'an passé, tu aurais du crever…

SBOUING !

Le coup fut tellement fort qu'il s'écroula K.O.

Ça va, Jézabel, demanda Harry.

Elle acquiesça et se leva sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui donner un baiser.

_£J'ai osée le faire…£_

_**On dirait bien…**_

Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

De… rien… bégaya Harry.

_Je déteste bégayer !_

_**Puisque je te dis que tu l'aimes…**_

_Humfff…_

Elle sourit.

De toutes manières, je n'aurais jamais supporté qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ?

_Saloperie de conscience, tu as raison…_

_**Je t'avais dit que tu l'aimais… et j'ai raison, comme d'habitude…**_

_Ferme-là, ce n'est pas le moment…_

_**Ok !**_

Parce que je t'aime.

Moi aussi…

_**Tu lui as avoué, enfin…**_

_£Je viens juste de le réaliser…£_

_**Phfffffff…**_

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Clic ! Clic ! Clic ! Clic !

REMUS LUPIN ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

MARKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

DONNEZ NOUS CES APPAREILS PHOTO TOUT DE SUITE ! hurlèrent-ils finalement en chœur.

Il y eut des rires puis une course dans la nuit ou deux personnes en chassait deux autres sous les rires des deux derniers, qui les suivaient tant bien que mal.

Puis finalement, Harry et Hermione rentrèrent au bercail, Remus et Tonks suivant avec le tas de graisse qui était tenu par le chandail.

Toc, toc…

Vernon alla ouvrir.

Oui ? Que faites-vous là ?

Juste vous avertir que vous n'aurez pas votre argent du mois.

QUOI ?

Élevez votre fils correctement et nous vous la donneront… Celui-ci s'amuse à brutaliser des filles et des garçons du quartier…

Et ? Quel rapport y a-t-il avec Harry ?

Ben, vous ne voyez pas son œil au beurre noir ?

Vernon se tourna vers Dudley.

Bon, nous on s'en va… dirent Remus et Tonks.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, cependant. Ils regardèrent le spectacle par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quant à Harry et Hermione, ils étaient en haut des escaliers.

Comme ils avaient prévu, Vernon donna le sermon du siècle à Dudley. Harry en profita même pour prendre une photo.

Il s'était passé quelques petites choses, aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait reçu la réponse de ses frères et sœurs, Harry s'était mis avec Jézabel… et Dudley avait appris qu'être un délinquant n'était pas toujours bon, surtout quand les amis d'Harry rôdaient autour. Au final, celui-ci était puni jusqu'à la fin du mois de sorties à l'extérieur, il apprendrait à être civiliser pendant ce temps-là…


	7. Chapitre 06 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

**_Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)_**

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a ses hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas un ado!)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem) ¤_

_**Conscience d'Hermione (idem)**_

Vous devriez vous y retrouver, surtout que le personnage parle souvent juste avant qu'il pense ! Au pire, remontez voir ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup, cinq consciences sur six, mais vous êtes capables !

Maintenant, les RaR's (hé oui !) :

Rebecca-Black : Salut à toi aussi ! Toujours aussi bon ? Merci ! Direct ? Ah… Tu sais, moi je ne suis pas la spécialiste en déclaration d'amour… lol… Au moins t'as trouvé ça correct :).

jochou : Oui, j'ai posté ! Lol ! Tu viens de te lever ? Sympa. Je sens que tu vas trouver encore quelque chose à ton lever demain. Et cette fois, fais donc une review un petit peu plus volumineuse :). Voilà la suite. Et tu me feras bouger le 17 si tu veux, c'est dans 5 jours. Mais tu me feras bouger probablement le 18 (étant donné que j'arrive le 17 sur l'heure du souper :) !). Kissous à toi, KaKa.

RoXyBiDoU : Oui, ils sont ensembles ! Jéza est en effet un des surnoms de Jézabel (Harry garde les autres TRÈS secrets :P).

lilix28 : Trop cool ? Merci ! Voilà la suite !

calimera : Yo ma Lilou Chérie ! Bon, c'est bien ça, je ne suis pas du tout petite (sauf peut-être point de vue âge, étant donné nos 9 ans de différence, 9 ans TRÈS juste, d'ailleurs… T'es née à quelle heure, Lilou ?) et puis non, t'es pas une naine. La seule personne naine du coin que je connaisse, ben… c'est mon frère. Ça m'étonnerait bien gros qu'à 18 ans il soit plus grand que moi je le suis maintenant. Selon le doc, il ne dépassera pas papa et moi je le dépasse depuis presque 2 ans. Bref. Lilou ? Qui a tapé Sirius ? Pas toi, j'espère ? (Sinon j'appelle l'hosto, t'es tombée malade pour taper ton mec préféré :P) Et puis dit à Sirius que Lulu ne fera pas ça… si Sirius ne se marre pas de lui. Tiens, la prochaine fois, il se foutra à genoux si je le vois se moquer :). Et puis moi je trouvais très intéressant de savoir la scène NC-17 et surtout ce que vous avez fait… lol ! Super chapitre ? Sympa pour moi ! Lol, les consciences synchrones te font marrer (au fait ça s'écrit synchrones, pas SYNCRONES :P ça fait deux fois tu fais la faute :) !) ? Pas la seule ! Toi aussi t'aimes le mélange banane/nutella ? Heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas folle (et mon cousin aussi mais lui il rajoute du fromage en tranches – aux dernières nouvelles qui datent de longtemps – je ne sais pas comment il fait :P). Dans les crêpes ? Jamais essayer ! De toutes façons, les crêpes à ma moman elle sont super délicieuse comment elles sont et j'en mange pas très souvent. Lol. Remus et Tonks ? Hé bien… Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Oui, Harry s'est mis avec Jéza… Et Remus a pris la photo ! Mark aussi, soit dit en passant :P ! Kissous à toi aussi, Lilou !

¤¤ Chapitre 06 ¤¤

Ça faisait treize jours que la conscience d'Harry était arrivée. Bon, pour l'instant elle était assez calme, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose étant donnée que la plupart du temps, le cerveau de celui-ci était en mode guimauve, c'est-à-dire « Gniiiiiiiiia, j'ai une petite amie, j'ai une petite amie et je m'en décolle plus ! » et puis elle détestait le mode guimauve, alors.

Quant à Mark et Hermione, eux, ils disaient à chaque fois qu'ils allaient s'embrasser (ou presque) un « Ce n'est pas le temps des minoucheries, allez donc faire ça ailleurs, ça dégoûte… ». Mais par chance, les deux amoureux avaient de bons atouts, c'est-à-dire « Je vais dire la même chose à Ron quand tu seras avec, d'ailleurs je vais lui dire que tu l'aimes à la rentrée… » pour Hermione et « Si tu te calmes pas, j'engage les jumelles pour te faire chier… et je vais te faire chier lorsque t'auras ta première petite amie… ».

Autant dire qu'après deux trois menaces du genre, ils n'avaient plus réessayer. Ça faisait rire Remus et Tonks, qui se délaissaient de leur bouderie collective pendant un instant.

La bouderie étant bien sûr à cause qu'ils voulaient faire la même chose que le couple, ça, même le couple occupé à se minoucher l'avait remarqué.

La mission d'Hermione, Mark, Harry et Jézabel était de les mettre en couples d'ici la fin de semaine.

Et on était lundi, alors ils avaient cinq jours, considérant que dimanche était le début de la semaine…

Les jumelles Evans, qui maintenant venaient faire leur tour – elles avaient cassées avec leur petit ami, récemment, et se changeait les idées – s'étaient eux aussi embarqués dans ce projet réalisable.

Comme l'avait dit il y a dix neuf ans son parrain – dixit Harry – ce qu'il faut, c'est un placard… et un endroit pour se planquer après !

Le plan allait être fait samedi soir, s'ils ne réussissaient pas tout ce qu'ils avaient en idée avant pour les mettre en couple.

Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient une autre excellente journée à passer à l'ombre de l'arbre, à simplement parler, bronzer, parler, bronzer et encore parler.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne journée.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, ce ne fut ni Remus, ni Tonks qui les surveillèrent. Parce qu'il n'y avait personne lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Où est Remus ? demanda Harry.

Et Tonks ? demanda Jézabel.

C'est fichu pour les tentatives de mise en couple qu'on voulait tester, alors… dirent les jumelles.

Dépitées, elles rangèrent un petit carnet.

Mise en couple sur qui ? J'en connais une qui devrait les tester sur elle-même et notre petit frère.

Ils se tournèrent.

C'est bon, les jumeaux, vous pouvez ôter la cape, ils sont au courant.

Les jumeaux ôtèrent leur cape.

Salut les jumeaux ! dit Hermione. En passant, pour la phrase que tu as sortie, Fred, je pourrais bien te tuer…

Au secours, folle sorcière aux alentours… hurla celui-ci.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tu veux les présentations ? dit Mark. Moi c'est Mark… Et elles, ce sont mes sœurs Abigaïl et Lily-Rose.

C'est nous, dirent celle-ci en avançant sa main.

Fred et Georges lui saisirent chacun l'un une main.

Bziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Bziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

C'était quoi çaaaaaaaaaaa ? hurla Fred, suivi de très près par Georges.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Eux aussi, ils se sont fait avoir, dit Harry en pouffant de rire. C'était de l'électricité au fait…

Mark sourit.

Il faut savoir que blagueuse est leur deuxième prénom. Selon ce que j'ai entendu, ils devraient bien s'entendre avec vous. Du moins, si vous êtes vraiment les jumeaux Weasley…

Fred et Georges sourirent.

Vous nous montrerez vos trucs, les jumelles, sourit Georges. Ça devrait être très utile…

Surtout pour le magasin, hein ? dit Hermione.

Ouais !

Et qui est la belle inconnue ? demanda Fred en souriant.

Il reçut un splendide regard noir d'Harry.

La belle inconnue, c'est Jézabel – encore une autre sœur de Mark – et elle est chasse gardée par notre Survivant national. Alors à moins que tu aies envie de te frotter à Harry, je ne te conseille pas… dit Hermione. Son cousin y a déjà eu le visage amoché…

Comme personne ne s'essaie à toi parce que tu es déjà d'office chasse gardée par notre petit frère, dit Fred en pouffant. Mais sérieux, ton cousin, Harry ?

SBOUING !

Hermione venait de le fesser avec un livre de poche… qui devait sans doute être dans ses poches depuis une éternité.

Aieuh…

Ça t'apprendra…

Mais c'est vrai-euh !

Harry se mit à rire.

Il n'a pas tort, Hermione. Personne ne s'approche à moins d'un mètre de toi sans auparavant avoir vérifier que Ron était plus loin… Y compris les gars du dortoir.

Elle se mit à bouder.

Au fait, les jumeaux, vous n'avez toujours pas dit où sont Remus et Tonks ?

Tonks est en visite chez sa mère et Remus… il se repose pour la pleine lune.

Ils acquiescèrent.

Et au fait, c'est vrai pour Dudley, avant que vous la posiez…

COOL !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Au fait, dit Fred. Vous êtes combien dans votre famille.

Autant que vous, si ce n'est qu'on remplace les gars par des filles et qu'on garde les statuts…

Traduction ?

Y a que des filles sauf Mark, qui est le cadet comme Ginny.

Ah oui ? Ça ressemble à notre famille…

Ils le font tous remarquer, dit Jézabel en souriant.

Ça doit…

Et finalement, la journée se passa super bien.

Les jours passèrent. Les jumelles Evans, aidés de Mark, Jézabel, son petit ami et la meilleure amie de ce dernier, essayait de mettre ensemble le maraudeur et celle qui avait la malchance d'avoir un prénom bizarre – comme nous, dixit Hermione et Jézabel… - et surtout, d'être la cousine du meilleur ami du premier.

Ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles étant donnée que Remus devait avoir des scrupules à sortir avec la cousine de son meilleur ami. Surtout en sachant qu'elle n'a que vingt-trois ans.

Bref.

Ils avaient pourtant tout essayé ce qui pouvait être possible. Les faire chier – avec Harry et Jézabel, c'était la technique qui avait marché le mieux – et d'autres moyens bien plus farfelus.

Mais rien n'avait marché. Il ne restait qu'une solution.

L'enfermement dans un placard.

Au moins, ils avaient de la chance, le placard était fourni par Evans Inc., c'est-à-dire que la mère de Jézabel avait joyeusement accepté de passer le placard à balai.

Les jumeaux étaient attendus pour 22h. C'était eux qui étaient chargés de coller la porte du placard pour que les deux amoureux-qui-ne-se-l'avouent-pas se l'avouent, justement.

Tout le monde s'était trouvé une occupation pendant qu'ils allaient hurler. Les jumeaux et les jumelles parlerait de blagues, Mark allait écoeurer sa sœur – et allait finir par recevoir un avertissement d'Harry comme quoi il n'avait pas à l'écoeurer – et le Harry en question allait rédiger une lettre à Ron avec Hermione.

En effet, pendant les derniers jours, ce premier avait réalisé qu'il avait complètement oublié de lui envoyer sa lettre hebdomadaire. Il s'en était rappelé seulement quand les jumeaux lui avait demandés de la part de Ron des nouvelles.

(N/a : Trop occupés par ses amours, le petit Harry ?)

Bref, ils allaient pouvoir s'atteler à ça pendant que les deux enfermés leur hurlerait après…

Maison des Evans, samedi soir…

Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ils tiennent à vous rencontrez ! dit Harry. On passe nos journées avec vous, ils peuvent se poser des questions sur nos fréquentations ! Ils veulent vous connaître… Vous venez… Marie n'est pas dangereuse et Andrew non plus, allez !

Il les fit entrer. Aussitôt la porte fermée, comme prévu, les jumeaux sortirent la tête du haut.

Tiens, salut vous deux… Vous faites quoi ici ? dit Fred.

Et vous ?

On était venues voir les jumelles, nous… sourit l'autre jumeau.

Nous, c'est les parents. Encore au sujet de blagues ?

Ouais, ça nous aide pour le commerce… Elles vont bientôt s'y connaître autant dans le moldu que dans le sorcier !

Remus sourit.

Mais bon, avant, on a juste quelque chose à faire… Georges ?

Les deux jumeaux levèrent leur baguette et d'un super Wingardium Leviosa, les deux futurs enfermés… se firent enfermer et rapidement, un Collaporta fut fait.

Au fait, Remus, merci pour le truc du Collaporta ! dit Harry en riant. Bon, vous avez des choses à vous dire, vous… Moi je m'en vais écrire à Ron, il doit s'inquiéter, je ne lui ai pas écrit de lettre depuis trois semaines… Il va me tuer à la rentrée…

Il s'éloigna.

HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU VAS GOÛTER À LA MÊME VENGEANCE QUE J'AI GOÛTÉE IL Y A DIX-NEUF ANS !

C'est-à-dire ? s'intéressa Bethany, qui soupaient chez ses parents cette semaine avec ses deux enfants, un garçon et une fille de l'âge des deux derniers de la famille d'Hermione (en supposant que celui à venir n'était pas né…).

Quand Remus et sa bande avait enfermés les parents d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'avouent leur amour respectif… D'ailleurs, là-bas, faites donc la même chose !

Les autres se mirent à rigoler. Au final, dans la petite maison, il y avait la famille complète – y compris les aînées, venues souper ce dimanche-ci, ainsi que les petits amis et les enfants (deux et demi au total) – ainsi que les jumeaux, Hermione… et les deux enfermés. Pour un total de dix-neuf et demi personnes dans la maison.

(N/a : Les parents, Bethany, son mari et leur deux enfants, Cynthia, le ventre qu'elle arborait (la fameuse ½ !) et son mari, Kerry, Abigaïl, Lily-Rose, Jézabel et son petit ami (Harry évidemment !), Mark, Hermione, les jumeaux… puis les enfermés évidemment…)

C'est chouette, le monsieur il volait ! dit la gamine qui avait 4 ans et demi.

La da'e si ! l'interrompit un gamin d'un an et demi. À l'avais les c'veux bleus !

On est déjà fixé sur sa couleur préférée, c'est le bleu… Mais… Hey, regardez… s'exclama Bethany.

Ils se tournèrent. Le gamin, un an et demi à peine, arborait des cheveux bleus, exactement pareil à ceux de Tonks… même pour la grandeur.

Chère belle-sœur – je prend mon meilleur ami pour mon frère, alors… - j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que votre petit dernier intègrera Poudlard dans dix ans, suivant sur les traces de son oncle et sa tante la plus jeune ! déclara Hermione d'un ton solennel… avant d'éclater de rire.

Je veux aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je veux avoir les cheveux roses, moi ! exigea l'aînée, qui commença à tirer les cheveux de son frère.

Yoann ! Maëlle !

Les deux enfants regardèrent leur mère avec un air de chier battu. Leur mère ne résista pas.

Ça me perdra un jour, soupira-t-elle.

VIIIII !

Hey, elle a les cheveux roses ! s'exclama Cynthia. Ma filleule a les cheveux roses !

Preuve est que la métamorphomagie existe chez les moldus, Tonks ! Ça en fait deux d'un coup !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tu viens nous sortir de là ? demanda celle-ci.

Nan, vous avez des affaires à vous dire avant…

C'est que c'est inconfortable…

C'est toujours non. Vous avez des choses à vous dire qui traînent depuis Noël. Au fait, Remus… souviens toi de novembre 1977.

Oui, moi je me souviens plutôt du lendemain…

Harry sourit.

Bon, nous on va au salon…

Bruits de pas. Tout le monde s'était éloigné.

Ils veulent vraiment nous laisser là ! Revenez !

**/Ah, ah… Tu es pris là ! Tu es pris là ! J'adore ces ados…/**

**Je les colle au plafond dès que je sors…**

**/Mais oui, mais oui…/**

Ils nous épient… mais ils ne nous délivreront pas, dit Remus. On a fait la même chose avec Lily et James. Je n'aurais jamais du lui raconter cette histoire… En plus, ils doivent sûrement avoir pris des oreilles à rallonges.

Il soupira.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. James et Lily se sont vengés par le biais de leur fils… Mais bon, ils auraient pu prendre Sirius à ma place.

Ça doit être moi qui fait le Sirius de remplacement, dit Tonks en souriant.

Ouais… et puis je suis le seul vivant à part cet abruti de Pettigrow – qui d'ailleurs était à l'infirmerie ce jour-là… - et les Londubat. Mais leur état…

Tonks soupira.

Bellatrix n'est qu'une vilaine bonne femme.

C'est vrai, dit Remus. Elle ne mériterait que l'enfer.

Je vais me faire un plaisir d'y envoyer.

HEY HO ! BOUGEZ VOUS LE CUL LÀ-BAS ET ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE LA PARENTÉE ! hurla Hermione.

Tu peux bien parler, Hermione Granger !

Ils étaient sûr qu'elle avait piqué un fard de l'autre côté, du moins s'il en jugeait par les rires d'Harry, Mark, Jézabel, les jumeaux et les jumelles.

Mais sérieux, c'est quand que vous allez vous avouez que vous vous aimez, de l'autre côté. Dépêchez-vous sinon je vais raconter cet épisode à vos petits enfants, un jour ! dit Harry.

Pfff… dirent Remus et Tonks.

Les autres se mirent à rire, de l'autre côté.

Mais sérieux… Tu m'aimes ? dit Remus.

Elle acquiesça et se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

Ça répond à ta question.

Remus sourit.

Merci. Mais tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Pourquoi ?

Je suis un loup-garou, Dora. Je peux tuer des gens ! J'ai déjà failli tuer quelqu'un !

Ôte ces paroles de ta bouche tout de suite, Remus ! Même la presque victime en question, c'est-à-dire Snape, te dirait de les ôter ! D'accord, t'as peut-être failli tuer quelqu'un mais par Merlin, il est toujours vivant ! Il est vivant, Remus Lupin ! Et c'est ça qui fait la différence, tu n'as pas toujours compris ! Comment je peux te faire entrer ça dans la caboche, en le disant en français ? Si c'est le cas, je vais aller chercher un Français au plus vite ! Alors comment on peut faire entrer ça dans ta caboche que tu es une personne normale, Moony ? Comment ?

Tonks hurlait tellement fort que Remus s'était éloigné de lui.

Désolé, mais sais-tu que t'es enrageant à toujours dire « J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un, je suis qu'un loup-garou et blabla ! ». Tu es une personne normale, Remus, une personne normale…

NON ! Je ne suis pas une personne normale, Dora ! Je suis une bête sanguinaire, peu importe ce que tu dis ! Je peux tuer des gens, en massacrer et encore pire, les transformer en loup-garou !

Et moi, je te dis que tu es une personne normale ! Tu n'as qu'un petit désagrément à la pleine lune, c'est tout ! Nous, les femmes, on en a pendant toute une semaine, alors pendant ce misérable temps qu'est la pleine lune, ce n'est rien ! Tu es une personne normale… Tu as des amis… tu as des ennemis… et tu as des gens qui t'aime, Remus, des gens qui voudrait passer leur vie avec toi parce qu'ils t'aiment… Comme moi… Ne me refuse pas ça, surtout si tu m'aimes.

Je ne te refuserais jamais rien.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. En arrière, ça souriait.

Je t'aime, Remus Lupin.

Mais moi aussi, Nymphadora Tonks.

OUAIS !

Les deux amoureux en question ouvrirent la porte.

Sauvons nous ! hurlèrent les jumeaux.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent collés sur le mur.

On veut descendre…

Remus et Tonks se mirent à rire.

Vous resterez là le temps qu'on est resté dans le placard.

C'est-à-dire moins d'une dizaine de minutes, dit la mère en souriant.

OUAIS ! crièrent les accrochés au plafond.

Ils se mirent à rigoler et pendant le dix minutes, Tonks parla de métamorphomagie à la jeune maman qui en avait hérité deux d'un coup, comme ça.

Le soir même, au Terrier, Ron reçut sa lettre.

_Cher Ron,_

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié pendant ces trois dernières semaines, j'avais la tête ailleurs et j'étais occupé._

_Imagine toi donc que en trois semaines, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une famille très sympathique – qui ressemble beaucoup à la tienne, soit dit en passant – et surtout de la cadette des filles, Jézabel._

_C'est la meilleure fille que j'aurais pu rencontrer. Tu demanderas aux jumeaux. En passant, les cheveux roses qu'ils ont sur la tête, c'est causé par Remus. On l'a enfermé dans un placard ce soir dans le but qu'il avoue son amour à Tonks (et vice-versa) et bien sûr, ça a marché. On a été accroché dans le plafond pendant un peu moins de dix minutes. Remus s'est vengé de la fois où il s'est fait collé au plafond par mes parents pour la même raison (et faire revenir le calme chez les Gryffondor qui entendait résonner une baffe aux trois heures, même pas…)._

_Oh, et en passant, je crois que tu reconnaîtras l'écriture qui suit ce paragraphe._

_Salut Ron !_

_Ça va ? Moi ça va assez bien ! Je suis chez Harry, mes parents m'ont jetés dehors – tu demanderas des infos aux jumeaux ou au désormais couple… composé de Remus et Tonks, bien sûr… - de chez moi le 10. On était vraiment occupés, je te jure. Fallait essayer de caser Harry et Jézabel et Remus et Tonks, c'était vraiment difficile pour moi et Mark (son frère) ! Mais ça a marché et en ordre… C'est-à-dire qu'on est désormais les seuls célibataires… Qui aurait pu penser que ça serait lui, le premier à être casé._

_L'idiot ! Il vient de lire par-dessus moi et répond que même pas lui y avait pensé, parce qu'il dit qu'on aurait du être casés ensemble depuis belle lurette… Franchement… En tous cas, on se revoit d'ici la rentrée !_

_Hermione._

_PS : Je repasse la plume à ce cher amiiiiiiiii (note l'ironie…)_

_Resalut Ron !_

_Comme Hermione vient de te le dire, Jézabel est ma petite amie et Remus et Tonks sont ensemble. D'ailleurs, Hermione et moi arborons également des cheveux roses – ce qu'elle ne t'as pas dit – tout comme Jéza' et son frère Mark._

_Ci-joint une photo de la famille entière (Les parents, les enfants, les maris, les petits amis…) ainsi que d'Hermione, des jumeaux… et des amoureux. Note que je fais parti des petits amis…_

_PS : Les enfants de l'aînée de la famille, contrairement à leur mère et leur père, sont sorciers. Pas si surprenant en voyant leur oncle et leur tante (la cadette des tantes) être sorciers (ils rentrent tout les deux à Poudlard cette année). Les deux enfants sont métamorphomage, alors c'est normal pour eux, les cheveux bleus, ce n'est pas un sort perdu de Remus ou Tonks, qui arbore des cheveux jaunes pour déteindre !_

_Harry_

Ron sourit.

GINNY ! TU ME DOIS DIX MORNILLES ! hurla Ron.

Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'intéressa celle-ci, entrant dans la chambre.

Harry s'est mis en couple avant son seizième anniversaire…

Merde… Tu es sûr ?

Il me le dit dans cette lettre.

Je ne te crois pas !

FRED ! GEORGES !

Les jumeaux, à votre service !

Les deux venaient de montrer leur tête.

Je tiens à empocher mes dix mornilles. Harry est bien en couple, non ?

Si, depuis le 15 juillet !

En passant, super les cheveux roses, les jum's !

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire.

Ça, c'est de la faute à Remus. Il n'a pas aimé se faire enfermer dans un placard avec Tonks…

Raconte ! T'en profitera pour parler de comment Harry s'est mis en couple ! dit Ginny.

Et t'en profiteras aussi pour nous raconter l'épisode Hermione.

L'épisode Hermione ? releva Ginny.

Oui…

Les jumeaux s'assirent dans le lit de Ron, rapidement suivis par Ginny, qui était assise en indien face aux jumeaux, assis confortablement sur l'oreiller de Ron.

Bon, je vais commencer à raconter par le début… C'était le 3 juillet – ce qui en soit donne douze jours si vous savez compter – et Harry était occupé à déprimé… comme depuis la fin du mois de juin…

Et les jumeaux racontèrent cet épisode.

Et pour Hermione ?

Elle, ça c'est passé il y a dix jours. Elle avait enfin décidé de dire à ses parents la situation qu'il y avait dans le monde sorcier.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit ? dit Ginny.

Non… Et elle avait bien fait, parce qu'au moment où elle leur dit, ses parents voulurent la retirer de Poudlard. Mais comme vous savez les deux, elle va être majeure le 2 septembre, alors… Elle a pris son linge, ses livres de Poudlard puis elle a appelé le Magicobus pour partir à Privet Drive, sous les hurlements de ses parents. Elle y est arrivés et moyennant 280 gallions – du moins, il me semble que c'est ça… - les Dursley accueillirent Hermione.

Mouais, ils n'accueilleraient pas un sorcier comme ça, soupira Ron.

Je sais, répondit Georges. Mais pendant ce temps, deux de ses frères et sœurs étaient rentrés à la maison.

Elle a des frères et sœurs ? demanda Ginny.

Ron acquiesça.

Athéna et Noah, qui doivent avoir dix ou onze ans, Sean, cinq ans et Cassandre, un an, répondit Ron.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

Ils ont onze et non dix. Justement, c'était eux qui n'étaient pas là quand Hermione s'est barrée pour aller chez Harry. En passant, sa mère attend un garçon.

Encore ? s'exclama Ron.

Oui, il va s'appeler Tyler.

Ron soupira.

Bref, tout pour dire que quand Athéna et Noah furent au courant de cet épisode – par Sean, quand ils avaient demandé à celui-ci où était Hermione – ce fut à nouveaux des hurlements dans la maison. Inutile de préciser que les jumeaux furent punis.

Des jumeaux ?

Oui, des non identiques… dit Ron.

Les jumeaux sont donc aller dans leur chambres et…

Et quoi ?

Il se trouvait sur leur lit la lettre de Poudlard. Et bien sûr, ils en étaient interdits…

Fred et Georges finirent de raconter cet épisode.

Et la mise en couple de Tonks et Remus ?

Tiens, je ne suis pas au courant de ça, moi ! Je peux entendre cette histoire ?

Bill venait de s'arrêter devant leur porte.

Si tu veux !

Ça m'intéresse aussi !

Charlie aussi venait de passer.

Assoyez-vous !

Les deux autres frères se dénichèrent une place sur le plancher.

Bon… Je vous raconte ça, c'est frais dans ma mémoire…

Surtout l'épisode des cheveux roses, pouffa Ginny.

Oui, effectivement. Ça, c'était la vengeance…

Ils se mirent à raconter.

La sœur de Jézabel a hérité de deux sorciers et de surcroît, métamorphomage, du coup ?

Mouais, le premier voulait avoir les cheveux bleus et sa grande sœur voulait l'imiter. Ils ont eu ce qui voulait. Mais surtout, ce qui m'a fait rire, c'est la déclaration d'Hermione quand le petit s'est mis les cheveux bleus. Je cite…

Fred, d'un ton solennel, déclara de la voix d'Hermione : « Chère belle-sœur – je prend mon meilleur ami pour mon frère, alors… - j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que votre petit dernier intègrera Poudlard dans dix ans, suivant sur les traces de son oncle et sa tante la plus jeune ! ».

Et elle s'est mise à rire à la fin. Mais dans le drôle, il y a aussi Remus quand il a crié à Harry « HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU VAS GOÛTER À LA MÊME VENGEANCE QUE J'AI GOÛTÉE IL Y A DIX-NEUF ANS ! ».

Traduction ?

Les parents d'Harry aussi s'étaient fait enfermés pour leur mise en couple.

Ils se mirent à rire et dans cette nuit du 20 juillet résonna un rire qui n'était plus tellement entendu, maintenant que Voldemort était de retour. Un rire de joie pure.


	8. Chapitre 07 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

_**Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)**_

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a ses hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas un ado!)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem) ¤_

_**Conscience d'Hermione (idem)**_

Vous devriez vous y retrouver, surtout que le personnage parle souvent juste avant qu'il pense ! Au pire, remontez voir ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup, cinq consciences sur six, mais vous êtes capables !

Maintenant, les RaR's (hé oui !)

Boo Sullyvan : Super contente que tu ais aimé... Et à leur âge, les hormones sont un excellent prétexte :D Kissous !

calimera : Loooooool, effectivement, tu fais ta review :D ! Bon, si toi t'es née à 8 heures du matin, ça donne deux heures du matin chez moi et puisque moi je suis née vers les 18 heures, ça donne 16 heures. Donc, 9 ans et 16 heures :D ! Moi non plus me souviens plus de qui a tapé Sirius ! (surtout si on regarde depuis quel temps j'ai posté gênée à mort) Sans doute un de tes délires avec Andro :D ! Je sais bien que Mark et Hermione sont pas cool de les asticoter, mais c'est leur but et en plus, ils n'ont presque que ça à faire mdr ! Moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux et les jumelles ! Tellement que je les exploite lorsque je le peux :D ! Je sais bien que c'est leur affaire à eux s'ils s'aiment, les ados ont juste donné un coup de pouce pour que Remus ne soit pas tout seul encore à 65 ans… :D Mais je suis d'accord avec toi que pour moi aussi, ça saignerait looool !

Thealie : Merci à toi… Pour les jumeaux, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres… Une fiche récapitulative ? Envoie moi ton adresse email et je te fais ça… De rien…

Au fait, pour tous ceux qui s'y perdent, envoyez ça par mail, mon adresse Hotmail est dans ma bio ou demandez moi par Live Journal, mon pseudo est le même qu'ici :D

¤¤ Chapitre 07 ¤¤

FRED ET GEORGES WEASLEY ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! hurlèrent Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, à sept heures et demi du matin, au Terrier.

Fred se contenta de bâiller et Bill sortit son visage de l'encadrement de porte.

Tiens, salut Tonks, ça va ? On dirait que t'es fâché… Sais-tu que moi aussi, t'aurais pu me dire que t'étais plus célibataire… Ça se prétend ma meilleure amie… Pfffff…

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire… et Tonks aussi.

Si tu tiens à le savoir, je suis en couple, oui. Et je suppose que c'est Fred et Georges qui te l'ont dit…

Euh, en fait, c'est Ron qui nous l'a dit. Mais c'est Fred et Georges qui nous ont expliqués la circonstance de la mise en couple.

ARRRRRRRRRRRG !

Bruits de course. Molly et Arthur sortirent la tête de leur porte de chambre.

C'est quoi ce boucan ? demanda Molly.

Remus et Tonks qui tentent de tuer les jumeaux.

Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

Parce que les jumeaux nous ont dit les circonstances qui ont fait qu'ils sont en couple.

Ah… dit Molly. Arthur, tu me dois cinq mornilles !

Bill, ainsi que Ron, Ginny et Charlie qui s'étaient eux aussi réveillés dans tout ça, se mirent à rire.

D'ailleurs, Bill, tu me dois dix mornilles, rappela Charlie. J'avais dis avant le mois d'août pour Tonks !

Tonks, t'aurais pas pu attendre dix jours pour te mettre avec Remus ! Ah, je vais vous tuer les jumeaux ! hurla Bill.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Comment ont-ils réussi à les faire mettre en couple ?

Ils ont utilisé la technique Sirius Black, testé la première fois sur James Potter et Lily Evans… Potter.

C'est-à-dire ? dit Arthur.

Ils les ont mis dans un placard, dit Ginny.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Vous, vous n'avez pas vu Sirius et sa petite amie de l'époque, Remus et sa petite amie de l'époque et le couple Londubat épinglés sur le plafond… la risée des Serpentard. Ça, c'est un jour dont Severus Snape doit se souvenir, ricana Charlie.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Mouais, je vais demander ça au professeur Snape au début de l'année, dit Ron.

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

MAMAN ! AU SECOURS ! ON A DEUX FOUS À NOS TROUSSES ! hurla Georges.

SURTOUT UNE FOLLE ! rajouta Fred, qui s'était fait prendre par Tonks.

C'est génétique, Fred, ça vient du côté de sa mère.

COMMENT ÇA ? s'insurgea Tonks, délaissant quelques instants Fred.

Tout le monde sait bien que la famille Black, c'est une famille de fous, à commencer par ce très cher Sirius, répondit Ron en souriant.

Bill, Charlie, l'étranglé et son jumeau, Ginny et les parents étaient crampés de rire.

Depuis quand tu es au courant que c'est mon cousin ?

Depuis que toi-même tu l'as dit dans l'armoire et qu'ils l'ont entendu et qu'ils me l'ont dit… dit Ron.

POUF !

Georges venait de se faire prendre par Remus.

Ça vous apprendra à trop parler !

Mais c'est vrai ! Les parents se sont vengés de leur enfermement de placard en enfermant les deux derniers vivants, même si Tonks c'est plus un Sirius de remplacement…

Ils sourirent.

Oui, bon, merci de le rappeler, les jumeaux…

Ils sourirent, un peu plus tristement, par contre.

Une chance que vous ne savez pas tout sur Sirius et moi, dit Remus.

Il transplanna.

C'est-à-dire ? hurla Georges en transplannant à sa suite.

Ron rigolait.

Toi, tu as l'air de quelqu'un au courant, dit Fred.

Je te donne un indice. Après ça, Remus va me tuer parce que tu as deviné, mais bon, on s'en fout.

Alors, donne le.

Moony, pleine lune et cheveux roses. Ai-je besoin de dire autre chose ?

Gnheu ?

Fred le regarda quelques instants, réfléchissant, puis…

JE VAIS LE TUER ! ET JE VAIS TUER HARRY POUR NE PAS ME L'AVOIR DIT !

Ron se mit à rire.

Ne tue pas mon meilleur ami, s'il te plaît.

Fred était transplanné.

Je prévois que Remus, Fred, Georges, Harry et toi n'auront pas belle mine d'ici quinze minutes, ricana Bill.

Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Ron.

Tonks vient de transplanner pour prévenir Remus.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Enfermez moiiiiiiii ! hurla Ron.

Ils rigolèrent encore plus.

Comme de fait, dix minutes plus tard…

On a besoin de toi ! dit Tonks. Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

Mais si, mais si ! dit Molly.

Je veux paaaaaaaaas… dit Ron.

Mais si.

Ils transplannèrent.

SPOUF !

J'peux le tuer ? dit Harry, arborant des cheveux mauves et des oreilles d'elfes de maison.

Non, je veux le faire moi-même, dit Remus, qui avait quant à lui les cheveux jaunes criard et des oreilles de lapins.

BOUM !

Harry venait de sauter sur Ron dans l'intention de l'étrangler.

Fait le ressembler à nous !

Allez-vous arrêter, les gars !

Ron tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir Hermione.

_Mouais, j'espère qu'il réalise qu'il est entrain de foutre ma réputation en l'air, lui…_

_**Surtout devant ta future petite amie, hein ?**_

_Oh, la ferme…_

_**On n'est pas dans une ferme !**_

_Je te déteste._

_**Mais oui… Tu me détestes depuis tes 13 ans, alors…**_

_Alors tu dois avoir compris._

**_Nan… Hey, t'as des oreilles de chat…_**

_Non, c'est vrai ?_

MERDEUH ! REMUS, HARRY, STEUPLAIT ARRÊTEZZZZZZZZ !

Ok, répondit Harry. Et je te conseille de te regarder dans le miroir.

Tonks, magnanime, lui en passa un.

ARRRRRRRRRG !

En effet, en plus d'avoir des oreilles de chats… IL AVAIT LES CHEVEUX VERTS ! Et ça lui faisait horriblement mal… Si Malefoy aurait ces photos, il serait capable de le faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais remarque, il n'y avait pas pire que les jumeaux, songea Ron.

Les jumeaux, je préfère encore ma tête à la vôtre, dit Ron.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

C'était de mon idée, en fait.

Les pauvres jumeaux avaient les cheveux… blonds. Mais blond ! Blond comme Malefoy, en fait. Ça leur faisait encore plus mal que le vert !

Remus a pris la première image de blond qui lui passait par la tête, c'est-à-dire celle de Lucius Malefoy. Je dois avouer que c'est très réussi.

Et moi je dois avouer qu'on serait tous mort si une âme charitable n'aurait pas mis un sortilège de silence sur cette chambre, il y a 11 jours.

Remus sourit.

Mais de rien, Harry. Tu sais bien la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mis.

Celui-ci rougit.

Clic, clic ! Clic, clic !

Ils se tournèrent. Tonks et Hermione venaient de prendre une photo d'eux.

DONNEZ MOI ÇA !

Bruits de sortie. Ils étaient en effet sortis de la maison. Et un Dieu (Merlin) charitable avait fait que les Dursley ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Merci.

Alors, ça va, vous deux ? Je crois que oui, selon la lettre. Harry, tu connais la définition de retard ?

Celui-ci passa au rouge pivoine qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux mauves.

Bah, c'est-à-dire que j'étais occupé…

Hermione se mit à rire.

Hermione, sérieux, dit Fred. Je te dis que ça te va bien, les cheveux orange !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Mouais, par exemple, ces cheveux de serpents ne te font pas du tout, Tonks…

Ils rigolèrent encore plus.

C'est normal, cette coupe de cheveux ? demanda Jézabel en arrivant. Tiens, un nouveau !

Salut, moi c'est Ron. Je suis le frère des imbéciles en blond.

Ah, c'est toi le futur petit ami d'Hermione !

Ron se tourna vers Harry… et se mit à le courser.

Ça, ce n'était pas une affaire à dire, Jézabel, dit Hermione.

Mais c'est vr…

Hermione venait de se jeter dessus dans le but de l'étrangler.

Hermione ! Tu vas arrêter de brutaliser ma petite amie ! Moi, au moins, j'ai eu du courage pour lui avouer ! Toi tu devrais l'avoir dit à Ron depuis au moins la troisième année ! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

Les autres se mirent à rigoler tandis que le pauvre Harry récoltait une baffe monumentale de la part de celle-ci.

Il marque un point. Nous, on n'attend que ça.

Et le pognon, murmura Georges, de façon à ne se faire entendre que par les alentours, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf le couple en question.

Moi je crois que je vais aller voir Malefoy pour lui demander si elle lui a fait aussi mal qu'à moi, cette baffe…

Ils se mirent à rire à la phrase d'Harry.

Mais sérieux ! Elle avait vraiment claqué, cette baffe, en troisième année. Tu étais boostée ce jour là, Hermione. Ça devait être le repas…

Non…

Ou bien tes SPM !

Regard noir d'Hermione... ainsi que de Tonks et Jézabel.

Bon, ok, j'ai compris, je me la ferme.

En plein ça ! déclara Tonks. Oh, Hermione, j'ai une lettre de tes frères, j'avais l'intention de te la donner hier soir, mais tu sais ce qui est arrivé…

Ils rirent. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était déjà jetée sur le papier.

_Chère grande sœur,_

_Ça va ? Nous, ça va… Pas trop mal en tous cas. M'man est allé nous faire acheter nos livres de collège… On est désespéré, ici… Noah et moi, nous faisons la maman et le papa de Cassandre – et Sean – parce que maman est occupée. Figure toi donc que le petit Tyler est né, il y a trois jours. Maman ne fait que s'occuper de lui. Mais nous… Ça, c'est autre chose ! Je peux te dire que je suis passée maître dans l'art de faire la cuisine, parce que maman ne la fait plus !_

_En fait, elle ne fait que s'occuper de Tyler. Nous, on est invisible. Et papa est en conférence on-ne-sait-où. Alors on n'a même pas le soutient paternel._

_Quant à Sean, il ne veut catégoriquement pas rentrer en maternelle, cette année. Quand il l'a dit, nous, on a soupiré. Il veut aller avec nous à la grande école – comprendre ici, le collège – et Cassandre, on ne sait pas par qui la faire garder. On a essayé, une journée, de la laisser à maman, pour aller chez un de nos amis. Niet. Une chance que Sean lui a fait un pseudo dîner, sinon elle crevait de faim là._

_Depuis que le petit est né, il y a trois jours, je n'ai pas pu le tenir une fois et Noah non plus. On a nos propres enfants à nous occuper._

_On est vraiment désespéré, Hermione. J'espère que maman (et papa aussi) changera de cerveau avant le premier septembre. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour._

_Athéna et Noah._

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

Je déteste ma mère ! Hurla-t-elle. Je la déteste encore plus que papa !

Shhhhh… Hermione… Shhhhh… Ça devrait s'arranger un jour, dit Ron.

Tu es sûr ?

Enfin, je l'espère sincèrement pour toi…

Elle sourit légèrement.

Je me demande bien ce que ça sera, à la rentrée, murmura Tonks.

Hermione acquiesça.

Ma mère semble n'avoir que d'yeux pour le petit dernier. Ça n'a jamais été de même. Ce n'est pas normal.

Harry hocha de la tête.

Habituellement, les parents d'Hermione sont sympas. Ce n'est pas normal, murmura celui-ci.

Carrément bizarre, même ! dirent les jumeaux.

Ils soupirèrent.

Doucement, les jours passaient. Vint enfin le 30 juillet. Harry et Hermione venait juste de se lever quant un hibou fit interruption dans la pièce.

Tiens, bizarre, ce n'est pas Coquecigrue.

Hermione sourit. En effet, le seul hibou à part Hedwige à passer ici fréquemment était Coq, qui n'était pas venu depuis cinq jours. Harry, lui, avait pris la lettre qu'avait le hibou.

_Cher Harry et Hermione,_

_Nous venons vous chercher dans trente minutes. Fait tes bagages._

_Kingsley_

_P.S. : Je me demande bien pourquoi Remus m'a demandé de te laisser autant de temps pour faire tes bagages… Ça se fait en dix minutes habituellement._

Béni soit Remus ! murmura Harry.

Oui, là je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Hermione qui balançait tout dans ses valises, pour la deuxième fois du mois.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les valises étaient faites. Maintenant, il restait juste à aller dire au revoir à Jézabel… et Mark… et ses sœurs.

Toc, Toc…

La mère Evans venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Que fais-tu de si bon matin ici, Harry ! Sourit-elle. Surtout un mardi !

J'suis venu dire à Jézabel que je m'en vais pour un mois…

Tu vas t'ennuyer, hein ?

Beaucoup.

Tu t'en vas où ?

Au Q.G. de l'Ordre… soupira-t-il.

Oh. Entre. Toi aussi, Hermione. Tout le monde est réveillé, ça déjeune.

Ils entrèrent.

Salut Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux cheveux.

On s'en va, répondit Hermione. C'est l'ordre qui vient nous chercher…

Ah oui ? Déjà ?

Déjà, répondit Harry. On va se revoir que le 1er septembre.

C'est loin.

Je sais. Un bon mois à passer sans toi.

Hey, oh, ne tombez pas dans le mélo ! rirent les jumelles.

Regards noirs.

Je me demande bien qui va venir nous chercher.

Sûrement les mêmes que la dernière fois.

Hermione haussa des épaules.

Je me demande bien ce qu'on va foutre de notre dernier mois. Ça va être ennuyant.

Parle pour toi.

Quoi ?

Y a Ron au Q.G.

Hermione rosit.

Tu as rougi ! Tu as rougi !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Même pas vrai !

Le rose sur tes joues ne ment pas, Hermione Granger ! déclara Harry.

J'te déteste.

Contrairement à Ron.

Hermione leva le bras.

Si tu continues, c'est ma main sur ta gueule.

Défense de frapper mon petit ami.

Je le ferais tantôt, dit elle en faisant un regard noir à Harry.

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

Au fait, l'ordre dont tu parles, elle sert à quoi ? demanda Kerry.

Harry et Hermione commencèrent donc à faire un résumé et passèrent ainsi le temps restant à parler.

Privet Drive, une demie heure après qu'Harry ait eut la lettre.

Je t'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas là, Kingsley ! Je te l'avais dit !

Mais où est-il ?

Suis nous et tu verras pourquoi j'ai dit de mettre une demie heure dans la lettre.

Remus et Tonks transplannèrent.

Bon, ça a bien l'air qu'il faut qu'on les suive.

Ils transplannèrent.

Pop !

Aie… Qui m'a atterri dessus ? se plaignit Abigaïl.

J'te signale que je ne suis pas mieux, répondit Lily-Rose.

Pauvre Hestia, elle a atterri dans le bol de céréale, rit Hermione.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Vous êtes venus nous chercher.

Je veux dire dans cette maison là…

Kingsley, qui était atterri sur une des jumelles – contrairement à Remus et Tonks, atterrit l'un à côté de l'autre dans le sofa du salon – se leva alors.

Ben, vous êtes chez moi, dit Jézabel en souriant.

Elle sourit.

N'empêche que ça n'explique pas tout, dit Emeline, atterrie sur l'autre jumelle.

On va continuer la phrase, dans ce cas, dit Mark. Vous êtes chez nous et Jézabel est la petite amie d'Harry.

SBOUING !

MARK !

Aieuh ! Tu es méchante avec le set de vaisselle !

Harry, Hermione, Remus et Tonks se mirent à rire.

Merci de la précision, Mr…

Evans, Mark Evans. Le frère de cette idiote.

N'insulte pas ma petite amie !

Classique cas du beau-frère qui écoeure, déclara Hermione.

Moi j'en connais six qui vont le faire bientôt, répondit Harry.

Qui ?

Ben, les frères de Ron !

Jézabel, tu me passes ton assiette ?

Non merci, je sais ce que tu vas faire avec !

Ils sourirent.

Harry, je suis désolé, mais il faut s'en aller, par exemple…

Oh…

Il se tourna vers Jézabel et l'embrassa.

Au premier septembre, 'Bel !

Toi aussi, 'Ry !

Ils se tournèrent vers le Portoloin et le touchèrent… puis disparurent.

À dans un mois ! conclut Jézabel.

Ils sourirent.

Q.G. de Ordre du Phénix, tout juste huit heures et quart du matin…

SBOUM !

HERMIONE ! HARRY ! hurla une furie rousse qui n'était pas Ginny.

Ron Weasley venait vers eux en courrant.

Salut, ça va ?

On dirait qu'il s'est plus ennuyé que l'an passé. Mais bien sûr, que je suis idiot ! L'an passé, Hermione était là avant moi !

SBOUING !

Aieuh ! Ça fait mal, des assiettes !

Merci Kingsley d'avoir fait atterrir le Portoloin dans la cuisine !

De rien !

Celui-ci soupira. Il ignorait si c'était lui qui hallucinait ou bien c'était Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient devenus fous. (N/a : En fait, c'est moi… Je suis le maître de ma fic… Bwahahahaha !)

Mais non, Kingsley, ils ne sont pas fous, je t'assure ! dit Tonks. Ils ont juste décidés de prendre la vie du bon côté !

Mouais…

HARRY ! HERMIONE !

SPAF ! Ça s'était Ginny qui avait foncé direct dans les bras d'Hermione et Harry.

Ça va, vous deux ? demanda-t-elle.

Ouais !

Paraît que t'as une petite amie, Harry !

Effectivement !

Elle est jolie, sur la photo, en tous cas ! sourit Ginny.

Harry sourit.

Et toi, Hermione ? Tu vas te mettre avec Ron quand ?

Hermione et Ron rosirent. Harry aussi rosit, mais lui c'était plutôt à cause du fait qu'il s'était étouffé avec sa salive en retenant son rire.

On va réveiller les jumeaux ? demanda Ginny.

Ainsi donc, le trio et la cadette des Weasley se mirent à monter les escaliers.

Ils sont fous, ces ados ! soupira Kingsley.

Mais non, dit Remus.

Parle pour toi ! Tu as leur caractère.

Et le sous-entendu ?

Tu es aussi pire et Tonks avec.

KINGSLEY !

Remus et Tonks se mirent à courser celui-ci. Définitivement, ce ne serait pas cette année non plus que le Q.G. de l'ordre serait calme !


	9. Chapitre 08 d'Amour d'été

Titre : Amour d'été

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Un peu de tout, vous savez

Auteur : KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Sixième année

Couple : HP/JE, RW/HG, RL/NT et peut-être un autre…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Légende :

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Conscience d'Harry (qui s'occupe des hormones ha haha !)**_

_£Pensées de Jézabel£_

_**Conscience de Jézabel (plutôt précoce la conscience ?)**_

**Pensées de Remus**

**Conscience de Remus (qui lui aussi a ses hormones qui travaillent… pourtant, lui, ce n'est pas un ado!)**

**pensées de Tonks**

**/conscience de Tonks/**

_Pensées de Ron (quand y va apparaître plus tard)_

_**Conscience de Ron (idem)**_

_¤Pensées d'Hermione (idem) ¤_

_**Conscience d'Hermione (idem)**_

Vous devriez vous y retrouver, surtout que le personnage parle souvent juste avant qu'il pense ! Au pire, remontez voir ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais vous êtes capables !

¤¤ Chapitre 08 ¤¤

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Georges.

MERLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! hurla Fred à sa suite.

Inutile de préciser qu'il y avait quatre personnes avec un seau d'eau chacun qui se marrait.

GINNY ! RON ! Hermione ? Harry ?

Les autres rirent.

On est là jusqu'au début de l'année.

Aussi de bonne heure ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

ON VA VOUS TUER !

Bruits de course. En passant, ils heurtèrent Kingsley, qui était talonné par Remus.

AIEUH ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Remus, Tonks et les deux mouillés étaient crampés de rire.

SBOUM !

QUI A MOUILLÉ LE COULOIR ? hurla Severus Snape, qui venait de prendre une débarque parce qu'il avait glissé.

Séchio, murmurèrent les jumeaux.

Ils le firent juste à temps car le professeur de potion arrivait devant eux deux secondes plus tard.

C'est qui ?

Silence.

Lupin !

Hey, ce n'est pas moi ! Accuse quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois ! protesta-t-il.

Là, je dois dire, il a raison, dit Kingsley en souriant.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny pointèrent les jumeaux.

WEASLEY !

Oui ? répondirent Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges.

Les jumeaux, précisa Rogue d'un ton froid. C'est vous qui avez mis de l'eau par terre ?

Oui, mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si quatre idiots ne nous aurait pas arrosé… précisa Georges.

POTTER !

Pourquoi c'est mon nom qui sort ?

Parce qu'il est habitué à le crier depuis 25 ans, chuchota Remus.

Lupin, ferme-là !

Moi j'en ai beaucoup à dire si tu me parles de même.

Dans ce cas, tu pourrais te la fermer, s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr. Vaux mieux demander avec politesse.

Qui de vous a eu l'idée ?

Les mains se pointèrent vers Ginny.

Maiheu… protesta celle-ci. Ils commençaient à neuf heures et il est présentement neuf heures… moins cinq.

MERDEUH !

Les jumeaux prirent le bas des escaliers, question de se trouver une ou deux toasts.

Et puis je sais parfaitement que les jumeaux sont extrêmement durs à réveiller le matin…

Ron pouffa.

C'est vrai. Le seau d'eau a été testé plusieurs fois.

C'est aussi le meilleur moyen que trouvait Lee Jordan pour les réveiller le matin à l'école.

Ils sourirent.

Bon, on va dire que c'est correct pour cette fois-ci, marmonna le professeur en descendant les escaliers, lui aussi.

Ils sourirent.

Savez-vous quoi ? dit Harry.

Non, quoi ?

J'ai faim.

Tu voles la réplique de Ron, en fait, dit Ginny.

HEY ! hurla ledit Ron en pourchassant sa sœur.

Et ça recommence ! soupira Hermione, pendant que ceux-ci passaient en flèche à côté du professeur de potions, qui faillit débouler les escaliers.

Il faut s'amuser dans la vie. Tu viens ?

Oui, moi aussi j'ai faim !

Ils descendirent donc à la suite de Ron.

Mes compliments, m'dame Weasley, marmonna Harry, qui bouffait des œufs. Fait changement des toasts et sandwiches.

Mouais, c'est vrai, dit Hermione, qui quant à elle s'était pris du gruau. J'ai une overdose de pain, qu'il soit toasté ou normal…

Ils sourirent.

Ça fait changement…

Mouais, dit Harry, en se resservant des œufs.

T'as faim en maudit !

C'est meilleur que ce que je fais !

Hermione sourit.

Mais t'es quand même assez calé en cuisine, à ce que j'ai vu…

Peut-être…

Moi je suis nulle en cuisine. (N/a : Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Ah, si… MOI !)

Ron, t'es bon en cuisine ?

Meilleur qu'en potion, mais j'ai réalisé un miracle avec mes BUSES.

Tu as eu combien en potions ?

O.

J'y crois toujours pas, marmonna une voix.

Au fait, on n'a pas eu nos Buses, nous…

McGonagall lui tendit.

Hermione, toi tu es meilleure en potion qu'en cuisine… rit Harry. Et moi je suis égal dans les deux…

C'est-à-dire ? dit le professeur de potion.

J'ai eu un O, professeur.

Celui-ci se mit la tête dans les mains.

Il manque juste Neville, soupira celui-ci.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Je peux vous remonter le moral, si vous voulez, professeur ! dit Harry. J'ai une histoire intéressante.

Laquelle ?

C'est Remus, Tonks et un placard…

HARRY ! N'OSE MÊME PAS !

Je vous la raconterai au premier cours de potion, d'abord.

Regards noirs.

Ben quoi ? dit Harry.

Je vais te tuer.

Mais oui, c'est ça, Remus…

Est-ce que ça aurait un peu rapport avec vos parents et un placard ?

Mouais.

Félicitation pour votre couple, Lupin et Tonks, dit Rogue, un sourire en coin.

De rien.

En tous cas, vous me raconterez ça à la rentrée, au premier cours de potion, Potter. Je suis sûr que ça va intéresser tout le monde.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Le lendemain, 31 juillet au soir, le Terrier…

Hey, dépêchez-vous ! N'oubliez pas les ballons !

Non, Molly !

Où sont passés les cadeaux ?

À quelle heure Remus est-il sensé arriver avec Harry.

Dans cinq minutes !

Ce qui nous en laisse dix si on compte bien.

Pourquoi ?

Avec de la chance, Harry se trompera d'endroit comme la première fois où il a prit la poudre de cheminette, rit Ron.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Il a vraiment fait ça ?

Ouais !

Bah, il est aussi pire que son père, dit le professeur de potion, qui avait été engagé pour accrocher des ballons, ce qui faisait étonner certains des invités.

Comment ça ?

Bah, en sept ans de scolarité, il s'est rendu non intentionnellement chez Black, chez Lupin, chez moi, chez une Cracmole…

Chez moi aussi, rit le professeur McGonagall. Je me rappelle que les professeurs faisaient des paris pour savoir chez qui atterrirait James…

Bref, il a fait tous les endroits.

Sauf la demeure de vacances de Dumbledore.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis commencèrent à accrocher ballons, serpentins et autres décorations. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient finis et la pièce était dans le noir complet.

Ils attendirent patiemment dix minutes, puis… BOUM !

Aieuh !

La tronche d'Harry avait fait une rencontre avec le plancher.

BOUM !

Harry, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais étaler par terre ?

J'haïs la cheminette.

Je vois ça. Lumos !

Remus alluma et…

SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !

Harry avait frisé la crise cardiaque lors du cri.

En tous cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ton anniversaire ! rit Hermione.

Ils se mirent à rire.

C'est pour ça qu'on venait ici ?

Remus acquiesça.

Cette fois-ci, on l'a eu ! Franchement, je ne savais pas que tu étais une calamité en cheminette ! Ça aussi, tu l'as hérité de ton père !

Les autres se mirent à rire.

Mais franchement, ton père n'avait jamais été à la villa d'été du directeur !

Les autres se mirent à rire encore plus.

Tout ça c'est pour ma fête ?

Oui, tu méritais une fête digne de ce nom pour tes seize ans, alors on a invité tout le monde !

Merci, Rem ! dit Harry. Et tu as vraiment invité tout le monde !

Il fit le tour. La famille Weasley, bien sûr, Hermione, ses camarades de dortoirs et quelques membres de l'A.D. (dont les Poufsouffle, Anthony et Luna) et…

JÉZABEL ! dit Harry, qui l'embrassa sur le champ.

J'savais que ça te plairait, sourit Remus.

Merciiiiiii Remus, mon tonton adoré que j'adore ! hurla Harry en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Jézabel… et le presque reste de sa famille qui était là aussi éclatèrent de rire.

Ça, ça veut dire qu'Harry n'est plus célibataire, hein ? dit Seamus.

Ouais, répondit Hermione.

Dean, tu me dois dix mornilles…

J'te rendrais ça à la rentrée.

Tu es mieux !

Hey, d'ailleurs, Parvati…

Je vais faire comme Dean. Je n'ai pas une noise sur moi !

Ils sourirent.

Vous avez parié sur moi ?

Mouais.

Pas grave.

Luna, au fait… dit Neville.

À la rentrée, Neville ! sourit celle-ci.

Ils rirent à nouveau.

Bon, qui veut manger.

MOIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Et personne ne s'étonne, Ron ! répondit Bill en souriant.

Ils rigolèrent.

Bon, à la table, les ados… Euh, non, en fait vous allez manger par terre mais c'est pareil. La table, c'est pour les adultes.

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

Bon, c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! sourit Ron.

J'en ai ?

Franchement ! dit Hermione. Bien sûr. Même moi j'en ai un pour toi… Remus est allé me le chercher, il y a deux semaines !

Elle sourit.

En passant, les jumeaux, je pourrais travailler à votre magasin ? J'ai horriblement besoin d'argent.

Si tu veux, Hermione !

OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! Comment avoir une job en cinq secondes par Hermione Granger !

Leçon 1… Avoir des amis qui travaillent dans un magasin à leur compte, rit Harry.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Bon, puisque c'est ainsi, qui commence à donner ? dit le professeur de métamorphose. Remus, en tant que tonton officieux, va y !

Si vous y tenez, future collègue.

J'ai halluciné les mots future collègue, murmura Ron.

Mais non. Je vais être professeur de DCFM, dit Remus en souriant.

Un déferlement de « OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! » d'élèves fous suivit.

Vive le professeur Lupin et le directeur ! hurlèrent les élèves.

Vu qu'on en est dans les aveux, moi je suis son assistante, sourit Tonks.

Évidemment, murmura Harry.

Que veux-tu dire par là, Harry ?

« Pauvre auror qui ne veut pas se séparer de son petit ami… », dit-il sur un ton tragi-comique.

Molly, je veux une assiette !

Hey, oh, défense de fesser le fêté avec un set de vaisselle ! s'exclama Harry.

Surtout avec sa petite amie à côté ! dit Jézabel.

Ils sourirent.

Je te bats d'une pichenette, Jézabel.

Tu ne me laisserais pas une chance ?

Ils rirent.

Nan !

Bon, tu lui donnes son cadeau, Remus ? dit McGonagall en souriant.

Oui, professeur.

Regard noir.

Comme quoi les habitudes refont le dessus, rit celui-ci.

C'est exact. Je suis votre collègue, maintenant… et non plus votre professeur.

Vous avez été son professeur ? demanda Colin.

La professeure devint subitement rose aux joues.

Oui et à ma mère, à mon père, à mon parrain… cita Harry.

Et à ma mère, mon père, moi… dit Tonks à sa suite.

Et puis à ma mère et mon père… dirent en chœur les Weasley.

J'crois qu'elle a même enseigné à ma mère deux ans, s'exclama Remus. Sa sixième et septième…

Ils sourirent.

Bah, vous êtes encore jeune, professeur ! dirent-ils tous.

Minerva sourit.

Il est vrai que je suis bien en santé pour mon âge.

(N/a : Minerva a environ 76 ans… et Dumbledore en a 80 de plus environ… Les sorciers vivent très longtemps…)

Et Remus, ce cadeau, il vient ?

Ouais… Tiens, Harry, puisque Mme la Professeur insiste… dit Remus en riant.

Il lui remit deux livres. Harry regarda les titres, puis sourit.

Oh, Harry, on peut avoir le premier livre, s'il te plaît ! dirent les jumeaux, à genoux.

Waw, les jumeaux à genoux, ça c'est rare ! dit Charlie.

Tu n'as pas vu le titre du livre, toi, dit Ron en souriant.

Qui est ?

Les milles et une blagues des maraudeurs, dit Hermione en souriant.

Ils sourirent.

Toutes répertoriées, dit Remus en souriant.

Même celle ou Bellatrix Black s'était retrouvée à être déguisée en garçon pendant une journée entière ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Bellatrix Lestrange ? dit Neville. Tu me le passeras, question que je lise les blagues que ces maraudeurs ont fait dessus…

Vous êtes mieux de lire que ceux-là, Londubat.

Sous entendu de Rogue : « Vous êtes mieux de ne pas lire celles qui me concernent. ». Harry, Remus, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient compris le sous-entendu, se mirent à rire.

Au fait, il y a celle où tous les Serpentard s'était retrouvés en tutu rose à danser sur la table de la Grande Salle ?

Ouais ! dit Remus. Tu te souviens de ce jour-là, Severus ?

Merci de me le rappeler, Lupin. Mes pieds étaient enflés à force de danser…

Les invités se mirent à rire.

Vous étiez dans les mêmes classes que le professeur Lupin, professeur Rogue ?

Celui-ci acquiesça.

Hé, Remus, au fait, tu as répertorié l'affaire Placard ?

Le professeur de potions arbora un sourire en coin, la professeure de métamorphose sourit, Harry, la famille Evans et Hermione rigolèrent, Charlie se mit à rire, Bill pouffa… et Remus et Tonks rosirent.

Moui, il y a des photos, même.

Ah oui ?

Harry ouvrit le livre et répertoria ladite blague à l'aide de la table des matières.

Ça te fait vraiment mal, des cheveux jaunes, Remus. Tu le savais ?

J'ai souvent expérimenté, oui…

Ils gloussèrent d'amusement.

Puisqu'on en est, c'est Tonks, Remus, un placard et…

HARRY !

Ben là ! J'peux jamais la finir !

Ferme-là…

Beuh !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Au fait, Remus, félicitation pour votre couple. Qui a eu l'idée de la technique Black ?

Harry sourit.

Remus a eu le malheur de me raconter l'histoire de la mise en couple. J'ai testé pour voir si ça marchait vraiment ! Et ça a marché !

Traduction ? dit Seamus.

Remus, mon parrain, les parents de Neville et deux filles ont enfermés mes parents dans un placard pour qu'ils se mettent ensembles. Ils étaient tannés d'entendre résonner des baffes à chaque heure. Ça a marché puisque je suis là. Dix-neuf ans plus tard, c'est à son tour de se faire enfermer avec Tonks – qui en passant a de la parenté avec mon parrain et le reste de la famille qui est atroce à mon avis – dans un placard. Mes parents ont eu leur vengeance par mon biais, on dirait bien.

Ils se mirent à rigoler sans s'arrêter. Harry, en racontant son histoire, en avait profité pour demander à Remus de réduire ses livres qu'il lui avait donnés en cadeau.

Mais bon, je vous raconterai l'histoire complète avec les détails à la rentrée, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Mais oui, Mr Potter, répondit le professeur Rogue.

Harry, si tu le fais, je te tue.

Mais oui, c'est ça, Remus… Si tu me tues, mes parents vont trouver le moyen de venir te botter le cul d'où ils sont ainsi que Sirius… si Jézabel, Ron et Hermione ne s'en sont pas chargés avant.

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

Bon, les autres cadeaux.

Moiiiiiiiiiiiii ! crièrent les jumeaux.

Si vous y tenez !

Il accepta le cadeau des jumeaux.

Cool, un assortiment de blagues.

Tant qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans mon assiette, Potter, je n'ai rien vu, dit le professeur Rogue.

Je suis d'accord, déclarèrent les autres profs de la pièce

Les élèves sourirent. Les profs étaient bien plus cool pendant l'été que l'année scolaire !

Au fait, j'aimerais savoir, dit le professeur. Qui vais-je avoir en potions cette année ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Parvati et Neville levèrent la main.

Londubat ?

Il acquiesça.

Je crois que tu es meilleur en potion quand le professeur n'est pas devant toi ! dit Harry en souriant.

Tu as des capacités, en tout cas…

Meilleures que les miennes ! dit Dean en riant. J'ai eu E et tu as eu O !

Moi j'ai eu A, c'est encore pire, dit Lavande en souriant. Au fait Neville…

Oui ?

BONNE FÊTE ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Merci beaucoup !

Tu vois, on n'avait pas oublié la tienne non plus, dit Harry en souriant.

Pour toi, c'est facile à la retenir ! C'est le même jour…

Mouais...

_Ça et aussi la prophétie ne me la fait pas oublier…_

_**Tu marques un point.**_

_T'es là, toi ?_

_**Je suis toujours là quand tu as des pensées morbides, coupables… et cochonnes, mon cher.**_

_Oh._

_**Et comme tu étais dans ta période gnan-gnan, je me suis barré d'ici… **_

_Ok…_

Harry sourit.

Merci les jumeaux, en tout cas. Et les autres cadeaux ?

Ron lui offrit le sien. C'était un vif d'or signé où se trouvait… le nom de son père ?

Où tu as trouvé ça, Ron ?

Dans le grenier, quand j'ai fait le ménage, l'an passé. Je l'ai gardé. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Et j'ai trouvé autre chose, aussi, je te le donnerais plus tard…

Harry acquiesça.

Merci en tous cas, j'adore le cadeau !

De rien.

Il passa ensuite aux autres cadeaux. Des membres de l'A.D., il reçut un livre de DCFM qui valait assez cher selon ce qu'il en savait et des membres de l'Ordre, il reçut quelques livres de DCFM eux aussi assez chers.

Quant aux Weasley, il avait reçu des parents une superbe montre, de Bill une super bourse ou mettre tout son argent en cuir de dragon authentique, de Charlie, il avait reçu une petite chatte noire aux yeux bleus (qu'il appela Nyoko) et de Ginny, un kit pour balai, celle-ci sachant pertinemment que le sien était fini parce qu'il ne l'avait pas assez utilisé pendant l'année.

Au fait, puisque vous avez tant reçu de choses à propos des balais, dit McGonagall. Voici le cadeau des professeurs.

Elle lui tendit une lettre.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Vous savez que Dolorès Ombrage vous a donné une interdiction de balai à vie. Or, comme elle n'est plus à Poudlard, vous pourrez dès la rentrée prendre votre balai. De plus, vous serez capitaine de l'équipe, vous en êtes le plus vieux membre, quoi qu'on en dise._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_PS : Battez l'équipe des Serpentard, j'ai l'intention d'avoir mon argent de Severus encore, cette année._

_PSS : Miss Weasley est très douée. Je me demanderais bien ce qu'elle ferait en poursuiveuse…_

Harry rit et plia la lettre.

Merci, professeur.

De rien. Faites juste ce que je vous ai demandé.

Il sourit.

Je le ferais.

Et maintenant, ouvrez vos autres cadeaux.

Mais oui, mais oui…

Il se tourna vers la table, ou il restait trois cadeaux encore, puis sourit.

De qui ?

Luna, Tonks, Hermione et Neville levèrent la main.

Bon, j'y vais !

Il se tourna alors vers la table où étaient les cadeaux.

(N/a : Les réponses aux reviews seront disponibles sur mon LJ (voir Homepage) !)


End file.
